Los caminos de la vida
by Sakura's Place
Summary: Los verdaderos problemas estan por comenzar... Capitulo 6 online... despues de tanto tiempo ' sorry
1. La nueva alumna

**LOS CAMINOS DE LA VIDA**

**CAPITULO I**

**LA NUEVA ALUMNA**

_Los caminos de la vida_

_No son como yo pensaba_

_Como los imaginaba_

_No son como yo creía_

_Los caminos de la vida _

_Son muy difícil de andarlos_

_Difícil de caminarlos_

_Y no encuentro la salida..._

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, aquella época del año partía dando paso al mes de Septiembre y con el, al otoño. El anden 9¾ se encontraba abarrotado de jóvenes cargados de carritos, camuflados entre aquel hervidero de personas, todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts se dirigían de nuevo a la estación King Cross para reanudar su año escolar.

Entre la marea de alumnos, unos celebrando reencuentros y otros ante la expectativa del inicio de sus estudios, un chico de cabello rubio platinado y ojos cenizos se dirigía tristemente, aunque disimulándolo muy bien demostrando arrogancia, al anden 9¾, como todos los años sus padres no tuvieron tiempo para llevarlo, en realidad nunca tienen tiempo para él, y tuvo que viajar solo, siempre era igual - Para eso están los elfos - decía su padre fríamente - y siempre vives alardeando que ya eres lo bastante mayorcito así que muy bien puedes irte solo, además nosotros tenemos una reunión muy importante, nuestro señor nos esta esperando - aunque su madre trataba disimuladamente de defenderlo, nunca resultaba, pensándolo bien, ya ni siquiera sabia para que preguntaba, la esperanza le daba la espalada recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta.

Draco se acercó al tren, coloco sus maletas y se dirigió a uno de los compartimentos mas alejados que por lo general estaban vacíos. Al entrar en uno encontró a Crabbe y Goyle peleando, de manera estúpida como siempre, por una rana de chocolate, cerró la puerta murmurando y siguió buscando, quería estar solo, lo último que necesitaba era a alguien que lo molestara.

Cuando al fin pudo encontrar uno, entro y se sentó al lado de la ventana, observando sin ver el desfile de personas fuera del tren miles de cosas cruzaban por su cabeza. Maldita sea la hora en que, por cosas del destino, hubiera llegado a este mundo si tener la posibilidad de escoger quienes fueran sus padres, como era posible que alguien como su madre que, aunque a escondidas de su padre, lo trataba realmente como a un hijo, dándole cariño y afecto, terminara casada con un infeliz como Lucius Malfoy. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente dejando ver la imagen de una chica, era mas o menos de su edad, tenia el cabello liso de un negro abrasador, largo y brillante resaltando sus ojos que parecían dos zafiros redondos.

- Hola... - su voz era muy agradable, al escucharla Draco salió de su trance.

- Ah... espera un momento ¿qué haces? – Era increíble la desfachatez de algunos, después de saludarlo, simplemente entro y se sentó en el asiento frente a él ignorando completamente la protesta sobre su presencia allí, bastante fastidiado replicó – Estoy seguro que hay otros lugares a parte de este en donde puedes sentarte y en los cuales, muy seguramente, serás mas bienvenida que aquí – era necesario encarnar el papel con propiedad, no podía permitir que su padre se enterara que siquiera había pensado en ser amable, su madre no podía aguantar una golpiza mas por culpa suya

Fue curiosa la manera como ella le miró. Levantó la ceja casi incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado, con una sonrisa sofocada por un bufido dijo simplemente

- Créeme, no estoy mojando mi ropa interior de la dicha por estar aquí contigo, y a menos que pagues una especie que alquiler por este pequeño cuchitril tendremos que respirar el mismo aire porque no hay ninguno vacío, acostúmbrate y aquí no morirá nadie– faltaba mas que tuviera que soportar los impertinentes de aquella escuela.

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Su majestad? - preguntó arrastrando las palabras y viéndola de manera evaluadora – nunca te había visto, oh, pero eso es obvio porque en presencia de alguien superior a si mismos algunas personas sabes cuando deben callarse y no hablar de más

- Tu eres de aquí y no has aprendido la lección – pudo ver como la cara pálida del chico cobraba un poco de color resultado de la ira – controla tu bilis porque seguramente me verás más seguido, soy nueva en Hogwarts me transfirieron este curso de Durmtang, me llamo Diane... mucho gusto – añadió con ironía tendiéndole la mano tal vez esperando que no le contestara pero el también sabía usar sus cartas así que con una sonrisa igual de desdeñosa le dio un fuerte apretón – En vista que ya te has relacionado "íntimamente" conmigo, ¿será posible que pueda osar quedarme en este rincón por lo menos hasta que lleguemos a la escuela y después desaparecer para evitarte lo máximo posible?

- Has lo que quieras, a mi me vale - fue lo único que contesto, aunque en realidad no le quitaba la vista de encima, esa chica tenía algo especial, a parte de que era una sangrona sin escrúpulos, le parecía haberla visto de algún lado pero no se atrevió a preguntárselo, mas bien se limitó a seguir observando por la ventana. Tenía un temperamento de los mil diablos.

- Gracias - _Dios, ¿pero que le pasa a este idiota? Será... aunque, no se puede negar que es muy apuesto definitivamente la naturaleza se pasa con la gente mala – _pensó haciendo una mueca,el ambiente se encontraba muy silencioso y ella comenzó a desesperarse

- Y.. - Draco miró a la chica, lo hacia sentir incomodo, lo turbaba. Maldita sea ¡¿por qué? Ahora estaba sonriendo, seguramente tenía alguna clase de problema mental, era muy posible que estuviera lista para enviarle alguna clase de insulto cortésmente camuflado- ¿Cómo te llamas? – ¿Así nada más?... algo demasiado inocente huele a peligro

- Para que querrías saberlo... a menos que desees suspirar por mí en voz alta – sonrió de medio lado mirando de nuevo por la ventana

- Te conviene, porque dudo mucho que te agrade el apodo que decida ponerte para poder identificarte – regocijada le vio resoplar con enfado

- Draco - contesto entre dientes

- ¿Solo Draco?- cuestionó la chica con descaro como si la palabra por si sola significara lo mismo que _mierda_, suponía que se estaba pasando pero el no estaba siendo muy amable

- ¿Solo Diane? - espetó con un tonito que denotaba haber captado el agravio, lo cual no le gusto mucho que digamos

- Oye si quieres estar solo... por mi no hay problema, allí esta la puerta, cuando quieras puedes irte – no quería admitirlo pero se sentía algo decepcionada, tan apuesto y tan idiota... que desperdicio.

- ¿Disculpa...? – se inclinó hacia delante y susurró con la paciencia agotada, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de gritar y liberar su cabeza de tanta peste – llegue primero que tú además no te pedí que me hablaras, tengo la mente vuelta un mierdero y vienen tu y tu vida perfecta a joderme a mí ¿por qué? Porque seguramente no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿por qué no vas a chismorrear con algunos de los imbéciles de esta escuela? Seguramente será de más provecho... y si quiero estar solo la que se tiene que largar de aquí eres tú ¿estamos? – ella simplemente no dijo nada, quería gritar de nuevo de solo verla mirarlo sin emoción, sin miedo y sin perturbación alguna, como si esperara esa reacción de su parte, fue como si ella le hubiera provocado a propósito y él le hubiera dado justamente lo que quería

- ¿Mejor? – no recibió ninguna respuesta – La ira sirve para desahogarse y es mucho mejor que la amargura, cuando sientas todo eso que dijiste, puedes gritar, puedes correr, libera de alguna manera todos esos pensamientos que agobian tu mente, muchas personas simplemente escriben todo y luego, te garantizo que te sentirás mucho mejor

- No te estoy pidiendo nada, ni a ti ni a nadie, conmigo es mas que suficiente – su respiración estaba acelerada, pero su mente al parecer ya no tenía en que pensar, fue como si se encontraba vacía de repente... fue como si el viento se hubiera llevado todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones, resignado, mas a aceptar que ella tenía algo de razón que a volver a mirarla quitó la vista de la ventana... algo había cambiado, su expresión era diferente, sus ojos le sonreían y su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa amistosa

- Bien, como estoy segura que te sientes mejor, te propongo algo, haz de cuenta que acabo de entrar... – se levantó de su asiento y simulando que entraba de nuevo preguntó – ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? No encuentro lugar en otros vagones

- Puedes – con recelo, fue lo único que pudo decir, algo en ella le distraía, algo que no lograba entender del todo

- Gracias – caminó hasta volver a ocupar su asiento y siguió el diálogo – Me llamo Diane ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

- Draco y deja de hablar como si fuera retrazado, no voy a hacerte nada así que ya deja eso - se sorprendió de sus palabras. ¡Que le importaba ella a él!... definitivamente algo estaba pasando

- Esta bien – soltó una tenue risita y se acomodó cruzando las piernas, disimulando una remota pero repentina emoción y poniendo cara neutral. El tiempo seguía su curso, doce del medio día, Diane sentía su estomago pidiendo a gritos un poco de comida en aras de no devorarse a si mismo, como llegada del cielo, la señora del carrito seguramente habiendo escuchado los gruñidos de sus tripas se parqueo en el pasillo justo frente a ellos

- ¿Van a tomar algo? - pregunto amablemente, a Diane le brillaban los ojos

- ¡Ay.. Si por Dios!, me muero de hambre - En realidad así era, no había desayunado, tomo de todo un poco y se sentó a comer mientras leía un libro que llevaba consigo, cuando volteo la mirada se dio cuenta que Draco no había comprado nada y le dijo.

- Puedes tomar algo si quieres

- No, estoy bien, gracias - _"¿ESTOY BIEN?"... "¿GRACIAS?"..._ que demonios..._ PERO ¡QUE ME PASA!_

- Como quieras, pero cuando te de hambre solo toma algo de ahí - dijo señalando un montón de cosas que estaban en la silla a su lado. Draco sentía intriga por aquella chica, sin poder evitar su curiosidad se fijo de reojo en el libro que ella leía, estaba en otro idioma, por lo que le dijo anteriormente seguro era búlgaro.

- ¿Eres de Bulgaria? - su tono de voz trataba de sonar desinteresado, como casual. Diane dio un respingo... la verdad no espera que él le hablara - es que no tienes el acento... hace poco mas de año y medio conocí a un idiota que hablaba horrible y parecía un neandertal.

- No... soy inglesa, mis abuelos decidieron que vivir aquí - se metió un pedazo de chocolate, trago y siguió hablando -... no era seguro y nos mudamos a Bulgaria cuando yo tenia 10 años, ya sabes Voldemort y su posible regreso... - Draco al escuchar lo ultimo volteo a verla...

- Dices su nombre – comentó con retomado recelo

- ¿Que? ¿Voldemort? - pregunto mosqueada

- Tienes agallas para llamarlo así

- Alguien me dijo alguna vez que el miedo al nombre solo aumenta el pavor hacia la cosa que se nombra... y ese cretino no es mas que eso, por su culpa murieron mi hermano y mis padres, después mis abuelos, es solo un imbecil ególatra que nada mas se preocupa por sus intereses, por mi que se fuera al demonio pero eso seria como mandarlo al paraíso – como surgió desapareció esa sonrisa tan de ella y su rostro adquirió una apariencia de odio y tristeza.

- Vaya... algo insufrible realmente, pero te recomiendo que dejes tus aires de valentía, porque en Hogwarts a nadie le gusta escuchar su nombre, todos le tienen miedo y sentirán algo de aprehensión hacia ti

- Me estas aconsejando, ¡vaya me siento halagada! – ella volvió a reír y poco a poco fue contagiándolo hasta que su cara adquirió una expresión serena - ¿Tú le temes? - Diane cada vez, y sin saber la razón, sentía que platicar con Draco en lugar de pretender que no existe era mucho mejor.

- A mí me da igual - contesto simplemente.

- Vaya... pero... - en ese mismo momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes.

- Diane, te he estado buscando desde hace rato, don... - se calló al ver quien la acompañaba - ¿Se puede saber que haces con... ese? - dijo señalando a Draco

- Potter... lárgate - Los dos se miraban de manera desafiante, no se diferenciaba quien irradiaba más odio.

- Cálmate Harry, estoy aquí porque tampoco te encontraba - se excuso mientras, extrañada, observaba la situación.

- ¿Conoces a Potter? - Draco estaba más sorprendido que nunca.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Harry halo a Diane fuera de aquel lugar, lo único que se le escucho fue adiós Draco.

Draco quedo parado en medio del lugar, totalmente sorprendido, había hablado con una posible Gryffindor, y lo peor de todo era que lo había disfrutado, nadie debía enterarse de eso, le intrigaba aquella chica, le había llamado mucho la atención, con toda la tristeza que tenia encima, la sonrisa de ella lo calmo y lo hizo sentir bien - _que hermosa - _pensó - Un momento, no puede ser... - y con furia le dio un puño a la pared del lugar - no me puede estar pasando esto a mi... ¡Eres un Slythering, no puedes pensar en una Gryffindor!.

Harry arrastraba a Diane por los pasillos del tren, esta ya cansada paró en seco para preguntar - ¿Se puede saber que pasa?- estaba muy molesta.

Harry le devolvió la mirada y dijo:

- Solo... no quiero que te acerques a él... es una mala persona y puede lastimarte.

- A mí me pareció todo lo contrario, no tiene nada de malo que yo quiera tener amigos - dijo con naturalidad

- Él es muy engañoso... yo... yo solo quiero protegerte... que nada te pase... eres una persona muy importante para mí... y me da miedo perderte - mientras decía esto acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con una mirada triste.

- Yo siempre estaré aquí, para cuando me necesites - y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó - eso nunca lo dudes, bueno y como no quiero que estés triste vamos con Ron y Hermione- decía mientras lo arrastraba por los pasillos brindándole una magnifica sonrisa.

- Y... ¿cuando se lo dirás? - pregunto Diane después de un rato mientras caminaban a paso lento

- ¿Decirle que? ¿a quien? - dijo haciéndose el loco

- No me mames gallo Harry (N/A: "no te hagas el tonto conmigo Harry" OK) sabes de lo que hablo

- Ahhhh!... - respiro resignado - no, no lo se

- Y ¿se puede saber que esperas? - pregunto exasperada poniendo los ojos en blanco

- No tengo el valor para hacerlo, estamos - contesto con algo de fastidio y apuró el paso

- ¡Alto ahí Harry James Potter! - Lentamente giro sobre sus talones y la miro fijamente, que ella lo llamara por su nombre, y completo, era signo se problema - Después de todo lo que me dijiste en verano no entiendo que es lo que estas esperando - dijo ella con las manos en forma de Jarra

- ¿Y si me rechaza?... sabes que no soportaría perderla, es mejor conservar una amistad y no empezar un mal noviazgo - dijo recostándose sobre una de las paredes del tren

- Y ¿no has pensado que ella puede sentir lo mismo por ti? - tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Harry era como jugar Quidditch sin escoba y sin pelotas.

- Si que lo he hecho, pero es solo una ilusión, nada mas que eso, el que desee que pase no significa que vaya a suceder - repuso con tristeza

- Harry - se acerco y lo tomo de la mano - ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos con Sirius en verano?

- Como olvidarlo... - contesto riendo

FLASH BACK

- Todo es tan raro... digo, es mi amiga, nada mas, pero es... es solo ella... Harry deja de pensar eso, es pervertido e incorrecto...

- Harry...

- No creo que este bien...

- Harry...

- Pero es tan especial...

- ¡HARRY! – la voz de su padrino lo hizo saltar de un respingo y despertar de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde?, ¿cuándo?, ¿por qué?... ¡yo no fui! – estaba completamente despistado y casi sale rodando escaleras abajo

- ¿Así tienes la conciencia? - Se burlo alguien detrás de Sirius

- Nada mas te falta "¿quién?" - contesto Sirius - últimamente has estado muy pensativo... ¿que te pasa? me preocupas – Harry meneó la cabeza – no me dirás que... Harry ¿tienes problemas con la eyaculación precoz?

- ¡NO! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa? Yo nunca...

- Decir que no es mas preocupante que decir que si... Esta masturbándose demasiado... Sirius, yo tenía razón sobre los ruidos de éste en la noche – dijo la otra persona, Canuto lo miró meticulosamente rascándose la barbilla simulando concentración, la otra persona siguió hablando - aunque bien dicen por ahí "Quien niega la paja niega la mama" pena debería darte Harry… ya decía yo que el papel de baño se agotaba muy rápido... y yo que creía que lo que tenías era diarrea...

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Tu cállate! ¿De que demonios hablas, maldita sea? – Sirius estaba a punto de explotar en carcajadas pero como de hecho ya estaba preocupado por el estado anímico de Harry desde hace días prefirió dejar de fastidiarlo, pero al parecer la otra persona no pensaba lo mismo porque una estruendosa carcajada sacudió las escaleras

- Déjalo en paz... en serio, esto no es de ahora ¿qué te preocupa? – Harry respiró hondo y bajo al lado de Sirius junto al primer escalón – podré ayudarte si me cuentas

- A mi... nada - dijo poniéndose rojo de repente, cosa que noto y volteo la cara para que su padrino no lo viera... pero demasiado tarde

- Déjame adivinar - dijo en tono pícaro - eso que te tiene así ¿tiene nombre?

- Si... la gente le llama calor... hace mucho por si no lo has notado - soltó sorprendido de encontrar una respuesta tan rápida para safarse

- jooo! ¡Y hasta piensa rápido! ¿Quien lo diría? – dijo otra vez aquella voz

- Harry...

- Te juro que no me pasa nada malo... es solo que...

- ¿Que... ?

- Bueno... veras yo... creo que tu tienes experiencia en estos casos ¿no? - sentía que su cabeza estaba mas caliente – Esunachicaquemegusta

- ¿Es que el sexo no te gusta? – pregunto simulando confusión la tercera persona

- ¡No! Yo...

- Que dices? – pregunto Sirius, aunque ya lo había escuchado perfectamente - Espera un momento – intervino Sirius ahora si preocupado, posiblemente creyendo haberse confundido – como que no te gusta el sexo... pero, Harry... no me dirás que...

- ¡Diane cállate de una maldita vez! – exploto Harry sin poder evitarlo, las carcajadas de la otra casi lo vuelven loco – ¡con un demonio estas enredando todo! ¡Diablos! – respiro hondo y hablo de nuevo - ... Me gusta una chica... y pues no se como decírselo... - repuso con resignación mandando un manotazo para callar a la Diane quien sin dejar de reir lo esquivo sacándole la lengua

- ¿Por casualidad la conozco? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

- Eh... posiblemente la hayas visto - puso su mayor cara de interrogación - ¿porque lo dices?

- Es que tu no sabes disimular... eres muy obvio – Diane los interrumpió una vez mas rodando los ojos – ¿Hermione es que se llama? en realidad te pillamos ayer cuando ella te mando la carta por tu cumpleaños... si te hubieras visto... estabas con una cara de completo imbécil enamorado... ¡te veías tan lindo! – dijo simulando voz dulzona

- No... ¿es serio?- dijo algo apenado, por haberle gritado además

- No te preocupes... créeme, según Sirius, no podías hacer mejor elección, definitivamente los Potter somos los mejores cuando de gustos se trata - dijo Diane sacando pecho en forma teatral

- Si... la modestia también los adorna - ante este comentario todos rieron - Pero ya en serio... ¿te gusta Hermione?

- Aun no lo se... me pongo nervioso cuando me habla, si la miro a los ojos me paralizó, y eso no es nada... cuando me trata con cariño o me sonríe... se me pone la piel de gallina y...

- Si, si, si... ya entendimos... Harry, llana y sencillamente - Diane y Sirius se miraron y dijeron a todo pulmón - ¡TE ENAMORASTE DE HERMIONE!

- QUE!... eso no puede ser ella es...

- ¿Tu mejor amiga?, Harry eso no tiene nada que ver... en el corazón no se manda, solo te enamoras y ya, punto final - Sirius le hablaba en tono paternal - Ella es una buena chica, dale tiempo al tiempo, pero no debes esperar mucho... no vaya ser que se te adelanten y...

- Sabes... creo que será mejor no decir nada... - dijo tratando de salir de ahí a patas - que tal si ...

- Que tal si NADA, se lo dices, así de simple, y ella sabrá que contestarte... ¿entendiste? - sentenció Diane poniéndose a su lado – Además, si te rechaza esa chica es una idiota, solo mírate estas como para comerte – y con descaro le apreto el trasero haciendo que Harry sonriera poniéndose aun mas rojo

- ¡Estate quieta! Esta bien... pero por favor no se lo digan a nadie y nadie es nadie - Harry se puso en guardia señalándolos con el dedo en forma de advertencia, especialmente a Diane.

- No creo que eso sea necesario... - Remus los sorprendió mientras salía de la cocina - Al parecer tú eras el último que faltaba por admitirlo... - ante la cara que puso Harry, añadió - todos en Hogwarts lo decían

- Decían... ¿que? – su mente comenzó a rememorar algún indicio que hacerse puesto en evidencia y aterrado concluyó que si su comportamiento lo estaba delatando iba a tener serios problemas de ahora en adelante

- Que alguno de los dos, Ron o Tú, iban a terminar enamorados de Hermione... y mira, es verdad, hasta Ron alguna ves me dijo que te comportabas raro con ella cerca...

- No puedo creerlo... yo pensé que el raro era el

- ¿Tu mejor amigo es gay? – Harry le dio un pequeño coscorrón pero tambien reía – ya, solo bromeaba… además un amigo gay es un buen "amigo"

- No puedo creerlo…

- Pues créelo, admítelo y afróntalo - Repuso Diane mientras lo alaba fuera de la casa - ahora vamos a jugar Quidditch – pero antes de salir del todo se adelanto y corrió a la puerta, gritando antes de que Harry corriera tras de ella– y Sirius... ¡ve a revisar las sábanas de Harry!

FIN FLASH BACK

- Créelo, admítelo y afróntalo... seria lo mejor, ¿no?

- Si... seria lo mejor, es mas tengo un plan para saber si Hermione siente lo mismo por ti

- Y que es?

- Tu solo déjamelo a mi - contesto con picardía

- Espero que no hagas locuras – expreso con desconfianza

- No lo haré... descuida, y ya vamonos que nos esperan

- Y... ¿De que hablaban?... ya sabes... tu y ese - Pregunto en el camino

- Trivialidades... tu sabes... como te llamas... de donde eres... esas cosas... pero el chico "ese" al parecer estaba algo triste

- ¿Triste?... debes haberte equivocado... el odio y la ambición son su estilo de vida y subsistencia, dudo que otro sentimiento se asome en su cara pálida... - Harry estaba muy sorprendido y además muy escéptico

- Te lo digo en serio... su corazón estaba igual... no lo pude leer bien... al parecer su padre es una escoria... eso pensaba él... algo como que se avergonzaba de ser su hijo, tiene mucho dinero, pero eso no lo hace feliz... mas bien lo deprime y seguro por eso es que tu dices que es odioso... descarga su frustración con otros - dijo Diane pensativa

- Dirás misa pero a la hora de rezar lo que quieras pero no por eso voy a dejar de pensar que es un idiota... - Harry se acerco a Diane y le dijo - Solo cuídate de él

Al llegar al compartimiento Ron y Hermione se encontraban enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez mágico. El regocijo del pelirrojo y la cara ceñuda de la castaña delataba quien estaba ganando realmente

- Hola chicos - dijo Diane acomodándose al lado de Ron

- Hola - contestaron los otros con una sonrisa

- ¿Dónde estabas? - pregunto Hermione dejando el juego resignada a la cuarta derrota consecutiva

- Como no los encontré, me metí a un compartimiento donde solo había una persona, hasta que aquí - miraba significativamente a Harry - mi corazón, me saco

- ¿corazón? - preguntó Hermione con las cejas arqueadas. Al parecer ni ella sabia porque se ponía así, deseaba saltar y gritarle que dejada de usar esos apodos con Harry, solo, no lo soportaba

- Estaba con Malfoy - dijo Harry devolviéndole la misma mirada y evitando la de Hermione

- ¡¿MALFOY? - dijeron Ron y Hermione alarmados

- Si...

- Y ¿le estaba haciendo algo...?

- ¿Estas bien...?

- No te hizo nada ¿verdad?...

- Paren por favor... si estoy bien, no me hizo nada, pero ¿quien es Malfoy? - exigió respuesta a Harry

- Es el tipo ese con el que estabas hablando... - Dijo Harry

- Si tu, no me digas... no es gracioso, no es un Malfoy - Decía sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado - es sencillamente imposible... - su voz se escuchaba triste y decepcionada

- Si lo es... se llama Draco Malfoy... es hijo de Lucius Malfoy... además es un Slythering – repuso Ron con el rencor marcado en sus palabras

- No debes acercarte a él... es un maldito - repuso Hermione con una mueca de desprecio - se la pasa todo el tiempo llamándome sangre sucia.

En todo el resto de camino no pronunciaron palabra, Hermione por otra parte pensaba en como se trataban Harry y Diane, pues cualquiera que les mirara podría decir que eran novios, se trataban cariñosamente, Diane casi nunca llamaba a Harry por su nombre siempre le decía cosas como "corazón", "cariño" y otros apodos de ese tipo, tal parecía que a Harry no le molestaba, mas bien le agradaba... y eso realmente le incomodaba, no sabia que le pasaba, sentía unos celos horribles cada vez que se trataban así, seria ¿amor?... no... Harry es solo mi amigo, pero y... ¿Si me enamoré de Él?...mas te vale que no Hermione - pensaba con tristeza- mas te vale que no o sufrirás.

Diane por otro lado pensaba en lo que le habían dicho de Draco, "es un Malfoy"... pensaba, "sácatelo de la cabeza... no te conviene... aléjate de él..." pero otra voz en su cabeza le decía..."pero te atrae" - tal vez era su corazón el que hablaba - "puede ser"- decía la razón- "sabes que tengo razón" - "y vaya que la tienes" - "deberías conocerlo, para ver si lo que dicen es cierto" - "seria lo mejor... pero es un Malfoy" - "¿y?" - "No puedo estar con él por lo que soy y porque además... seré Gryffindor"...

En otro lugar del tren un chico Slythering ordenaba sus ideas

Esa chica... es amiga de Potter, es una Gryffindor... es hermosa - detuvo sus pensamientos en seco

- ¡YA BASTA! - gritó - ¡YA DE PENSAR EN ELLA! - se reprendió a sí mismo mientras murmuraba una mar de malas palabras - pero... esa sonrisa... Dios... esa sonrisa... es hipnotizadora... es como un hechizo... esos labios... esos ojos... que mujer más bella... ¡PERO PRIMERO ESTA EL ORGULLO DRACO... PRIMERO ESTA EL ORGULLO... ELLA ES GRYFFINDOR... Y NO PUEDES SI QUIERA PENSAR EN ELLA! - gritó con desesperación - ya olvídala... ni que fuera tan difícil - dijo en un susurro resignado acostándose boca arriba - Es solo una chica más.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa: Lo se, lo se no fue muy emocionante que digamos pero este solo es el comienzo, soy 100% H/Hr de eso no hay duda, después vendrán muchas emociones fuertes, además de picantes _', será bastante largo, claro, si ustedes quieren, recibiré con mucho gusto todo tipo de amenazas y consejos, pero ¡Por piedad!, MENSAJES, aclarare cualquier duda de este capitulo (que creo son muchísimas XDD). De antemano agradezco a mi compatriota Darla Gilmore ( tal vez la recuerden por ff de H&H como JUNTO A TI y la continuación DETRÁS DE UN ANGEL absolutamente fascinantes recomendados 100%) por darme valor para publicar este FF (estaba guardado desde hace uuuuuuuuuu). Aunque ella no lo sepa me ha motivado para firmar mi sentencia de muerte y publicar esto. Mi e-mail es por si quieren mandarme algo. De nuevo gracias por leer... hasta la próxima

PD. En una ocasión publique este cap. pero no lo continúe… pero como no me acuerdo de la clave del usuario con que lo metí pues me toco volverlo a subir… lo mismo que con Destino jeje que por cierto mi musa egipcia se ha ido… T.T

KiSsEs

SakuraWinner2.0


	2. Empezando con el pie izquierdo

**NOTA: **Muchas gracias por las opiniones, realmente me da gusto porque lo han leído, al menos dos personas jeje, yo escribo por el mero gusto de hacerlo, este ff lo escribí hace casi seis años, así que, como verán no es tan nuevo, espero que lo sigan leyendo y dejando sus observaciones. Gracias

ADVERTENCIA: Se me olvidaba aquello de que lo que sea conocido de este ff, con referente a Harry Potter, no es mío sino de toda esa gente de la alta jeje sépase Rowling & Cia, yo no me gano ni un verdugo de pan por escribir esto, solo cuentas de Internet y de energía ^o^.

**CAPITULO II**

**EMPEZANDO CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO**

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo en relación con otros años, en todo el camino, Harry observo a Hermione disimuladamente concentrado en los visos dorados de su cabello después de agotar sus energía indagando en como se había indispuesto Diane quien solo corto el asunto de Draco Malfoy sin mediar palabra y se encontraba aparentemente enfrascada leyendo un libro, mientras a lo lejos pudo ver el pueblo de Hogsmeade, se prepararon para salir y cuando el tren arribo en la estación los chicos buscaron con la mirada a Hagrid, en ese momento se encontraba guiando a los alumnos de primero, era, sin mas, inconfundible.

- ¡Ah! Chicos, que gusto en verlos de nuevo - saludó el semigigante muy alegre

- Hola, Hagrid - saludaron todos al unísono

- Mira, te presento a Diane, ella cursara este año con nosotros – dijo Harry

- Pero mira nada mas... una más que se sumará a la lista de Flitch – comentó el guardabosques

- Por el rostro de Hagrid surcaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y complicidad mientras observaba a Diane

- Hola - le sonrió Diane, agregando con malicia - A parte de ti dudo que alguien mas pueda ver mas allá de lo evidente, eres todo un _Thundercat _Hagrid – y por la cara que pusieron Ron y el semigigante fue mas que evidente que solo Harry y Hermione lograron entender sus palabras

- Hay que ver... – murmuró con perplejidad - por el momento vienes conmigo y los de primero por el lago

Cruzando las majestuosas puertas que daban entrada al castillo, se toparon con Draco, que cuando chocó con Harry los miró por unos instantes, pero no era como otras veces, mas que el odio y desprecio de siempre, esa mirada reflejaba anhelo y tristeza dejando a Harry muy confundido, quien esperaba el habitual torrente de insultos típico de cada encuentro con el Slytherin

- Es... extraño - analizó Hermione

- Si... Cuando lo encontré hablando con Diane estaba casi igual, como en otro planeta, al parecer habían estado platicando pero no como nosotros lo conocemos... todo lo contrario - dijo Harry, pensativo

- Bueno, eso no es extraño - repuso Ron con una risita -. No sé cómo le hace, pero tu "amiga" le cae bien a todo el mundo, además con esa belleza que se gasta enloquecería a cualquiera, hasta Malfoy se dio cuenta, tú mismo has caído en sus redes - agregó en tono dramático.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia, negando con la cabeza. Claramente estaba pensando: Ron y sus comentarios sexistas.

- No te voy a negar que es muy atractiva, por dentro y por fuera, pero créeme no tengo nada con ella mas que una bonita amistad – afirmó Harry, abriendo espacio para pasar entre la marea de alumnos.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – pidió Hermione – Hablar de la complicada y retorcida cabeza de Malfoy no es que me fascine mientras estoy en Hogwarts como por ejemplo, el hecho de que ustedes ya deberían dejar de pensar que voy a estar toda la vida para ayudarles en los deberes, miren a ver si no se valen solitos.

Hermione, algo fastidiada, y con paso rápido se adelanto dejándolos atrás, Ron la miro con preocupación por sus palabras, ¿Qué haría ahora con sus calificaciones?. Pero Harry tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, notó la gota de celos que se asomo en las palabras de su amiga

- ¿Pero, qué le pasa? – preguntó Ron, alarmado - No hablara en serio ¿verdad?

- No lo sé…

- Hola, Harry

En otros tiempos al escuchar esa voz Harry se hubiera puesto nervioso. Dio vuelta para encontrarse de cara con Cho, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asegurándose de enseñar todo los dientes, evocando su desagradable recuerdo de Lockhart

- Hola – saludó él cortésmente. La verdad ahora que la veía no le parecía tan maravillosa, solo una chica bonita más – ¿Se te ofrece algo? El banquete va a comenzar y me interesa lo que va a pasar con una de las personas que van a ser seleccionadas

- Yo solo quería saber si después de la selección podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el lago – le dijo Cho.

Extrañamente su rostro tenía un poco de maquillaje (si la viera Flich le lavaría la cara con una esponja curtida) y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, mientras con sus manos movía su cabello hacia atrás de manera coqueta.

- Lo siento, pero es tarde y estoy muy cansado… Y la verdad solo quiero ir a mi sala común. Tal vez otro día – contestó, fijándose con disimulo en la desesperación de Ron por la comida y la de él mismo, quería ir con sus amigos al gran comedor –. Quedé con Ron y Hermione de charlar un rato

- ¿Granger? – espetó Cho algo molesta, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada– Bueno, otro día será. Te veo luego

Giró sobre sus talones y se fue con sus amigas que la esperaban cuchicheando y soltando risitas tontas.

En el comedor, Hermione no les dirigió la palabra. Harry iba a preguntarle el por qué, pero en esos momentos las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la Profesora McGonagall y los alumnos nuevos, de última venía Diane, sonriendo mientras hablaba amenamente con una niña de primer año, tal cual le estuviera relatando alguna de sus aventuras

- Cuando diga sus nombres pasan al frente - dijo la profesora McGonagall. Abrió la lista y comenzó -: Armerd, Alicia

Una chica de cabello rojo pasó al frente, muy nerviosa, se puso el sombrero y al poco tiempo este dijo

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – exclamó el sombrero con voz atronadora.

La mesa de esa casa estalló en aplausos.

- Bain, Sophia

- ¡RAVERCLAW!

- Baxton, Marya

La chica que había estado hablando con Diane se acercó al taburete.

- !GRYFFINDOR¡

Todo Gryffindor gritó júbilo, recibiendo a Marya con animados aplausos. Así siguieron, y hasta el momento habían salido 3 Hufflepuff, 3 Raverclaw, 6 Slythering y 5 Gryffindor. Diane era la última y la profesora McGonagall le hizo señas de que esperara, entonces el profesor Dumbledore se paró para hablar.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Como todos ustedes sabrán, tiempos difíciles se vienen encima, espero que en este año pongan lo mejor de cada uno para aprender lo que más se pueda... o lo que más quieran – dijo por lo bajo. Algunos alumnos soltaron risitas flojas -. El señor Flitch me ha encargado decirles, nuevamente, y creo que ya vamos como en 498, que a los terrenos del bosque no se les tiene permitido el acceso. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos; además de eso los partidos de quidditch comenzarán a partir del próximo mes. Los capitanes de equipo deben preparase pues hay algunas vacantes y por último como podrán ver falta una persona por seleccionar ella es Diane Williams, viene transferida de Durmstrang para ingresar en 6º curso. Espero que la traten con la hospitalidad que siempre ha caracterizado a Hogwarts. Señorita Williams, puedes pasar al sombrero, por favor - dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la chica.

Mientras ella caminaba muchos de los chicos tenían su vista puesta en ella, algunos por curiosidad, otros con evidente lascivia. Seamus y Dean, quienes la adolescencia les había alborotado las hormonas potencialmente mas que a los demás, se encontraban sentados cerca a la mesa de profesores y dijeron:

- Vaya, que chica, espero que quede en Gryffindor – comentaron entre ambos con la más grande cara de morbo que Harry les hubiera visto alguna vez, algo que no le gustó.

- Sea lo que sea que estén pensando, mejor lo olvidan pero rapidito ¿eh? – les advirtió con un dejo de disgusto -. No quiero que anden detrás de ella como perros en celo. Por tanto, mejor llevemos la fiesta en paz.

- ¿Que acaso tienes algo que ver con ella? - preguntaron extrañados

- Si, sé quien es, la conozco – dijo Harry con vehemencia

- ¡Ah!, ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste en estas vacaciones Harry, amigo?... - preguntaron con sorna y picardía

- Tienen la mente podrida, malpensados – les dijo totalmente rojo - Y ya cállense que...

- Harry, mira, aún no se decide el sombrero - decía Ron al oído.

Harry se volteó para ver y Diane seguía sentada, al poco rato el sombreo dio su veredicto

- GRYFFINDOR!

Todos en la mesa de los leones gritaban como locos, Sean y Dean tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miraban a Harry de reojo soltando risitas cómplices

- Bueno Harry, ahí la tienes - comentó Dean como quien no quiere la cosa, viendo que Diane se acercaba a la mesa muy sonriente.

Harry la observó y le correspondió igual con la sonrisa, mostrándole los pulgares en señal de bien hecho. La chica se sentó a su lado, dándole un tierno abrazo, embargada de emoción.

- Ves, te dije que no había nada de que preocuparse, iba a quedar en esta casa - y le sonrió muy cariñosamente

- Uy, Harry, tú si no pierdes el tiempo – le dijo Lavender en tono burlón

- Ya eres todo un rompe-corazones - comentó Parvati, quien no se mostraba muy a gusto con su nueva compañera.

- Y como no. Está en la lista de los solteros más codiciados que publica mensualmente _Corazón de bruja_... En serio – replicó con solemnidad ante la mirada dudosa de sus compañeros y la de vergüenza de Harry - hasta pusieron las declaraciones de mujeres como de 24 años que se lamentaban de ser tan "viejas" para él, con... esos ojos, ese cabello, ese cuerpo... - completó Lavender en tono falsamente ensoñador.

Mientras todos reían, Harry estaba muy apenado ante el comentario, pues aunque el nunca lo admitía, ahora se podía decir que era casi un adulto. Había crecido mucho y los entrenamientos de quidditch habían hecho de las suyas pues su cuerpo era más atlético y mejor formado, ya no lucía tan pequeño en comparación a sus compañeros (especialmente Ron quien parecía crecer una cabeza en cada verano) además lucía una sonrisa cautivadora y sensual, esto último cortesía de _Corazón de Bruja_

- Créanme, cuando les digo que hijo de tigre sale pintado y... - dijo Diane mirando a Harry -. Este galán es igualito a James... - esto último lo dijo en un susurro confidencial que pocos captaron

- ¿Ah, si?

Por primera vez desde que llegaron al comedor Hermione se digno a hablar mirando de reojo a Harry.

- Bueno, he visto muchas fotos de su padre – observó Diane con naturalidad al haber metido la pata -. No me van a negar que estaba igual de buen mozo - dijo, dirigiéndose a las chicas

- Con todo respeto, Harry, pero tu novia tiene razón. Por lo que se dice tu padre junto con Sirius Black tenía su propio club de fans, eran muy populares - dijeron las chicas.

- ¿Novia? - preguntó Harry, extrañado.

- Harry, no nos vas a negar que entre ustedes dos hay algo, se les nota a leguas que ahí hay gato encerrado – dijo Neville.

- Claro que lo hay, somos como hermanos, nada mas – aclaró Harry, sirviéndose un poco de tocino - y yo estoy interesado en otra persona al igual que ella.

- ¿En serio? - dijeron los chicos con duda -. Pues no se nota mucho...

- La gracia es que no se note. Además, es imposible hacer que mi querido ojos de esmeralda se fije en otra chica que no sea... bueno, la que le gusta, la raíz de ese amor crece desde lo mas profundo de su alma - dijo Diane en tono solemne y teatral mientras Ron trataba de amortiguar la risa con un pedazo de tarta.

- No exageres... – le dijo Harry a Diane matándola con la mirada, por bocona - Pero no les voy a negar que estoy enamorado de esa chica, es una maravilla, es hermosa, buena amiga, tierna... es perfecta.

- Y supongo que no nos dirás quién es – apuntó Ron.

Hermione escuchaba atenta las palabras de Harry. Él estaba enamorado de otra y ya nada podía hacer, seguramente y aunque ellos lo negaran eran novios y no querían que los demás lo supieran, Diane le caía bien pero no por eso pudo evitar sentir envidia y celos, deseaba con toda su alma ser aquella chica de la que Harry hablaba

- Elemental, mi querido Weasley. Confórmense con saber que hay alguien que me mueve el piso grueso –admitió Harry. Tenía dibujada en su rostro una bonita sonrisa - y verán que más temprano que tarde se darán cuenta quién es

- Te odio, que misterioso. Y... tú Diane... ¿tienes novio? - preguntó Dean volviéndose hacia ella, con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios y los ojos brillándole

- Bueno... mi querido… ¿cómo te llamas?

- Dean, pero llámame como quieras.

- Bueno, Dean, tengo muy buenos prospectos de donde elegir... aunque solo me interesa uno – contestó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y respondiéndole con igual sonrisa. Sabía que eso lo pondría nervioso

- En... serio - dijo Dean algo incomodo por la mirada de la chica pero sin dejar de lado su pose de galán seductor - ¿Y, quién es?

- No les gustaría saber - dijo con seguridad -. Creo que se odian

El resto de la cena estuvo muy amena, aunque todos se extrañaron de la forma que comía la chica nueva, una ración tras otra. Todos menos Harry, Hermione le preguntó si era común que ella comiera de ese modo o eran los nervios por ser nueva; no es que fuera maleducada, es más, comía con mucha clase, solo no paraba de comer. Éste solo contestó que siempre comía así y no entendía como era posible que no estuviera como Dudley. La cena continuó muy alegre, pues como dijo Ron, Diane le cayo muy bien a todos, aunque las chicas se dieron cuenta que sus compañeros no hacían mas que mirarle ciertas partes, excepto Ron y Harry. Se captaron miradas de celos, en especial Parvati y otras de reprobación, como solía hacerlas Hermione. Ésta ultima más que cualquiera, no toleraba que Harry se comportara tan cariñoso con Diane.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a las salas comunes y Hermione desapareció, los peores temores de Harry y Ron se vieron confirmados, era la matrícula de honor de Gryffindor. Cuando dio las indicaciones necesarias para los nuevos alumnos, se dirigió a la sala común y se reunió con sus amigos de curso. Harry al verla le sonrió, cosa que ella correspondió con gusto, se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hablar como si ahí no hubiera nadie más que ellos

- Y... ¿que tal tus vacaciones?, me imagino que la pasaste muy bien

Harry la observaba detenidamente, estudiando cada gesto de la chica, cada movimiento lo invitaba a querer saber más, quedarse así por tiempo indefinido y sintió que estaba más enamorado que nunca.

- Pues... la verdad la pase muy bien – le contó Hermione con alegría -. Fuimos a un país de Suramérica, Colombia. Mis padres querían celebrar el premio que me concedió el colegio. Estuvimos en la costa caribe, en la península de La Guajira. Dormimos en casas de barro y hamacas, escuchando el sonido del mar. Esas casas quedan en agrupaciones de familias que son conocidas como rancherías, y la verdad es que es hermoso... además los sitios turísticos son de lo mejor y el trato de la gente... en realidad me divertí mucho (N/A: perdón pero amo a mi país ; _)_ ). Y no te imaginas los hechizos que manejan los chamanes de estas culturas. Es fascinante.

- Me parece bien. Yo también la pase fabuloso, vivir con Sirius después de que fue declarado inocente es estupendo. Una cosa sí te digo, está loco, y bien loco, pero me divertí como nunca, desde que fue absuelto... Siento la propiedad de decir que tengo una familia - y sonrió sinceramente

- Me alegro por ti, Harry. Veo que también trabajaste duro en verano porque... - dijo Hermione, vacilante y se sonrojó levemente - estas más fornido... y alto. Creciste - ante esto último Harry se sonrojó también

- Gracias, aunque no sea cierto...

- ¡Si lo es!, lo que pasa es que no solimos darnos cuenta de esas cosas hasta que otra persona nos lo dice. Ya me imagino todas las chiquillas que te perseguirán. Si antes, por ser nada más Harry Potter tenías a una que otra interesada en ti, ahora con más razón. Te van a encontrar atractivo.

- La única chica que me interesa, no esta interesada en mí, así que... por ese lado estas equivocada... – la contradijo Harry, mirándola fijamente

- ¿No le dirás a tu mejor amiga quien es la que se ganó la lotería? – le preguntó Hermione con suspicacia, haciéndose la ofendida. Las miradas de ambos se rehusaban a separarse

- No... quisiera decírtelo, pero no puedo... – repuso Harry, luego hizo una pausa y añadió -: Sabes... tú también has cambiado mucho, estas muy linda, aunque no es que en alguna ocasión no lo hayas sido.

- ¡Que cosas dices, Harry!... - exclamo Hermione entre risas, sin creerle mucho -. Lo dices porque eres mi amigo...

- Lo digo porque es la verdad – afirmó Harry -. Ya lo he escuchado por los pasillos a varios chicos de Hogwarts – añadió con resentimiento

- No... ¿es serio?... – dijo con cierta timidez, luego se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Quienes?

- Veo que te interesa... bueno... Terry Boot, Junstin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus, Dean, una vez Zacharias Smith también me lo dijo... Hasta Neville, que ya sabes como es lo ha dicho. Si quieres, pregúntale a Ron, "si que tienes suerte Harry, Hermione es una chica 10, tienes suerte de que sea tu amiga" - dijo en tono pícaro imitando perfectamente la voz de morbo que Seamus usaba incontables veces

- ¿Chica 10?... qué quiere decir...

- Cuerpo 10, personalidad 10, estudiante 10, amiga 10, sonrisa 10...

- Ya no sigas que me subes los colores - sonrió apenada -. No me esperaba esto... siempre han dicho que las más guapas son Parvati y Lavender...

- Pues no... – la contradijo Harry, negando con la cabeza – Tengo entendido que se lo dicen en su cara, porque ellas, en especial Parvati, son algo vanidosas... ya te imaginarás como caen de bien ese tipo de comentarios. A ti no te lo dicen porque ser parte de chica 10, implica un carácter 10... - ante la mirada de horror de Hermione añadió - Es que a veces te cargas un genio que... - y negó con el dedo

- ¿En serio...? Lo siento...

- No es malo, eso para muchos en bueno, por ejemplo, te hace, ¿como fue que dijo Dean? a si "una mujer digna de conquistar"

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creer que su compañero hubiera dicho eso. Se puso al tope roja y volteó la cara para ver a todos menos a Harry

- Y... - siguió Harry - yo estoy de acuerdo.

Aun con las palabras de Harry dando vueltas en su cabeza, Hermione paseaba la vista por la sala pudiendo notar que Parvati no estaba tan contenta de su nueva compañera, pues le echaba miradas muy cercanas al odio. Observo que Diane ya lo había notado, quien ya entendía porque, Parvati era de las muchas interesadas en Harry, lo que ella no sabía era que con Diane el sentimiento era mutuo. Harry se dio cuenta hacia donde miraba Hermione y le preguntó a Diane

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo en un susurro, Diane se acercó al su oído

- Es Parvati, creo que esta celosa de mí y me odia, a mí tampoco me cae bien, por ella fuera y darme una paliza en estos momentos, esto será divertido - le dijo ella con una risa malévola en su rostro

- ¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? - preguntó Parvati acercándose y tratando de disimular su enfado – Claro, si se puede saber.

- No, no se puede, son cosas importantes que te excluyen a ti – replicó Diane, Parvati le echó una mirada asesina -. Le decía a Harry que me voy a dormir, tengo sueño.

Se paró y se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry, este no se fijo y volteo la cara entonces los labios de ambos hicieron un pequeño contacto. Ninguno le dio importancia, solo sonrieron con desparpajo y se dieron las buenas noches. Harry siguió mirando el fuego, pero sintió que lo observaban y se volteó

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con irritación, siempre le había molestado que lo observaran como esperando que hiciera alguna gracia digna de una simio de zoológico

- ¿No que no son nada? - preguntó Parvati con brusquedad.

Hermione por otro lado tenía una mirada triste; Harry le sonrió, pero Hermione pareció ignorarlo.

- Eso no fue intencional, todos lo vieron, estaba distraído. Además, ese tipo de besos no son de amor, son de cariño - dijo Harry sin flaquear

- Yo me voy a dormir – dijo Parvati con cierta indiferencia, sin creerle en lo absoluto. Se levantó y se fue al dormitorio de las chicas.

Mientras subía se encontró con Ron que venía del dormitorio de los chicos con un ajedrez mágico, pero siguió de largo, este tampoco le prestó atención

- Ya me va a oír esa cualquiera - decía Parvati, bastante enojada.

Al entrar al dormitorio Diane se estaba cambiando, se ponía una pequeña bata se seda muy bonita, pero eso sí, no se quitó las medias, se sentó en la cama y se quito unos pequeños botoncitos de plata de las orejas. Al ver quien entró, solo la ignoró

- Eres una zorra ¿lo sabías? – le soltó Parvati con furia, Diane la miró serena y luego sonrió.

- Claro, entre nosotras nos reconocemos – repuso Diane y le dio la espalda siguiendo en lo suyo. Zorra... detestaba esa palabra

- Pero... ¡cómo te atreves! - exclamó Parvati, indignada.

- Tu empezaste – contestó Diane, acomodándose en su cama

- ¿Sabes...? Ese beso que le diste a Harry fue muy intencional de tu parte, aunque él diga lo contrario – opinó Parvati tercamente, mirándola con intenso rencor

- Y si así fuera ¿qué? - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, ya estaba harta de esa chica, cuando se percato de que no le caía bien no pensó que fuera por verdadero odio, salió de su cama y la encaró -: ¿Algo te molesta?, que yo sepa Harry no es nada tuyo, esta libre para cualquier chica... así que me vas diciendo de una vez que es lo que te pasa conmigo

- ¡HARRY NO SE MERECE A UNA OFRECIDA COMO TU, ME OISTE! - gritó a todo pulmón

- En la sala común, que habían oído los gritos de Parvati, aunque no se entendió lo que dijo, se sobresaltaron y subieron de inmediato, iban tan rápido que la escalera en forma de tobogán no fue un impedimento para que los chicos pudieran seguir, pensando que algo malo había pasado. Cuando abrieron la puerta del dormitorio de chicas, y antes de que Parvati pudiera seguir gritando encontraron a Diane dándole una gran bofetada

- Óyeme bien, Patil, a mi nadie me habla así y mucho menos tu, estoy harta de ti, de tus idioteces, de que seas tan infantil, ¡madura de una vez!, ya tienes 16 años por Dios santo.

Diane estaba exasperada. Harry estaba seguro que con solo mirarla podría estallar, ya había visto ese tipo de reacciones en ella y nunca terminaban en nada bueno

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó Hermione con su habitual tono autoritario, mirándolas con la frente arrugada - ¡Explíquense!

- ¿Que no la oíste? - dijo Parvati con lágrimas en los ojos - Me insultó, la muy...

- Parvati, por favor, ya basta - dijo Hermione –. Desde que llegó te has mostrado bastante altanera…

- ¡Eso no es cierto!, ella me provocó cuando entre en la habitación - mintió Parvati, sintiendo una mirada asesina en su cuello

- Esta conversación me parece inútil porque nadie dirá que paso y solo hay una forma de saberlo con certeza de manera imparcial– comentó Hermione pensativamente.

Se encaminó hacia un rincón del cuarto y sacó una esfera plateada.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntaron los chicos muertos de la curiosidad.

- Ya deberían saberlo – dijo Hermione, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia -. Es como una cámara mágica, graba todo en los cuartos, solo los prefectos tenemos acceso a ella, el profesor Dumbledore creyó que era necesario por si se presentaban este tipo de situaciones.

Parvati palideció, abriendo los ojos como platos

- ¿Por qué no nos advertiste sobre ellas? - preguntó Ron bastante molesto, como sintiéndose ultrajado

- Si lo hice, pero ustedes no me prestaron atención, solo Harry lo hizo – contestó Hermione con reprobación.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry quien afirmó con la cabeza

- Vengan, acérquense – les propuso Hermione -, veremos lo que pasó.

Todos iban a mirar la esfera, pero Diane se los impidió

- ¿Qué pasa?, acaso es cierto lo que dice Parvati - preguntó Harry, mirándola a los ojos

- Claro que no – respondió con cierto fastidio por la duda -. Solo que... bueno... antes de que llegara Patil, yo me estaba cambiando de ropa – titubeó, y se sonrojó levemente

- ¿En serio?, podemos...

- ¡Dean, Seamus, cállense! Por eso no te preocupes solo miraremos desde que entró Parvati - dijo Hermione para tranquilizarla, realizando algo muy extraño con la esfera, como tanteándola y sonrió -. Ahora si, acérquense

Todos así lo hicieron, escucharon todo, se sorprendieron mucho cuando Parvati insultaba a Diane, Zorra ante esta palabra todos voltearon a verla, una ofrecida como tú. Al terminar de mirar, todos estaban sorprendidos, entonces Hermione añadió.

- Bueno... es lamentable que tenga que hace esto, especialmente cuando ni siquiera hemos comenzado clases ni ganado puntos, por lo tanto apenas se ganes los primeros 3 puntos serán dados por perdidos, y tú Parvati le debes una disculpa a Diane, y si no cuidas tu lengua la próxima vez podría acarrearte una suspensión.

Antes de que Parvati pudiera decir algo Diane replicó

- Claro que no voy a aceptar una disculpa falsa de ésta, mucho menos tener que escucharla un minuto más, que se ahorre sus palabras - luego se dirigió a Parvati -: y te pido, por favor, que no vuelvas a insultarme porque no respondo, y te lo advierto frente a todos, yo no tengo la paciencia para aguantar las niñerías de nadie, cuando estés preparada para tener una conversación civilizada y hayas madurado hablamos, con su permiso, necesito aire.

Tomó su levantadora y la capa de Griyffindor y salió de la habitación de las chicas. Harry miró por última vez a Parvati y salió tras Diane. Sus compañeros la miraban sorprendidos, cuando todos se disponían a salir la última en hacerlo fue Lavender quien miró a su amiga y le dijo sin rodeos:

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy decepcionada de ti, créeme que entiendo tus razones pero no justifican lo que hiciste - y salió dejando a la chica muy apenada y furiosa.

En la sala común, Ron jugaba ajedrez mágico con Lavender y Hermione estaba tratando de leer un libro, pero la preocupación y la inquietud no la dejaban pensar, porque fue tras ella, que tonta eres Hermione, fue con ella porque la quiere, métete eso en tu cabeza

- ¡Rayos, esto es insoportable! - pensó en voz alta y percatándose que Ron y Lavender la observaban extraño añadió algo nerviosa -: Lo siento, es que sigo pensando en lo de hace un momento, la responsabilidad de estar pendiente de todo puede llegar a perturbarme.

- Es cierto, no puedo creer eso de Parvati, que yo sepa Diane no le hizo nada y...

- Es por Harry... - soltó Ron como si nada, moviendo su alfil a la temblorosa torre de Lavender -. Parvati esta interesada en Harry y pues, supone que Diane también, por eso se enojó, y Diane se dio cuenta de eso y como Parvati le había estado echando miradas algo raras decidió fastidiarla un poco y saber hasta donde era capas de llegar

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – preguntó Hermione, bastante sorprendida de la muestra de inteligencia de Ron - ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Se le llama instinto masculino – aclaró con algo de indignación haciendo que Hermione se apenara un poco -. Créanme, casi nunca falla en estos casos ¡jaque mate! - exclamó mientras su reina destrozaba a puño limpio al rey de Lavender que lo movió por puro error -. Por otra parte, si quieren saber lo que le pasa a Parvati, ahí si pregúntenle ustedes porque yo me voy a dormir, con permiso - y dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una se fue

- ¿En serio crees lo que dijo Ron? - pregunto atónita Lavender, nunca pensó que Ron se despidiera de esa manera -. Parvati no me había dicho nada, aunque creo que algo hay de cierto, Parvati se comporta muy rara últimamente, creo que tiene razón...

- ¿Tú crees?, Digo... porque... bueno... Harry esta enamorado de otra chica, lo dijo en el comedor, ¿crees que Diane y él mentían con respecto a que no son nada?, Parece que son novios, sino porque se fue tras ella... - Hermione opinaba sin pensar, algo inusual en ella, pues Lavender escuchó claro cuando dijo -... Si, de seguro son novios y eso es lo único que me faltaba...

- Hermione ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Si no te molesta

- Eh... Claro dime, ¿Qué pasa?

- Desde que te enredaste con Kurm no hemos sabido que tengas mas novios ¿te gusta alguien? digo ¿ahora?

Ante esto Hermione se puso tan colorada que solo decía incoherencias

- ¿Qué dices?, claro que no... Además, primero, entre Víctor y yo solo había y hay amistad, quien me puede gustar a mí... a quien se le ocurre semejante cosa... él nunca me miraría más que como su amiga... - sé calló y miro a Lavender que sonreía

- Entonces si hay alguien – insistió Lavender con una sonrisa

- Bueno... yo... verás... Te estoy hablando de Victor, ¿Qué creías? – preguntó Hermione, dejando a un lado su libro y lista para dar una ronda nocturna supervisando a dos prefectos.

- Si, claro. Pues déjame decirte que estás equivocada - se levantó y cuando estaba parada en las escaleras miró a Hermione con alegría - Creo que tienes oportunidad con Harry...

Diane estaba muy molesta, ¿quién se cree esa para llamarla "zorra"?. Iba camino a los terrenos, cuando chocó con alguien, no se fijó quién era, solo se disculpó. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, una voz la hizo detenerse, volteó y ahí estaba una de sus tantas preocupaciones.

- Oye, ten más cuidado...

Miró con quien había chocado pero "_Ahí no, ella no". _Aún así se atrevió a preguntar

_- _¿Te pasa algo? - era Draco, Draco Malfoy

- Nada, solo tuve una pelea con una compañera de cuarto – contestó Diane distraídamente -, pero no importa, y si me disculpas, necesito salir a tomar aire fresco...

Se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino, pero Draco la detuvo del brazo, Diane sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, erizándole la piel, pero tenía que recordarse a si misma con quien estaba tratando

- Oye... siento si te causé molestias con Potter hoy en la tarde... este... Puedo acompañarte, no es bueno que salgas a estas horas, es peligroso - él la miraba de pies a cabeza se veía muy linda "tranquilízate Draco es solo... una Gryffindor más"

- No te preocupes, no pasó nada. Y si gustas por favor, te agradecería que me acompañaras - y ambos se dirigieron a los terrenos

La caminata estuvo muy silenciosa, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro, más sin embargo Diane estaba muy triste pensaba que por lo que le dijo Parvati, la primera impresión de su nueva compañera había sido de fulana y zorra, zorra... nadie nunca en la historia se hubiera atrevido a llamarla así conociéndola, si eso pensaba ella ¿que pensarían los otros? ¿Será igual que con Parvati? ¿Demostrarle tanto cariño a Harry era mal visto? ¿Valdría la pena ese absurdo juego para despertar los celos de Hermione? Si las cosas seguían así se pondrían difíciles y todo se complicaría, lo menos que quería era crearle mala fama a Harry. Draco notó que una silenciosa lágrima cruzaba la mejilla de la chica, y se puso frente a ella

- ¿Segura que estás bien? – le preguntó con decisión y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con una confianza que no se explicaba de dónde salió.

- No... - y como signo de que estaba muy triste se abrazó a Draco.

Se sintió sumamente extraña, al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ese tipo de reacciones, más cuando el muchacho la rodeo con los brazos, comprendiendo al fin que no había nada de malo en ello pues esa chica que estaba en esos momentos muy triste, era la misma que rondaba cada rincón de su pensamiento en las últimas horas...

En esos momentos fue testigo de cómo su orgullo de Slythering se iba al diablo, ¿qué más daba que ella fuera quien fuera? Era nuevo para él sentir estar con una chica en esas condiciones, más si no era de su mismo linaje. La única mujer que le había profesado un amor verdadero era su madre, aunque ahora, los dos estaban muy a gusto. Diane sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus entrañas, Draco era muy especial, desde el primer momento le había intrigado aquel chico lleno de misterios, aunque no fue tan amigable, y pues, ahora solo le importaba lo que estaba viviendo con él, ahí abrazados bajo la luz de las estrellas. Al parecer Draco Malfoy no era tan malo como lo pintaban, si era como era se lo debía a su padre que era un mal nacido de primera.

- ¿Ahora me dirás por qué lloras? – le preguntó Draco con serenidad.

Diane lo miró fijamente a los ojos, eso ojos grises que la empezaban a enloquecer, decidió contarle todo, su semblante y tono de voz le daban la confianza suficiente para desahogarse y entonces Draco embozó una sonrisa consoladora

- No te agobies por eso, si tú sabes que no es cierto, no le prestes atención, porque supongo que tu no tienes algo con Potter... o ¿si? - preguntó, y sin saber porque, temiendo la respuesta

Ante esta pregunta Diane sonrió, lo cual hizo que Draco se quedara embobado mirándola, e imaginara que si había ese "algo"

- Claro que hay algo... una relación muy unida... Sabes, lo quiero mucho - antes esas palabras el corazón de Draco sintió un pequeño pinchazo ¿qué era eso?, pero Diane continuó hablando -: Draco... nadie lo sabe pero... Harry es... – dudó, nadie podía saberlo, menos un Malfoy -. La verdad no se si debiera decirte esto pero... ya que estas aquí, no veo porque no deba tenerte confianza, además estoy segura de que no dirás nada, porque no dirás nada de lo que te cuente... ¿verdad? - preguntó con nerviosismo, era evidente que estaba a punto de cometer un error garrafal, lo sabía, estaba segura de ello pero su mente, antaño audaz en exceso, se resistía con vehemencia a pensar cualquier cosa mala de Draco.

- Claro que puedes confiar en mi, creo que desde que te conocí tuve el presentimiento de que íbamos a ser amigos, aunque mi orgullo Slythering podía más que yo, muy a mi pesar termine aceptando que me caías bien a pesar de ser Gryffindor... y amiga de Potter - dijo con una sonrisa sincera, era increíble como su rostro cambiaba con tal solo esa simple expresión si lo hiciera mas a menudo dejaría noqueada a cualquier chica – Además, pregúntale a cualquiera de este colegio si yo tengo amigos y te dirán que no... por lo general... yo trato de no fraternizar con nadie... pero... tu... eres especial... y supongo que no pierdo nada si somos amigos, es más, supongo que me hace falta tener un amigo al cual contarle mis penas, tus secretos estarán a salvo contigo, aunque no lo creas, y como habrás notado que todo Hogwarts me odia, por ser hijo de... - vaciló un momento y la miró a los ojos

- El hecho de que seas hijo de Lucius Malfoy no te hace igual, él es un mortífago, tu no - las palabras de la chica dejaron noqueado a Draco, pero lo hicieron sentir muy bien

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?, yo no te lo había dicho... - decía extrañado

- No era necesario que lo dijeras, yo ya lo sabía, y tu apariencia no es que ayude mucho, físicamente eres casi una copia - le dirigió una de sus hermosas sonrisas, preguntándose como ella misma no fue capas de darse cuenta

- ¿Y no te asusta estar con un Malfoy? – le preguntó Draco. Su miraba se perdió en esos ojos azules

- Depende, si eres igual a tu padre tenlo por seguro que no te hablaré el resto de mi vida - repuso con una risita

- Por ese lado estoy a salvo, puedes estar segura que aunque lo parezca, no soy igual a él - dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa

- Bueno... entonces dime si tienes tiempo para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, porque la historia es bastante larga - Diane observaba a Draco quien miraba su reloj

- Pues... tenemos toda la noche, aunque mejor entramos a un aula vacía si quieres, hace frío

- Mejor nos quedamos aquí, en estos momentos han de estar buscándome y no quiero encontrarme con ningún Gryffindor mucho menos con Patil, ¿qué tal esa roca de allá? – dijo, señalando un gran bulto a la orilla del lago

- Entonces ponte cómoda, las damas primero - dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y Diane se reía. Puso su túnica en la roca para estar más cómodos y la chica se envolvió bien en la suya para tomar valor y comenzar con el relato.

- Seguro que quieres escuchar toda la historia es larga...

- Descuida, soy paciente y tenemos mucho tiempo, apenas son las 10 - dijo mostrándole su reloj

- Bueno... ahí va, esto es lo mas extraño que he hecho en mi vida... después de como pasaron las cosas en el tren... en fin, todo comenzó en las vacaciones de verano...

FLASH BACK

Harry se encontraba de visita en el callejón Diagon con Sirius y Remus, llevaban ahí desde temprano en la mañana y ya eran casi las 10, pues necesitaba amoblar el cuarto de Harry, por lo que iban cargados de bolsas con cubrecamas de snitch y algunos posters de las mejores selecciones de quidditch del mundo. Hacía un calor infernal, por lo cual se disponían a tomar un helado en "Florean Fortescue", estaban esperando la orden cuando se escuchó el ruido de una explosión. Salieron inmediatamente a la terraza y lo que vieron los dejó pálidos, una veintena de mortífagos se encontraba atacando el callejón, Harry los miraba asombrado pues era raro ver mortífagos, Voldemort no había atacado en mucho tiempo

- ¡Rápido!... toma a Harry y aléjate - decía Sirius a Remus -. Tal ves quieren tomar represarías

- Estás loco si crees que voy a huir de esos - decía Harry mientras se soltaba de Remus y a las bolsas que llevaba en la mano

- No seas necio, ¡VETE! – le ordenó su padrino, reteniéndolo con las manos

- Lo siento... pero esta vez no voy a obedecerte

Se soltó del agarre de su padrino y se dirigió al lugar de ataque, cuando se estaba acercando, un grupo de aurores llegó, eran solo seis lo cual suponía no era suficiente, pero lo que más le extrañó fue ver a una chica entre el grupo, tal vez de su misma edad. La chica era muy fuerte pues de un hechizo mandaba a tres de ellos a volar, hablo con un auror que se encontraba cerca de ella y al parecer le ordeno algo con lo cual el otro afirmo y entre ambos siguieron repartiendo hechizos, la expresión dura de su cara denotaba gran concentración, lo hacía muy bien. Detrás de Harry venía su padrino y su amigo. Remus, al ver a la chica, ahogó un grito. Harry dedujo que al parecer la conocía, la chica por otro lado al ver a Remus relajó un poco su semblante, pero ese momento de distracción le costó caro, seis de los mortífagos le lanzaron a la vez la maldición _crucio_ dándole de lleno, un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el callejón, Harry miraba aterrado como ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, y como pudo se puso de pie. Se dirigió a los mortífagos y gritó

- _¡Rastar Golem!_

Una enorme roca apareció de la nada llevándose a varios de ellos y embistiéndolos con fuerza contra las paredes de uno de los locales, la varita se le cayó de las manos y lentamente, en ese momento, y a pesar de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas la chica cayó inconsciente

Harry dio un paso para ir en su ayuda, los demás aurores parecían haberse percatado pero al tratar de ayudarla los pocos mortífagos que quedaban les atacaban destrozando parte de los locales mas cercanos, por lo cual solo podían protegerla poniéndose alrededor de ella, pero Remus fue mas rápido, corrió hacía ella al mismo momento que un auror bastante fornido la tomaba en brazos después de recoger su varita del suelo

- Yo la llevare – apresuro Remus

- Lo siento pero debo llevarla a la clínica del departamento – contesto el hombre con una rotundidad acentuada por su voz de barítono

- Vamos, Frederick sabes que puedo llevarla, aquí te necesitan – el hombre le miro fijamente hasta que accedió y la acomodo en los brazos de Lupin

- Esta bien, creo que ahora yo estoy a cargo... cuídela

La chica se removió un poco y entre abrió los ojos dispuesta a levantarse

- No... puedo ... irme... – trato de bajarse de los brazos de Remus pero al momento dejo de hacerlo porque sentía que perdía las luces de nuevo

- Vamos, capitán cálmese... rayos creo que se ha desmayado, cuando despierte por favor digale que todo esta bien, que nosotros estamos bien

- Si... - la llevó de inmediato a uno de los locales cercanos, pidió prestada la chimenea al consternado tendero y algo de polvos flu, se metió con ella y gritó - ¡HOSPITAL PARA AURORES SAN RUBROCK!

Ante la perplejidad de la situación, Harry y Sirius tomaron las bolsas y lo siguieron, el primero estaba muy confundido, pero Sirius no, todo indicaba que él sabía quién era esa chica.

Ya en el hospital buscaron a los otros, el ataque había causado mucho caos, heridos y médimagos corrían de un lado para otro. En un extremo de la inmaculada sala encontraron a Remus, sentado con la cabeza recostada sobre el espaldar de la silla, su cara expresaba infinita preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasó, cómo está? - preguntó Sirius muy preocupado, acercándose a su amigo

- Parece que no esta muy mal pero tampoco tan bien – comunicó Remus con la voz ahogada

- No te preocupes, lunático, todo saldrá bien, ella es una chica muy fuerte, saldrá de esta - le decía canuto para que se tranquilizara, apoyando una mano tranquilizadora en su espalda

- No debí dejarla trabajar en el ministerio, es muy joven, aunque sea muy fuerte aún es una niña. Si James estuviera vivo y supiera lo que le pasó no me lo perdonaría - Remus hablaba sin pensar, pues Harry de una le preguntó

- ¿Mi padre?, ¿qué tiene que ver esa chica con mi padre? - los adultos no supieron qué contestarle

- Bueno... ella...

- ¿Quién de ustedes trajo al Capitan Williams hace un momento? - preguntó una sanadora, acercándose a ellos

- Yo... díganos cómo esta, ¿se pondrá bien? - Remus estaba muy preocupado

- ¿Son familiares? – pregunto – porque su escuadrón acaba de llegar

- Si... – confirmó Remus con vacilación, percatándose de la presencia de Harry, pero habló al fin - Soy su padre, pero dígame cómo esta, ¿se repondrá?

- Si, está fuera de peligro, pero está un poco delicada. Ha despertado, la verdad no creí que soportara, el daño interno es mínimo pero seis _crucios_ son demasiado para alguien de su edad. Pueden pasar a verla, pero solo un momento, los aurores están fuera de su cuarto, síganme por favor

- ¿Remus tiene una hija? - preguntó Harry bastante confundido, caminando al lado de Sirius

- Si... pero él te lo explicará más tarde. Es importante para ti también, aunque no lo creas - Sirius dejó al joven con la cabeza hecha un ocho mientras seguía a Remus

Al llegar al cuarto, el tipo que Harry reconoció como Frederick, acompañado de otros dos, saludo a Remus con un movimiento de cabeza y dio la orden para que los dejaran pasar, en una cama frente a una gran ventana estaba ella, la chica al ver a Remus comenzó a sollozar y le sonrió, al tiempo que sacaba fuerzas para levantarse, pero no pudo. Remus corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, y le dio un prolongado beso en la frente mientras la chica lloraba en su pecho

- Lo siento... de verdad... lo siento, te he fallado... - decía con la voz quebrada y abrazándolo fuertemente

- Claro que no, yo siempre voy a estar orgulloso de ti, eres una buena chica - le decía lunático para consolarla -. Ya olvídalo, pero... desde este momento dejarás de trabajar en el Ministerio- al ver que ella iba a protestar, agregó -: Es una orden, no puedo permitir que esto se repita, no voy a arriesgarte.

- Este... - se detuvo al ver a Harry quien le devolvió la mirada, ella susurro confundida, parpadeo lentamente antes de comenzar a desmayarse de nuevo - ¿James...?

- y quedó inconsciente, mientras Remus la acomodaba otra vez en la cama.

- ¿Cómo me llamó? - preguntó con curiosidad, aun sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío por la breve conexión de sus miradas

- James... te llamo James - aclaró Sirius con resignación, - Lunático creo que es hora de contarle la verdad a Harry, Dumbledore lo entenderá

- Este... bueno... – repuso, pero una enfermera los interrumpió

- ¿Los familiares de Diane Williams?

- Nosotros - contestó Remus de inmediato.

- Es hora de que salgan, ella necesita descansar, podrán verla en la tarde cuando el papeleo del ministerio este completo, con permiso - y salió dejando muchas más dudas en Harry

- La chica se llama Diane... ¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿Qué es lo que no me han dicho? - estaba muy confundido y por alguna razón sentía que empezaba a enfadarse

- Será mejor que lo dejemos para después - al ver la cara que ponía el chico añadió -: Te juro que te contaré con lujo de detalles - y Remus salió de la habitación seguido de Sirius

Harry quedó ahí parado al lado de la cama de la chica, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que le recordaba a alguien ¿acaso se parecía a Remus?. Ignorando la orden de la enfermera y que muy seguramente uno de los hombres que estaba afuera entraría a sacarlo, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, observando su rostro, hacia un calor sofocante por lo cual su piel se veía brillosa, desvió la vista y se fijó en la mesa donde estaba la medicina, había una especie de billetera al lado de la varita. Se preguntó si era de ella, y vencido por la curiosidad, que era más grande que sus ganas de obedecer la tomó. Al abrirla y ver la foto comprobó efectivamente ella era la dueña, pero se sorprendió aún más al leer los datos de la identificación, en un documento de color oscuro que recubría una credencial decía

_MINISTERIO DE MAGIA DE INGLATERRA_

_DEPARTAMENTO DE AURORES_

_Nombre: DIANE MARIE POTTER WILLIAMS _

_Edad: 15 años _

_Estatus: Auror, Primera Clase_

_Cargo: Capitán, escuadrón tercero_

- Potter... – susurró

Harry había quedado en shock, salió de ahí con la identificación en la mano ante la mirada intimidante de aquellos hombre, no iba a esperar más, Sirius y Remus le explicarían todo quisieran o no. Ya basta de ocultarle cosas.

Los adultos se encontraban en la sala de espera, levantaron la vista cuando una sombra los tapó.

- ¿Era esto lo que no me querían decir? – dijo con ira contenida, mostrándoles el nombre completo de la chica

- Harry, cálmate y siéntate, te lo contaremos todo - dijo Remus, Harry así lo hizo esperando una explicación.

- No vale la pena darle tantos rodeos al asunto, Harry... Diane... ella... Harry, ella es la hermana menor de tu padre, James.

La noticia le cayó como baldado de agua fría, una familiar diferente de los Dursley y él sin saberlo

- Pero... como... digo... ¡dijiste que era tu hija! y ¡es de mi edad!... es casi imposible - estaba azorado por la noticia y además una gran decepción le palpitaba el pecho

- Claro que no es imposible, Tu abuela tuvo a James a los 18 años, era muy Joven, y pues cuando volvió a quedar en estado tu padre se había casado con Lily y ésta estaba embarazada de ti, eres solo unos meses mayor que ella Harry. Y digo que es mi hija porque así lo consideramos ambos, prácticamente yo la he criado, ella sabe que no soy su padre pero le gusta llamarme así

Sirius esperó a que el joven asimilara lo que había dicho, y Remus continuó:

- Cuando ella nació, tu abuela que me quería mucho al igual que a canuto, me eligió para ser el padrino, pues Sirius ya era el tuyo, no le importo que yo fuera hombre lobo, era una gran mujer, la quería como si fuera mi madre - Remus había dicho eso con un sentimiento de culpa

- Bueno... eso hasta cierto punto es comprensible – admitió Harry -, lo que no entiendo cómo es que ella trabaja en el departamento de aurores, es muy joven, además eso es peligroso.

- Ella es una bruja muy inteligente... de forma casi descarada diría yo. Algo raro pasó, aun sigo pensado que fueron los sucesos en el valle de Godric hace 10 años, por mas que he intentado nunca me ha dicho que fue lo que paso, sus poderes se desarrollaron a los 5 años y no a los 11 como los magos normales, entonces entró a estudiar a Hogwarts con un permiso especial de Dumbledore y un nombre falso, por si Voldemort aparecía. Gracias a que era muy lista, cursó primero y segundo en un año, y así sucesivamente hasta terminar, cuando se graduó apenas iba a cumplir nueve años, ella quería ser auror y pues como terminó con títulos honorarios de magia en todas las materias, a pesar de ser tan joven, era prácticamente una niña, el ministerio la admitió de inmediato, y como yo era su tutor legar ya que tus abuelos habían desaparecido, y tus padres habían muerto, me correspondía a mi dar el permiso y llenar otra cantidad de papeleo para que ella estudiara para ser auror. Yo estaba en contra, pero ella me rogó, me dijo que no me arrepentiría, que sabría responderme, yo accedí, y ella se graduó cuando tenía 12, aunque realmente parecía de 14, – dijo con una risita, pero cambio su semblante a uno mas serio - desde entonces es auror, hasta ahora, no dejare que siga siéndolo, tienes razón Harry es muy peligroso - Remus estaba abatido

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron? – replicó Harry a manera de reproche, se estaba reprimiendo lo mas posible por no gritar -. ¡Esto era importante para mi!, es mi única pariente de sangre (a los Dursley no los consideraba familia), mi vida hubiera sido mejor si la hubiera conocido, aunque solo fuera para hablar con ella, no me hubiera importado pasar mi niñez metido en una alacena.

Y con una última mirada de tristeza se dirigió hacia algún lugar del hospital, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar

- Yo hablare con él – acotó Sirius y fue tras Harry

- Harry... espera - decía Sirius

- Por favor... ¿qué me dirás? "Era por tu bien, Harry"... "Era lo mejor" Ya estoy hasta el cuerno de excusas tontas, Sirius. Necesito estar solo.

Harry caminó aún más rápido

- Te digo que esperes - la voz de su padrino sonaba autoritaria

Harry paró en seco y miró fijamente a Sirius, dispuesto a escuchar la disculpa que le tenía preparada, como retándolo a que le mintiera, Sirius ya esperaba una reacción semejante.

- Entiende, Harry, por favor, si quieres puedes buscar en los libros de admitidos de Hogwarts, no aparecen más Potter que los antecesores de tu padre y el tuyo, solo algunas personas de confianza que trabajan en el ministerio y Dumbledore saben que ella es hermana de James Potter, pero ella sabe todo de ti, siempre ha estado al pendiente de lo que te pasa, sufrió mucho al ver como te trataban los Dursley, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Es mayor ante la ley por los gajes de su trabajo pero aun es menor de edad para ocuparse de alguien, fue ella la que hizo mi encierro en Azkaban menos doloroso, me visitaba, y me informaba lo que podía de ti, aunque fuera auror, no podía hace nada, solo encargó a Arabella Figg que a escondidas de Dumbledore la mantuviera informada. Bella no podía negarse, Diane era su superior y le informaba todo lo que te hacían esos muggles. Ella sabe también todo de James, sabe todo de su vida. En cuanto despierte puedes preguntarle lo que quieras solo te pido que por favor te calmes – Harry asistió pero se alejó de Sirius, antes de perderlo de vista dijo

- Esto es lo peor que me ha hecho Dumbledore hasta el momento, y desgraciadamente siento que no se lo perdonaré jamás... – Sirius quedo perplejo por sus palabras

La tarde casi fue eterna, sentado en aquella silla al lado de la cama de ella pensaba en qué decirle o cómo hablarle. Su "tía", pensó, Harry rió ante esa idea, pues decirle tía a alguien menor que él le era extraño. Remus y Sirius lo dejaron solo con ella, aunque no así ese tal Frederick quien estaba parado, muy rígido, a los pies de la cama, aún no despertaba. Esperó un momento, al cabo de dos minutos ella reaccionó, pero no se fijó que había alguien al lado de ella

- Oh... me llevan los diablos – se quejo mientras se sujetaba el vientre - ...estúpidas camas de hospital, como las odio... – susurró con fastidio.

- Capitán ¿cómo se encuentra? – Diane se fijo en aquel hombre y sonrió con pesar

- Creo que no moriré... ¿cómo están todos? – tenia una mano tapándose los ojos

- Bien... solo Cooper resulto herido cuando un mortífago le lanzo un _expelliarmus_ pero ya esta mejor – el hombre mantenía una pose militante mientras hablaba, eso le dio tiempo a Harry de fijarse en su atuendo. Siempre había visto que los aurores iban la mayor parte del tiempo con ropa particular pero el grupo que acudió al callejon estaba uniformado, no con túnica como era de esperarse sino con un traje negro muy parecido a los que usaban las fuerzas especiales muggles.

- Por favor lleve el informe del ataque al departamento y deje todo en orden, yo iré mañana para complementar el resto, y ya descanse usted también - se quito la mano de la cara y le sonrió levemente

- ¿Se le ofrece algo mas, Capitán? – el hombre se relajo notablemente y Harry vio que, a pesar de sonreír, el también tenia una semblante cansado, tenía el cabello, al parecer castaño cobrizo, cubierto de polvo y sus ojos gris oscuro reflejaban parte de su agotamiento

- Si, vaya inmediatamente a que le revisen ese brazo por Dios – Harry observo que el hombre tenia ensangrentada la manga izquierda que se encontraba hecha jirones

- Bien, nos veremos luego, Capitán – el hombre camino hasta la puerta pero se detuvo ante el llamado de Diane, que aun mantenía la misma posición

- Eh, ¿Frederick?

- ¿Si, capitán?

- Muchas gracias – el hombre afirmo con la cabeza y salió dejando a Harry solo

Diane decidió abrir los ojos y mientras se incorporaba puso una mano en su pecho, tambien le dolía, observó al chico con asombro, como si hubiera esperado que no estuviera ahí, parecía que al fin se había fijado que Harry estaba presente y que la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, pues ahora recordaba a quien se parecía, ella era muy parecida a él y a su padre. La diferencia era que ella tenia el cabello negro muy largo, además de manejable y sus ojos, que eras azules como los de su padre (sabemos que los ojos de James no era azules era miel, pero a mi me gustan mas azules jeje), tenían una bonita forma, la chica era realmente hermosa, Diane también le correspondió con una sonrisa cosa que los sorprendió más, pues se reía igual a él

- Hola - dijo Harry

- Hola, supongo que quieres respuestas a muchas preguntas. Descuida, las contestare todas - dijo mientras intentaba pararse de la cama, le flaquearon las piernas y cuando casi cae, Harry la sujetó en brazos, justo en el momento en que una enfermera entraba quien por lo visto conocía a Diane

- Vaya, no me habías dicho que tenias un novio tan guapo - dijo en tono de burla

- No es mi novio - contestó riendo y a la vez con una mueca de exasperación por las pocas energías -. Ya quisiera tener uno así - miró de reojo al joven que estaba muy rojo, mientras este la colocaba de nuevo en la cama -. Se llama Harry y es un familiar

- Si tú lo dices, solo te digo que no te demores, tu padre vendrá para llevarte a casa -

y salió dejándolos solos

- Bueno Harry, soy toda oídos - dijo la chica, Harry pudo notar que estaba muy nerviosa, retorcía con sus manos las sabanas y miraba a hacia todos lados menos a él

- La verdad no tengo muchas preguntas, creo que tengo muy claro quien eres, Sirius se encargó de aclarármelo. Sólo tengo unas pocas, quisiera saber, ¿por qué aún cuando estaba en Hogwarts nunca supe de ti? Yo ya sabía que era mago, ¿cuál era el problema?

- Dumbledore – Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho "otra vez Dumbledore" pensó – No lo juzgues mal – le dijo como leyéndole la mente -... él ha sido como mi abuelo, siempre me decía que tu no debías enterarte, al menos no por el momento, pues eras muy pequeño, lo que menos necesitabas era una tía menor que tú, y que no tenía tiempo para ti, pues yo estaba en la academia de aurores

- ¿Sabes?, eso no me hubiera importado, lo que yo necesitaba era una verdadera familia, los Dursley, eran... son muy malos conmigo. Haber sabido que tu estabas me hubiera hecho más fáciles las cosas, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar de mí, de mis problemas, alguien que me escuchara, que me quisiera - Harry tenía los ojos vidriosos, reprimía a toda costa las lágrimas que querían salir a cántaros, Diane por otra parte tenia la cabeza gacha y solo dijo:

- Harry, yo... yo daría mi vida para regresar el tiempo y que no sufrieras, pero debes entender que las cosas no estaban a nuestro favor en ese entonces, si tu hubieras sabido de mí, estarías más que muerto, ambos lo estaríamos, Voldemort no nos hubiera dejado en paz

Ella no aguantó y lloraba en silencio

- Por favor, no llores - decía Harry sentándose a un lado de la cama y llorando él también -. Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos, y ya nadie va a separarnos, ni siquiera Voldemort.

Ella lo abrazó y comenzó a sollozar en su cuello, luego de un rato, lo miró a los ojos

- El único consuelo que me queda es saber que esa niñez tan dura te formó de carácter, además lo que debe importarte, es que ahora estaré para ti, y podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras, especialmente con las chicas - dijo en tono en burla, haciendo que Harry tomara un intenso color rosa

- Creo que juntarte con Sirius te esta afectando el cerebro - dijo riendo

- No me niegues que tienes a todas las chicas de Hogwarts babeando por ti - dijo arqueando una ceja y en un tono más alegre mientras se secaba los vestigios de lagrimas – No lo niegues... puedo corroborar todo lo que me digas...

- Claro que no - pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado cuando dijo esto

- Jajajaja - comenzó a reír descontroladamente, pero se detuvo cuando le dolió el vientre - ¿Sabes una cosa? hasta en eso eres igual a mi hermano, claro que él si admitía que las traía locas, y con mucho orgullo

- Tengo otra pregunta para ti - tratando de cambiar el tema - ¿Por qué querías ser un auror? Digo, ya lo eres, pero ¿porque? - la conversación fluía, esto alegro mucho a Harry

- Todos los Potter hemos sido aurores, nos gusta serlo, es como una costumbre familiar, un llamado de la sangre, pero el que quiera ser otra cosa que lo sea, para eso se invento la libertad de pensamiento – contestó mientas masajeaba su vientre con una mueca de dolor

- Yo ya había pensado ser uno, siempre me llamó la atención esa profesión, y si no puedo, seré jugador de quidditch

- Las dos cosas son buenas. No es por alardear, pero nuestra familia siempre ha sido buena en ese deporte, esta en los genes - dijo riendo

- ¿Tu sabes jugar quidditch? Eso tengo que verlo – espetó Harry con incredulidad.

- ¡Ah! cuando pueda te callaré la boca. Más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo, que no se te olvide - dijo con una sonrisa macabra

- Cuando te recuperes hablamos, por ahora...

- ¿Ya aclararon las dudas? - interrumpió Remus

- Hace rato, hablábamos de quidditch, y Harry me estaba retando - dijo mirando significativamente al muchacho

- Yo que tu no lo haría, esta chica es un peligro - Sirius entraba en el cuarto - Es una digna tía tuya

- Por el momento debemos regresar a casa - sentenció Remus

- Ya esperaba que lo dijeras Papá, odio este lugar, ¿Tío Siry, vendrás con nosotros?

- ¿Siry? - ante esto Harry no aguantó y soltó una carcajada que amortiguo con la sábana al recibir el chitón de una enfermera que estaba cerca

- No te burles, ella rara vez llama por el nombre ¿Verdad Lunático? Estoy seguro

que a ti también te pondrá un apodo

- Si, solo espera y verás

FIN FLASH BACK


	3. Un pie izquierdo no es suficiente

**Un mensajito me haría muy pero que muy feliz… ya sabes… todo esto es de JKR… **

**CAPITULO III**

**UN PIE IZQUIERDO NO ES SUFICIENTE**

La cara de Draco mostraba total estupefacción con la historia, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado tal cosa, su mente era un remolino y solo atinó a decir:

- Increíble, sencillamente increíble... tú... ¿tía de Potter? ¡Y además eres Auror¡, vaya, eso no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca en mi vida, espera... ¿o sea que es mentira lo de Dursmtrang?

- Un poco... estuve ahí de intercambio un par de meses hace tres, por cuestiones de trabajo, llegue a Londres unos días antes del ataque al callejón

- Eso es... increíble, además lo del Profesor Lupin - pero un pensamiento más poderoso ocupo su mente, comenzaba a sentir una extraña atracción hacia ella, ¿que haría ahora?

- Solo te pido por favor que mantengas el secreto, nadie debe enterarse, mi prioridad en Hogwarts es cuidar de Harry y ayudarle en otras cosas - y por alguna razón reía

- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? – quiso saber Draco, sintiéndose sumamente extraño por tener interés en información de Harry.

- Son cosas de Harry que no te puedo decir – repuso Diane – Si fueran mías, con mucho gusto.

- Si tú lo dices – susurró Draco con cierto rencor. Se suponía que ahora eran amigos, lo menos que él se esperaba es que confiara en contarle todo. Miró su reloj – Mierda, si no volvemos al castillo Filch nos acusara… son las 12:15.

- Si Remus se entera que estoy aquí me va a desollar viva, y no es por ofender, pero si se entera de que estaba contigo... Espero que se apiade de mi alma - dijo con una risita a la cual Draco contestó con otra

- Afortunadamente no me ofendo

Draco le tendió la mano a Diane para que se levantara, en un gesto de total galantería. Luego, tomó su capa y avanzaron hasta el castillo. A unos cuantos metros de la gran entrada de roble Harry los esperaba, apoyando el cuerpo en el marco y con los brazos cruzados. Draco se volvió hacia Diane.

- Mejor nos despedimos aquí – le dijo en tono vehemente –. Voy a entrar por la puerta trasera. No quiero que tengas problemas con Potter.

- Draco, Harry no pondrá problemas. Aunque no lo creas, es bastante razonable.

- De todas maneras… - dudó Draco, negando con terquedad – Que pases una buena noche.

- Que más da – aceptó Diane con resignación, encogiéndose de hombros - Muchas gracias por escucharme - y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla - eres un gran amigo…mmm quien lo diría jeje – bromeo con una sonrisa

- Descuida, cuando quieras no mas llámame

Diane vio a Draco emprender un camino muy diferente al de ella y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la oscuridad de lo noche lo tragó. Luego, mientras se cubría más con su capa, fue hasta donde Harry, quien la esperaba con una mirada de inusual seriedad.

- ¿Por qué saliste de ese modo de la torre? – le preguntó Harry a manera de reproche, yendo a su encuentro. Diane subía las escaleras abrazándose a si misma – Y más que hayas salido del castillo, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- Todo esta bien, no te preocupes, solo estaba paseando en los terrenos - dijo Diane para disculparse – Y quería un poco de aire fresco. Ya sabes como me pongo cada vez que tengo una rabieta. ¿Querías que en medio de la noche matara accidentalmente a Parvati?

- Te expulsarían.

- Es que pienso en todo – admitió Diane sin una pizca de vergüenza.

- ¿Y qué hacías con Malfoy?

- Me lo encontré de casualidad – contestó Diane con toda sinceridad, Harry puso los ojos en blanco – Y fue un verdadero alivio. Me sirvió mucho conversar con él, gracias a eso ahora estoy más tranquila. Sinceramente, Harry…

- Por qué será que no me gusta lo que me dices – comentó Harry con suspicacia.

- ¿Porque siempre he hecho lo que me da la gana? – apuntó Diane tratando, no sin cierto sarcasmo, de adivinar.

- No es solo por eso… ¿le has contado algo? – le preguntó Harry con temor. Diane lo miró en completo silencio – Y tampoco me gusta esa mirada.

- Ya lo sabe todo – le confirmó ella sin arrepentimiento – y confío en él, Harry. Espero que respetes mi decisión de tenerlo como amigo. No importa su apellido ni la casa a la que pertenece. Como persona me ha demostrado total confianza y eso para mi es suficiente.

- Desafortunadamente – susurró Harry recibiendo una mirada de reproche – Entremos, ya es muy tarde.

Diane asintió, sonriéndole con timidez. En el fondo estaba agradecida de que Harry ya no insistiera más en el tema. Ella le comprobaría que Draco ahora era una persona digna de confianza y aunque no esperara que se convirtieran en los mejores amigos, por lo menos se hizo al propósito de que se dieran cortésmente los buenos días.

Caminaron en completo silencio por los pasillos del colegio. Estaban tenuemente iluminados por algunas antorchas, los cuadros ya dormían, a excepción de unos cuantos en los que sus ocupantes bebían con descaro. Cuando subían las escaleras del vestíbulo, las que los llevaban directo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, escucharon la voz de Hermione. Harry tomó del brazo a Diane y se pegaron a la pared para que la sombra de esta los ayudara a esconderse.

- ¿Por qué hacemos esto? – preguntó Diane con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño.

- Porque Hermione puede delatarnos – susurró Harry, asomando un poco la cabeza para ver mejor.

- No exageres – le espetó Diane, también asomando la suya por debajo de la de Harry.

- Para que lo sepas de una vez, para Hermione están primero las reglas

Y apareció en el vestíbulo, acompañada de un chico y una chica de séptimo curso. Hablaban en voz baja y se detuvieron para examinar a los cuadros.

-Truman, no te preocupes – le dijo Hermione al chico –. Mañana le informaremos al profesor Dumbledore todas las que ha hecho _Peeves_ esta noche.

- Debiste haberlo visto – le contó Truman, examinando con minuciosidad el cuadro de una bruja muy vieja que dormía con la boca abierta y un hilo de baba conectaba con su perchera –. En mi vida nunca había visto un pizarrón con tantas palabrotas. Casi me da un ataque de risa al tratar de leerlo. Si no me hubiera dado cuenta, mañana la furia de Snape hubiera sido incontrolable

A la que casi le da un ataque de risa fue a Diane, que de solo imaginarse la mazmorra de Snape llena de escritos de palabras bastante groseras le parecía un espectáculo digno de ser visto. Harry le tapó la boca para que no la oyeran.

- También debemos informarle a los premios anuales – propuso la chica, pasándose las manos por el rostro –, ellos también deben tomar cartas en el asunto para controlarlo un poco.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir? – les dijo Hermione, mirándolos con compasión –. Y lo que Dánika dice es muy cierto, el compromiso debe ser de todos.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la torre de Ravenclaw? – le preguntó Truman a Dánika con preocupación –. Se me hace que te puedes quedar dormida en cualquier rinconcito.

- Si no te da pereza… - repuso la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se despidieron de Hermione y siguieron su camino hasta desaparecer de vista.

- Tenías razón con lo que me cuentas de ella – le susurró Diane –. Es bastante responsable.

Hermione dio media vuelta, pudieron ver que tenía unos pergaminos en las manos. Uno de ellos resbaló y al tratar de cogerlo los otros corrieron con la misma suerte. Con un resoplido de exasperación se agachó para recogerlos

- Mira por donde, Granger – dijo una voz a unos metros tras ella, arrastrando las palabras

- Diez puntos menos, Malfoy – repuso ella, levantándose para enfrentarlo. Diane dio un respigo –. Deberías estar durmiendo desde hace por lo menos tres horas.

- No solo eres torpe y sangre sucia, también eres una curiosa.

- Veinte puntos menos – susurró Hermione con crueldad.

Diane se llevó ambas manos a la boca, anonadada con lo que estaba viendo. Harry, instintivamente, sacó su varita. Si Draco intentaba atacar a Hermione se arrepentiría.

- ¿Te atreves a descontarme más puntos?

- Si – contestó Hermione con sencillez.

Se agachó para recoger sus pergaminos, ignorando a Draco con toda dignidad, pero él, en un arrebato de furia, se acercó a ella. Sabia que debía detenerse pero fue imposible

-No solo serás sangre sucia, también serás horrible. Rita Sketer será una divinura a tu lado y eso que se las arregla pobremente para no parecer un adefesio.

Tomó a Hermione de la capucha de su túnica y tirando de ella la levantó y la impulsó hacia atrás, logrando de la chica se golpeara la espalada con la pared. Draco la apuntó con la varita, Diane se quedó de hielo, Harry apunto a Draco y lo que ocurrió después fui inesperado. Una onda en lila casi transparente impactó contra Draco, el sonido que produjo fue un PUM sordo. Draco impactó contra la pared al lado opuesto de Hermione y resbaló hasta el suelo, soltando la varita y quedando inconsciente. Hermione sostenía la suya, apuntándolo. Estaba furiosa.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó ella en un grito ahogado, llevándose la mano que tenía libre a la boca.

- ¡Dios mio!– susurró Diane, horrorizada.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Truman, que se había devuelto con Dánika. Miró a Draco y lo comprendió –. No me digas que también intentó atacarte.

- ¿Intentarlo? – inquirió Hermione – ¿Es que lo ha hecho otras veces?

- De vez en cuando lo hace con los hijos de los muggles – le contó Dánika, mirando el cuerpo inerte de Draco con el mayor desprecio del mundo –. El año pasado me lanzó una maldición que me dejó con bigote por dos semanas enteras. No me extrañaría que te lanzara una que te deformara la cara.

- Eso era precisamente lo que me quería hacer.

- ¿Y con qué te defendiste para dejarlo así? – preguntó Truman, luego de tomarle el pulso a Draco.

- Un encantamiento condensador.

- ¿Un encantamiento condensador? – preguntó Dánika de inmediato. Su cansancio pareció haber desaparecido –. Pero eso… eso sólo se ve en la escuela de aurores… es de nivel TOFEL

- Bueno… si – admitió Hermione con timidez.

-¿Sabías que solo en 2 de cada 15 aurores es capaz de realizar ese encantamiento? – le preguntó Truman. Hermione asintió –. Bueno, me alegro que estés informada.

- Dejemos esto así – opinó Dánika, volviendo su vista a Draco –. El día de mañana estará lo suficientemente descompuesto como para ir siquiera a clases… Y creo que le servirá de lección para que por lo menos intente respetar tu autoridad – se acercó a él y le dio un puntapié en el estómago.

- ¡Danika! – la regañó Hermione.

-Esto fue por lo que me hizo el año pasado – dijo la chica, sacándole la lengua a Draco –. Vamos, Hermione, te acompañamos a la torre

Truman recogió los pergaminos de Hermione y los tres emprendieron camino hacia la escalera y por reacción Harry tomó a Diane del brazo y corrieron juntos hasta meterse en un relleno. Cuando Hermione y los otros dos prefectos pasaron por allí no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Harry escuchaba como Diane respiraba con agitación por la boca, indudablemente estaba decepcionada.

- No quería insistirte en el tema, pero ya lo viste por tus propios ojos – le dijo Harry con delicadeza.

- Solo no me lo recuerdes. Eso no es lo único que me ha impresionado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Harry. ¿Acaso había algo más de qué sorprenderse?

- ¿Viste el encantamiento que realizó Hermione?

- ¿El condensador?

- Esta chica debe tener mucho poder porque puede llegar a hacerlo – le informó Diane con seriedad –. Y a pesar de todas las cosas que aprendí por muy capaz que soy, y por mas de tratar, yo nunca pude pasar la prueba.

Diane se sentía demasiado desolada luego de lo que vio de Draco, de su comportamiento racista hacia los hijos de los muggles. La decepción se apoderó de su alma y le pidió a Harry que la acompañara a dormir, no quería sentirse tan sola. Con un poco de temor a ser descubierto, Harry aceptó, ya habían hecho aquello en verano, con tal de no ver más aquella carita con tanta tristeza. Él tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza el comentario de Diane, siempre creyó que Hermione era una gran bruja, la mejor de Hogwarts, pero lo que vio superaba sus expectativas.

A la mañana siguiente extrañamente el primero en levantarse fue Ron (N/A si, como no), quien vio el reloj de su mesa de noche... eran solo las 5:55, pero como no tenía sueño se dirigió a la cama de Harry, para ver si estaba despierto pero lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto miro a todos lados para ver si alguien había visto algo y para no armar un escándalo zarandeo un poco a Harry que abrió los ojos perezosamente y preguntó

- ¿Qué pasa? - miró su reloj, era muy temprano -. Todavía es temprano, no fastidies...

- ¡¿Qué pasa!, eso té pregunto yo a ti – dijo, señalando a Diane que dormía plácidamente en el pecho de Harry -. Explícate

- Primero que todo, no pienses nada de lo que estas pensando porque no es cierto - y salió de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a la chica, cerró las cortinas y le indicó a Ron que lo siguiera -. Ven, voy a explicártelo – susurró, ubicándose en un rincón.

- Bien, soy todo oídos – su voz era muy parecida a la de Dean y Seamus

Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante y se apresuró a contarle el motivo por el cual Diane estaba en la cama durmiendo con él pero no parecía que Ron le creyera mucho

- No esperarás que yo te crea - decía Ron con escepticismo

- Allá tú si no me crees, después de que se peleó con Parvati, salió a los terrenos adivina con quien, y estuvieron hasta mas de las 12 - decía Harry en un susurro

- ¿Quién? – preguntó con curiosidad y acercándose mas para no perder detalle

- La curiosidad mató al gato, pero igual te lo diré... Diane estaba con Malfoy...

- ¡¿QUÉ! - gritó Ron sorprendido

- ¡Ssshhh! Grita mas duro que no te han escuchado en china... cálmate no paso nada, es más, Malfoy se porto como... no sé, una persona normal, yo los vigile toda la noche, te digo una cosa, este Malfoy es muy diferente al que conocemos, se lleva muy bien con ella, hasta son amigos, después de Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius y yo..., ahora Malfoy, somos los únicos que sabemos quien es Diane realmente... – silencio... se mordió la lengua pues había dicho algo que traería un sin fin de preguntas, miró a Ron que tenía una ceja arqueada en signo de preguntar el porque de lo que había dicho

- Ahora entiendo menos... ¿Quien es entonces? - pregunto el pelirrojo

- Dios... supongo que no pasara nada si te lo cuento, pues veras... la conocí en las vacaciones de verano... - y a continuación le explico a Ron a grandes rasgos quien era Diane, el ataque en el callejón..., el hospital..., como se enteró de que era su tía, exceptuando claro los detalles de que era auror y ya había estado en Hogwarts, cosa que le obligo a cambiar un poco la historia

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado - Ron estaba atónito

- Ah! Eso mismo dijo Malfoy, después de que ella se lo contó, el caso es que te voy a pedir que no le digas nada a Hermione... Por favor

- Pero... ella es nuestra amiga... debe saberlo

- Y lo sabrá... pero no ahora, Diane me dijo que tenia un plan y que si Hermione se enteraba todo se iba al trasto... Prométeme que no se lo dirás Ron

- Esta bien, te lo prometo... pero... al menos me gustaría saber quién es la chica de la que hablaste en el comedor... porque todos al igual que yo seguro pensamos que era Diane y ustedes trataban de ocultarlo...

- Claro que no... seria como, no se, incesto y con respecto a la chica pues... - se quedó callado ya que Hermione hizo acto de presencia, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacen ahí?, Escuche voces y pues, es muy temprano para que ustedes estén despiertos

- ¿Temprano? - preguntó tontamente Harry, y se quedó mirándola como un completo idiota cosa que Ron notó y sonrió para si

- Pues si... son las 6:30 - contestó la chica

- Vaya... si es temprano... pero como no tengo sueño me voy a bañar y arreglarme – Hermione abrió completamente la puerta del cuarto y Harry vio, con el alma en un hilo, que las cortinas de su cama comenzaban a moverse. De pronto tomó a Hermione del brazo y la sacó del cuarto – Quiero preguntarte algo – se apresuro a decir

- Sólo dime

- ¿Puedes ayudar a Diane para acostumbrase a su nueva vida en Hogwarts? Es que… ya sabes que a los estudiantes del extranjero suelen apartarlos y pues en Bulgaria todo es tan diferente…

- No hace falta que me lo digas, con gusto lo haré – repuso Hermione – Y que bien que te preocupes tanto por ella. A propósito, ¿no la has visto?

- ¿A quien? – preguntó Harry distraídamente, rogando que Diane se ocultara mejor para que Hermione no la viera si volvía a entrar.

- A Diane

- Anoche se fue directamente a el dormitorio, ¿segura que miraste bien? - dijo Harry como si tal cosa

- Eso debió ser, nos vemos en el comedor - y se dirigió al dormitorio de chicas

Harry ingresó nuevamente al cuarto, cerró la puerta y respiró profundo.

- ¡Estás loco! Sabes que ella está aquí – le susurró Ron para que sus demás compañeros no se despertaran.

- ¿Por qué crees que saqué a Hermione? – comentó rodando los ojos con impaciencia

- Perdón por causales molestias – dijo Diane, levantándose de la cama de Harry – voy a alistarme para ir a clase.

- Hoy te vez muy triste – la analizó Ron.

- Simplemente es la cara de estar recién levantada, a nadie le sienta – repuso Diane con una tierna sonrisa. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Espero que nos guardes el secreto, es importante.

- En boca cerrada no entran moscos – le dijo Ron, riendo tímidamente.

Diane abrazó a Harry con fuerza, antes de marcharse.

-Y…con respecto a la chica... no es necesario que me lo digas... – siguió Ron para retomar la conversación entre chicos y comenzó a reír como un loco

- ¿Ah, si?, y eso - preguntó Harry

- Nada... solo un consejo - y lo miró con burla y picardía - Cuando Hermione este cerca deja de mirarla con cara de borrego a medio morir o va a descubrirte - y se metió al cuarto de baño -. Ahora entiendo porque no quisiste ir con Cho, la verdad es que me extraño un poco, yo creía que todavía estabas interesado en ella

- Hace mucho rato que dejo de interesarme, ella y yo no tenemos mucho en común, mas bien nada en común – Alisto su uniforme mientras esperaba que su amigo saliera del baño

- Pero yo creí que de verdad te gustaba, además ella quería hablar contigo, quien quita que ahora este interesada en ti – Comentó Ron 10 minutos despues mientras salía con una toalla en la cintura y sacudiendo su cabello

- La conversación se hubiera quedado en "Hola", ella y yo no tenemos tema de conversación, tal vez quidditch pero para eso ya esta tu – agrego con una sonrisa - además lo que menos quiero es a alguien que se la pase diciendo "Cuando estaba con Cedric…" o "Cedric era tan maravilloso…" y no lo digo por el, solo que estar en esa situación es fastidioso.

- Vaya… creo que tienes razón. Mas ahora…

- Vamos termina la frase… no me voy a enojar - le reto Harry

- Mas ahora que estas enamorado de nuestra pequeña hermana

- Para mi no es eso exactamente… - dijo entrando el baño con su toalla en la mano y una sonrisa en sus labios

- No me des imágenes – dijo Ron estremeciéndose mientras Harry reía dentro del baño

- Al menos voy a estar tranquilo… Hermione queda en buenas manos – susurro el pelirrojo

En la habitación de las chicas, Diane se acomodaba en su cama pues aun era temprano y Hermione no demoraría en salir de bañarse y al cabo de 10 minutos salió envuelta en una toalla. Diane hizo ademán de desperezares y abrir una de sus cortinas, cuando vio la figura de Hermione dirigirse hacia ella, quien la miró y sonrió

-Buenos días – dijo Diane, saliendo de su cama y yendo hasta Hermione - ¿Dormiste bien?

-No tan bien como esperaba – contestó Hermione con un dejo de preocupación. Diane se imaginó que era debido al encantamiento, cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera asombrado en realizarlo - ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

- Fui a despejarme un poco – le dijo Diane y comenzó a buscar en su baúl el uniforme.

- ¿Sola?

- No – susurró Diane con cierta amargura. Le frustraba retractarse de sus actos pero se arrepentía enormemente de haber confiado en Draco y rezaba para que el chico no contara nada.

- ¿Estabas con Harry? – le preguntó Hermione con indiferencia.

Diane suspiró. Si al menos no funcionaba lo suyo, por lo menos que funcionara lo de los demás.

- Si – contestó con melocería y una mirada idiota enamorada, esforzándose además para tratar de ser la de antes.

Hermione no dijo nada más. Diane ingresó al cuarto de baño y Hermione terminó de arreglarse. En cuanto salió, Diane dejó de espiarla por la ranura de la puerta y aprovechando Parvati y Laverder se levantaron temprano y salieron pudo expresar a libertad:

- Ay.. Hermione, estas tan enamorada de Harry, tu mente es como un libro abierto para mi mientras estés tan vulnerable... es bueno saberlo... eso me facilita las cosas

En la sala común Harry bajaba cuando vio a Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones con un gran libro, se acerco a saludarla y tratar de poner en práctica el consejo de Ron: portarse serenamente

- Buenos días, Hermione- dijo parándose enfrente de la chica

- Buenos días, Harry – dijo Hermione, sin apartar su vista del libro.

- Deja eso a un lado, terminarás por realizar hechizos complicadísimos – comentó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa, quitándole el libro con amabilidad – Vamos al comedor, son las 8.

Le tendió la mano a Hermione. Ella negó con una sonrisita, más como un signo de: tú nunca cambias. Iba a tomar su mano cuando en esos momentos bajaba Ron que al verlos cogidos de la mano miró a Harry y sonrió, se acerco para "saludar" y cuando se disponía a irse se acerco a Harry y le dio un disimilado pero fuerte empujón, este cayó encima de Hermione

- Ten cuidado, Ron...

- Eh... Harry puedes quitar tu mano de ahí, por favor – pidió Hermione.

Al verla, Harry se fijó que al caerse sin querer había apoyado sus manos en un lugar algo suave y blando, su mano estaba encima del pecho izquierdo de la chica, pero para colmo de males en ese mismo instante Diane bajaba las escaleras, Harry quitó inmediatamente la mano tan rojo como el sofá, pero ella lo había visto.

- Buenos días – saludó aparentemente seria. Aún los miraba pues Harry quitó la mano pero no se quitó de encima, cosa que notaron y se separaron rápido y todavía más colorados -. Creo que los espero en el comedor - y salió por el retrato tratando de no reírse a carcajadas simulando celos. Harry estaba muy apenado, y se dispuso a hablar

- Discúlpame, te juro que no era mi intención yo...

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa – replicó Hermione - , pero cuando vea a Ronald me va a conocer... ¿nos vamos?

Salieron rumbo al comedor pero en uno de los pasillos El profesor Dumbledore paró a Harry porque necesitaba decirle algo, entonces Hermione le dijo que lo esperaba en el comedor. Estaba realmente nerviosa, cuando Harry hizo contacto con su pecho, una corriente cruzó por todo su cuerpo, sintió un impulso de besarlo sin importar lo que pasara, pero en esas apareció Diane y no sabía si pensar que lo arruinó o la salvó.

Diane aún no llegaba y en el camino se encontró con Lavender que la saludó con una sonrisa

- Hola, Diane - dijo la chica

- Hola Lavy - dijo sin pensar

- ¿Lavy? - repitió en tono burlón - suena bonito, solo quería disculparme contigo, por lo que te dijo Parvati anoche...

Ingresaron en el gran comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca de Hermione.

- Descuida, ella solo esta celosa, he lidiado con peores - y le sonrió

- ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en Hogwarts?

- No la esperaba así – contestó Diane con toda sinceridad y bebió un poco de jugo.

En esos momentos Draco entró al gran comedor con el rostro pálido y rascándose distraidamente la cabeza. Vio a Diane y la saludó con un gesto de la mano. Ella, inexplicablemente, hizo lo mismo. Parvati carraspeó con disimulo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se hacía la desentendida

- Pasa, que lo que yo digo es cierto - dijo Parvati buscándole bronca - Eres una cual...

- Cuida tu legua Patil – la atajó Diane de inmediato -, soldado avisado no muere en guerra, te lo advertí anoche, no te tolerare una más

Y sin siquiera probar bocado, se levanto de la mesa y se fue a la salida con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor con la copa en la mano, Draco la siguió con la mirada.

Al salir del gran comedor chocó con Harry, éste la miró, interrogándola con la mirada

- Patil – se limitó a decir Diane. Harry negó con la cabeza

- El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tu petición esta cumplida y que la única condición es que te inventes una buena excusa, se la digas a él y te lleves a una compañera contigo, dijo que tomaras el que esta en la punta de la torre de Gryffindor, Solo me gustaría saber que le pediste porque no entendí nada, después me lo explicas.

- Esta bien, gracias – le dijo Diane, dichosa de que el profesor Dumbledore hubiera aceptado. Ahora las cosas por fin estan saliendo bien.

Diane dio un salto y un gran ¡Si!, mirando su reloj, eran solo las 8:30 y las clases comenzaban a las 10:00, entonces lo pensó y se dirigió al lago, eso era mejor, al llegar lo que más le sorprendió era ver que ahí ya había alguien esperandola

- ¡Draco!, ¿qué haces aquí? Tú estabas...

- Pensé que estarías aquí, ¿problemas con Patil otra vez? – preguntó, mirándola con una ceja arqueada

- Si – contestó ella con indiferencia, recordando lo que había visto la noche anterior.

- Estás muy extraña esta mañana – opinó Draco con serenidad

- Creo que es la tensión de las clases – mintió Diane, tomando una piedrita y lanzándola con furia hacia el lago.

- No tendremos ninguna en común hasta el viernes, doble de pociones y cuidado de criaturas mágicas – le informó Draco.

- Mejor.

- ¿Mejor? – repitió él, sorprendido.

- Si, mejor – ratifico ella con dureza.

- Potter te dijo algo de mí anoche, ¿verdad?

- No necesitaba decirme, me bastaba con ver.

- ¿Ver, qué? – inquirió Draco.

- Ver las razones por las cuales esta mañana estás tan pálido – comento conteniendo la furia

- No comprendo…

- Dime una cosa, en cuanto nos separamos no viste una actividad más divertida que ofender a Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? – estalló Diane.

- ¿Cómo…?

-Dios, y Yo creí en ti, Draco, creí que cambiarias…

- Y Yo en ningún momento te dije que cambiaría mi esencia – admitió Draco –. No quiero ser un asesino como mi padre, pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de ser Draco, el Draco de siempre. Si no eres capaz de aceptarme así, con todo el dolor de mi alma te diré que no quiero ser tu amigo. Diane sintió dolor en el pecho… como la coz de un caballo especialmente rabioso

Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Ella se quedó allí parada, sumamente impotente.

- Y no te preocupes por tu secreto – le gritó Draco –. Él morirá conmigo.

En cuanto se quedó sola, Diane pateó el suelo, completamente furiosa por ser tan ingenua. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera afectada por el comportamiento de ese chico? Hace tan solo un día que lo conocía y aún así confió su mayor secreto en él. Pero su comportamiento, esa inquina contra los hijos de los muggles, iba en contra de su doctrina, de lo que aprendió de su familia, de su manera de ver al mundo. Pensó, con el cerebro completamente exprimido, que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Draco no era tan miserable. Él respetaría la confianza que le dio, no revelaría su parentesco con Harry. Lanzando una pequeña piedra con todas sus fuerzas, y mientras ésta saltaba limpiamente sobre la superficie del lago, Diane se alejó. Tenía que ir por sus libros a la torre, esa mañana tendría su primera clase de Transformaciones en mucho tiempo.

La primera semana no resultó ser tan traumática para Diane como Harry esperaba. Asistió a todas las clases y aunque se durmió con descaro en la de Historia de la Magia transformando su bolso en una gran almohada, las demás las presenció con mucho entusiasmo. Según lo que ella le había comentado en susurro, ahora veían temas mucho más interesantes de los que a ella te tocó estudiar, y por sus ganas de aprender rápido todas aquellas cosillas que anteriormente los profesores pasaron por alto, pudo olvidarse por instantes de la gran decepción causada por Draco.

Cuando llegó la mañana del viernes y por consiguiente su primera clase de pociones, todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor mostraron una cara de preocupación extrema. Snape seguramente estaría furiosamente decepcionado de que todos ellos hubieran pasado (en algunos casos con la nota mínima), el TIMO de pociones. Esperaron fuera de la mazmorra con total apabullamiento, listos para ser víctimas, por otro año más, del particular método de enseñanza del profesor de pociones. Hermione y Diane los animaban con optimistas comentarios sobre sus calificaciones, mostrándole al profesor que eran dignos de recibir la clase. Pero ellos, con una mirada de cruel incredulidad les decían que ni lo merecían ni lo querían.

-Vamos, si es que son muy útiles – aseguró Diane –. En el momento de querer cambiar de tono de piel, te aplicas una poción de chamuscado. Es ideal para el invierno, todo el mundo cree que estuviste en la playa.

- A la hora de una infección o de un virus, también – siguió Hermione –, sin contar con el potencial que tienen para la agricultura, el mantenimiento del hogar, el exterminio de plagas, los tranquilizantes…

Un gran murmullo se acercó a la mazmorra.

Por la escalera bajaban todos los estudiantes de Slytherin, con Draco Malfoy a la cabeza, acompañado de Goyle y Crabbe. Se detuvieron al lado de la puerta y Pansy Parkinson se acercó a Draco.

Diane prefirió ignorarlo por completo, les dio la espalda con total naturalidad, mientras su garganta se volvía un nudo.

- Tranquila – le susurró Harry cerca de su oído. Diane aprovecho para acercarse mas y canto victoria cuando Hermione volteo la cara rapidamente

- Es la primera vez que lo veo desde que lo confronté en el lago – le dijo Diane, también en susurró.

- Si quieres te sientas conmigo – le propuso Harry, en su tono de voz habitual – Siempre nos ubicamos atrás.

-Atrás es lo mejor, nunca se dan cuenta de nada – aseguró Ron en tono confidencial.

- Tú eres una mala influencia para mí – observó Diane con toda la dignidad del mundo.

-No hay de qué.

Llegó Snape, con su caminar desgarbado y su grasiento cabello cayéndole en el rostro. La nariz en forma de gancho apuntaba a cada estudiante que miraba. La piel blanca y cetrina lograba un contraste de asombrosa fealdad en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo. La túnica negra, sosa, anticuada y horrible de todos los años parecía como nueva. Harry se asombraba de que a pesar de su uso diario ésta no se modificaba ni se envejecía.

Abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y los primeros en ingresar fueron los Slytherin, que, como siempre, se sentaron en los puestos más cercanos a él. Luego ingresaron los Gryffindor y cada quien se sentó lo más alejado posible del pizarrón. Hermione evaluó con la mirada todo el salón de clases, seguramente buscando a última hora la pista de una última travesura de Peeves. En el momento en que fue a tomar su lugar al lado de Harry se quedó quieta, no había puesto para ella. Diane y Ron estaban sentados a cada lado de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se sentó en el puesto de adelante, junto al nervioso Neville.

- Gracias – le dijo él en un hilo de voz.

- Vamos, Neville, ya demostraste que no es tan difícil – observó Hermione, poniendo una mano en su hombro para darle ánimos.

- Eso es lo que más miedo me da.

- Veo que sobrevivieron – dijo Snape, mirándolos con el mayor rencor del mundo – Espero que su descomunal esfuerzo haya valido la pena. No quiero recoger los pedazos de ustedes cuando estemos a mitad del curso. En este año comenzaremos a ver algunas pociones que serán evaluadas en sus EXTASIS. Aún no me explico cómo algunos de ustedes – siguió, mirando a Neville, quien salto disimuladamente en su silla – pudieron siquiera escribir una letra o encender el fuego en sus TIMOS. Pero lo que me concierne es hacerles entrar en sus deschavetadas cabezas todo en cuanto a pociones de transformación se refieren.

Movió su varita mágica y en el pizarrón aparecieron una cantidad considerada de ingredientes. Hermione se acomodó en su asiento, para poder ver mejor.

- Poción un paso atrás, llamadas por algunos poción rejuvenecedora. Página 15, capítulo 3. ¡Rápido! Es importante que conozcan sus consecuencias si por algún estúpido error llegan a equivocarse.

- Es el de siempre – murmuró Diane, ojeando el libro – Ya lo extrañaba.

- ¿Contigo fue igual que con nosotros? – le preguntó Ron con curiosidad, sin siquiera abrir su libro.

- ¿Eh?- pregunto extrañada mientras miraba de reojo a Harry este carraspeo y dijo con naturalidad

- ¿Recuerdas? – comento como de pasada pero diciéndole con la mirada que leyera en su mente – Remus te hizo ver esas clases particulares… se lo comente de pasada a Ron en la mañana

- Oh… cierto – dijo con soltura siguiendo la mentira de Harry - ¿La verdad o una mentira? – insinuó la chica.

- La verdad – contestó Harry de inmediato. Diane le sonrió con picardía.

- No.

- No, ¿qué?

- No era igual – contó Diane en tono confidencial –. Antes solía escupir, ahora sabe controlar la saliva.

Ron se puso el puño en la boca para no reírse. Harry sonrió de solo imaginarse con una sombrilla para evitar la lluvia de escupa. Diane también lo hizo y aprovechando que Hermione parecía interesada en su conversación, acarició la mano de Harry sin miramientos.

- Préstame tu cuchillo – le dijo en susurro.

- ¿Vas a comenzar sin leer? – le preguntó Ron.

- Tu estas conversando sin leer – repuso Diane, recibiendo el artefacto de manos de Harry –. Es por si Parvati se alborota – aunque en realidad quería arreglarse una uña

- Deberías controlarte más – le aconsejó Harry, preocupado – Eres nueva, y por más que ella te moleste siempre tendrá preferencia de los alumnos. No quiero que te vayan a crear un mal ambiente.

- Tu siempre preocupándote por mi – dijo Diane con cariño, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Hermione volteó la cara, volviendo a concentrarse en su lectura –. Hasta parece que hubieras tenido una buena tía por toda la vida – murmuro en tono de guasa

- ¿Y el mío? – exigió Ron.

- Ahora no, más tarde – susurró Diane.

- Tía Petunia no inspiraba ninguna muestra de cariño – aseguró Harry.

- Bueno, para eso estoy yo. Pero tengo que admitir que el papel de tía me queda grande.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Harry.

- Bueno, no soy tan exigente como debería de ser…

- Eso es cierto – intervino Ron.

- Y me meto en todas partes…

- Ni que lo digas – siguió Harry.

- Me porto más como tu hermana que como tu tía…

- Eso es bueno – afirmó Harry con convicción.

- Hasta te alcahueteo los amoríos.

- ¿Amoríos?

- Sabes de lo que hablo... ese "accidente" del primer día... creo que deberías cuidar esas manos querido... son algo "descaradas" - y sonrió ante la cara de Harry

- Fue un accidente... Ron me empujo y me le caí encima... eso fue todo...

- ¿Yoooo? – preguntó Ron, bastante ofendido – hay que ver como lo calumnian a uno

- Pero bien que te gustaría haberte quedado ahí... Gracias, Ron, tengo un aliado en ti – le susurró a su amigo - Cualquiera que los hubiera visto diría que estaban a punto de...

- ¡No lo digas!... – le advirtió Harry con una peligrosa mirada –. Quien te escuchara diría que estuvimos a punto de...

- Lo que digas... pero espero que le digas pronto, cuando Sirius me pregunte no sabré darle cuentas de tu vida amorosa...

- No tienes que hacerlo, cuando hable con Hermione yo mismo se lo contaré

- Bueno solo...

- Señorita Williams, veo que ya terminó de leer la lección, pues está actualizando su vida social con Potter. Puede contestarme el cuestionario que esta en el lado izquierdo del pizarrón, si su amable celebridad accede - dijo mirándola de forma extraña, presentía que ya la había visto antes

- Claro, profesor, como usted diga - se puso de pie y le susurró a Harry - Esto lo aclaramos en el almuerzo

- Señorita, estoy esperando...

Diane se levantó con total dignidad, como si la orden de Snape de evaluarla en el pizarrón la ofendiera muchísimo. Al pasar por el lado de Draco lo miró con naturalidad, lo que menos quería demostrarle era que aún le afectaba su comportamiento. Draco le devolvió la mirada, sin importarle la cara estúpida que ponía Goyle al tratar de leer una palabra en el libro.

Al principio solo se cruzó de brazos ante la pizarra. En realidad trataba de traducir todos los garabatos que Snape escribió en ella. Cuando por fin pudo distinguir las preguntas de los ingredientes tomó una tiza, pensando en lo arcaicos que eran todavía los mago ¿Qué no saben que la tiza trae problemas respiratorios? En eso los muggles y sus tableros de acrílico estaban a años luz. Poco a poco contestó cada una de las diez extrañas preguntas que nadie entendía. Nadie excepto Hermione, que antes de que Diane escribiera la respuesta, ella ya la estaba susurrando.

- Ni siquiera en una ocasión como esta deja la boca quieta – susurró Ron, muerto de ganas por decírselo a Hermione.

Cuando Diane estaba escribiendo la respuesta de la última pregunta, Hermione se volvió hacia Harry y le preguntó con cierto recelo

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? Ella no leyó la lección... por estar hablando contigo

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – le preguntó Harry - ¡Hermione! No me digas que por estar mirando no leíste.

- Claro que leí – repuso ella, ofendida –. Simplemente escuche su parloteo.

- Supongo que ya había leído la lección antes. Pregúntale tu porque yo no tengo idea – mintió Harry, después bajó la voz - Por cierto, en serio, siento lo que pasó ese día en la sala común. Lo siento, yo nunca lo hubiera hecho, de verdad

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Además, no fue tan malo... – murmuró Hermione en voz tan baja que Harry por poco no la escucha. Se volteó y comenzó a prepara la poción.

- Creo que la pasaron bien... tu y Hermione, sobretodo con lo de tu mano... – opinó Ron, sacando a Harry de su alucinación.

- ¡Cállate!, eso no hubiera pasado si tu no me hubieras empujado, ahora va creer que soy un libidinoso pervertido

Ron solo se rió de la cara de Harry

- Cualquiera que te escuchara diría que no te gusto, Harry.

- Ya termine, profesor – dijo Diane, recalcando con fuerza el último punto de la respuesta diez.

- Muy bien... Leeremos sus respuestas y veremos cuantos puntos se merece

Snape leyó las respuestas frente a toda la clase, todas estaban más que correctas, aunque en la pregunta 10 sonrió con malicia

- Señorita Williams, me puede explicar la respuesta 10, tal parece que escribió un ingrediente de más - se sentía triunfo en su voz, altanería de la cual todos se dieron cuenta

-Ah... esa, pues, verá Profesor Snape, si mira bien, y la verdad es que siento usted profesor me extraña que me pregunte eso, podrá ver que la _fourticila_ se encuentra como ingrediente opcional por si no encuentra amatista roja liquida, tienen las mismas propiedades, por lo cual no afectara en nada la poción si se agregan los dos o uno, ya que la función de ese ingrediente es mantener en estado consiente a la persona que la bebe, para que no olvide sus recuerdos de la edad verdadera.

Snape tenía un tic en el ojo, había quedado en ridículo frente a la clase, por culpa de una alumna. Diane no tenía expresión alguna en la cara solo se limitó a contestar y mirar directamente a los ojos de Snape, no se iba a dejar castigar tan fácil

- Muy bien... correcto, pero se le descontaran 5 puntos de los 10 que ganó por escribir algo que no le he pedido. Saquen sus calderos y escojan los ingredientes, vamos a realizar la poción y comprobar si la teoría de la señorita Williams es cierta, haciendo beber a algún alumno - y miró de reojo a Harry - para ver si funciona, por el momento se la darán a sus compañeros, serán ubicados en grupos de a tres, yo escogeré los integrantes, a ver... Williams con Malfoy y Zabini,... Potter con Crabbe y Goyle, Granger con Patil y Weasley ¡a trabajar!

Cuando Diane pasó nuevamente por los puestos de los Slytherin claramente escuchó a Pansy Parkinson murmurar "por dársela de sabelotodo". Al parecer en pocos cayó bien la idea de realizar la poción con los ingredientes que Diane había citado como opcionales.

- Si me llega a pasar algo… - le advirtió Ron.

- Antes sabrá mejor el brebaje ese – repuso Diane, tomando su mochila. – Y no te preocupes, no quedaras peor de lo que estas ahora

La clase transcurrió en silencio, todos tenían sus pociones en el fuego. Harry no estaba del todo contento con el grupo que le toco, Crabbe y Goyle ya no eran tan molestos... sin Draco son unos completos imbéciles... pero eso implicaba que la poción la tendría que hacer él solo. Miraba de reojo a Hermione que trabajaba con Ron, éste al darse cuenta de la mirada de su amigo le puso cara de picardía, Harry solo puso cara de "Ron, eres un..." pero igual... Hermione estaba trabajando en la poción cuando Ron trato de sacar el tema de amores.

- Hermione... – susurró Ron, para que Parvati no escuchara

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?...Ah!, si vas a disculparte por lo que provocaste el otro día, estoy dispuesta a escucharte...

Al parecer, Hermione aún no le perdonaba lo del primer día, ya que casi la pone en evidencia frente a Harry

- Ya te pedí perdón unas mil veces... – suplicó el pelirrojo, poniendo cara de perro abandonado

- Esta bien... ¿qué quieres? - dijo un poco más relajada

- Hablar... somos amigos... solo quiero hablar de las últimas cosas que han pasado... ya sabes, la vida, las vacaciones... los amores - ante esto último Hermione ensancho los ojos, sorprendida de la osadía de su amigo - Y pues, la verdad es que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar... como amigos, por eso de que eres matricula de honor

- Bueno... ¿tengo que recordarte que estamos en clase, Ron?

- Vale... - dijo resignado

- No importa... mientras esta la poción podemos hablar... - dijo con una sonrisa, aprovechando que Parvati estaba entretenida leyendo la última edición de la revista _Corazon de Bruja._

- Hermione, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

Hermione le contó donde había estado, qué había hecho y todo lo que pasó en verano

- Pues eso paso...

- Ah... ¿Y no conociste un chico por ahí...? Ya sabes, algún pretendiente

- ¡Ron!... claro que no... Fui de vacaciones, no a buscar novio

-Yo solo decía, dicen que los latinos tienen sabor. Aunque no me vas a negar que alguien te interesa...

Ron la miraba con interés... ahora sabría si Harry era correspondido

- No contestaré eso, menos a ti que tienes esa tonta costumbre de celarme. Es privado, además... olvídalo - Hermione puso cara de resignación

- Esta bien... pero por tu reacción deduzco que si – repuso Ron, no se iba a rendir

-Si me gustara alguien, sería imposible que se fijara en mi... Mírame, soy la Sabelotodo Granger... ni tú serías mi novio – comentó entre risas, sin que su mirada fuera muy convincente.

- Esto te sonará raro viniendo de mí – dijo Ron. Suspiró con fuerza y agregó –: Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a decir eso... Aunque no lo creas... que seas inteligente es lo que más atrae a los hombres... Si vieras como te miran los chicos... Además, eres muy bonita, y buena amiga...

Hermione lo miró, dividida entre la sorpresa y la ternura.

- Gracias Ron... pero es la verdad... te confieso que... Si, me gusta alguien, pero no soy correspondida... Así que prefiero ignorarlo y seguir con mi vida.

- ¿Quién es, si se puede saber?

- Es un chico maravilloso... muy alegre, aunque su vida no ha sido fácil... Atento, valiente, guapo...

En realidad hablaba sin pensar, pues si ella hubiera estado en sus cabales sabría que Ron no es tan tonto y se daría cuenta de quien estaba hablando

- ¿Y su nombre es...? – preguntó Ron con impaciencia, pronto lo confirmaría

- No creo que debas saberlo... Es mejor así Ron...

Y sin pensarlo volteó a ver a Harry que trabajaba cerca a ellos, y con un gran suspiro volvió a su trabajo. Ron se fijó ese detalle y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione...? Creo que el chico que te gusta estaría feliz de saber tus sentimientos... - y dejándola muy confundida no dijo nada más.

- Y yo te digo una cosa... mejor dejemos esta conversación aquí...

En el grupo de Draco, Zabini no despegaba la vista de los pechos de Diane, pues el calor sofocante de la mazmorra la obligo a quitarse la túnica, lastimosamente la camisa blanca de verano del uniforme acentuaba mas que ocultar. Ésta se fijó en ese pequeño detalle y preguntó:

- ¿Se te perdió algo?

En esos momentos Draco no estaba, se había ido a lavar los implementos de trabajo

-Si quieres hablar conmigo mi cara es mas arriba – replicó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Estas muy buena, yo diría que no estas nada mal para divertirse un par de veces, debes ser un excelente polvo- decía mirándola a manera crítica de pies a cabeza

- ¡Eres un cerdo! No me extraña que tu papi este en Azkaban - dijo alejándose de aquel chico tan desagradable

- Eres como todas, se hacen las difíciles pero luego están pidiéndolo a gritos, todas son unas busconas, especialmente las Gryffi...

PUM. Zabini cayó hacia atrás. Diane acababa de pegarle en la mejilla con el caldero caliente. El chico chilló de dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo. Diane colocó nuevamente el caldero en el pebetero, como si nada hubiera pasado y asegurándose con disimulo que la poción no se hubiera derramado. Afortunadamente la fuerza centrifuga mantuvo el contenido en su sitio

-A… ni… mal – balbuceó Zabini, dolido en su orgullo, nunca una chica le había pegado, mucho menos enfrente de sus compañeros. Snape se acercaba

- Señor Zabini, váyase ahora mismo para la enfermería – dijo Snape. Miró a Diane y titubeó – Puede seguir trabajando, señorita Williams.

- ¿No le va a descontar puntos?

-También tendría que descontárselos a usted – contestó Snape con la voz baja y aguda - Continúe con el señor Malfoy.

Diane se cruzó de brazos, furiosa. Snape no se atrevió a castigar a su alumno, tal cual lo hacía en el pasado. Afortunadamente ella le había dado a Zabini su merecido.

Draco se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te hizo algo? - era la primera vez que la hablaba en esa clase.

- Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un buen golpe – aseguró Diane. Ambos rieron.

- No creas que todos los Slytherin somos así – observó Draco, echándole un vistazo a la poción, que para ese entonces ya lucia un azul claro brillante, lo cual indicaba que iban bien– Hay unos bastante idiotas.

En ese momento Diane miró a Harry, compadeciéndose de él por los compañeros de clase con los que le tocó trabajar.

- Y otros bastante racistas – comentó ella.

Draco la miró, pero no dijo nada.

- Creo que ya está lista – susurró Draco.

- Es tiempo de que hayan terminado – dijo Snape en voz alta, llamando la atención de la clase – Saquen un poco y beban.

Con una cara de infinito terror, cada alumno sacó un poco de poción, Neville, que trabajaba cerca suyo tomo una cucharada y vio con cara de pánico que su poción era de un azul oscuro. Harry vio claramente como Ron se alejaba de Hermione y ella, sin titubear, bebía de la suya. El efecto fue inmediato, se encogió con rapidez hasta quedar la imagen de una niña de casi ocho años. Era muy linda, con unas cuantas pecas y el cabello más enmarañado de lo normal. Ron dejó de mirarla para no reírse. Hermione, en venganza, le pisó el pie.

- Si Granger pudo… - comentó Draco a manera de susurró, dispuesto a beber de la asquerosa poción.

- Las damas primero – lo atajó Diane, quitándole delicadamente la cuchara después de que él la había soplado por largo rato hasta que se enfriara. No era nada tonta y Draco rio por ello

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él con cierto temor - ¿Y si quedó mal hecha?

- La duda ofende, Draco – repuso Diane. Respiró profundo y se metió la cuchara a la boca. De pronto, una niña de ocho años apareció ante sus ojos - ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó, sosteniéndose la falda por lo grande que le quedaba y arrastrando los zapatos que le quedaban flojos

- ¿Te digo la verdad o intentamos ser amigos? – propuso Draco. Ante la mirada de Diane solo sonrió y añadió - Solo una palabra, adorable.

Snape evaluaba a cada grupo, al ver a Diane abrió los ojos como la profesora Trelawney, recordaba perfectamente quién era. La chica por otra parte se acercó a Harry y le haló la túnica para que mirara hacia abajo

- Hola Harry - su voz era algo mas aguda, Harry la miró y le sonrió. En ese momento el aula de pociones parecía un kindergarden

- Se puede decir que eras bastante normal – comentó él. Diane miró a sus compañeros de trabajo. Goyle fue quien bebió la poción y podría decirse que de pequeño parecía una morsa francamente espantosa - Eras adorable, lástima que ahora... - negaba con la cabeza

- ¡Oye!, que malo eres – refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido. Miró a Hermione y comentó - ¿No se veía tierna?

-Tierna y despeinada – afirmó Harry.

Diane le sacó la lengua y regresó junto a su compañero de trabajo.

- Tu turno - dijo mientras se tomaba el antídoto.

- Todo sea por la nota, no te burles de mi cuando me veas – le advirtió, bebiendo la poción de un trago, dando lugar a un pequeño niño de mirada traviesa

- Vaya... pero si eras muy lindo, lástima que hayas crecido – comentó Diane a manera de burla. Comprendió que en el fondo Draco podría ser una persona con la cual se pasaba un buen rato - En serio, el tiempo fue cruel contigo

Draco solo le dio la espalda, cuando sintió que le decía al oído

- No seas tonto sabes que no es cierto, anda tomate esto - y le pasó la poción para volver a la normalidad

- Eres muy cruel, me dolió en el alma

- ¿En serio? - la chica se tomo como cierto el comentario de Draco, ¿Acaso era igual a él?

- Claro que no, a veces me aterra lo inocente que eres (N/A JA entonces yo también soy inocente)

La campana sonó y todos salieron, pero antes...

- Señorita Williams – la llamó Snape -, quédese, necesito hablar con usted

- Si señor – aceptó Diane con resignación, era hora de dar varias explicaciones.

Cuando todos salieron, Snape iba a decir algo pero Diane lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano

- Se lo que quiere saber, y si, si soy yo, pero no soy la indicada para explicárselo, el profesor Dumbledore lo sabe todo, puede preguntarle a él, le informará mejor que yo, y si me lo permite tengo que irme - y sin esperar respuesta salió del aula, Snape solo se quedó parado sin decir palabra


	4. Una cita con el destino

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**UNA CITA CON EL DESTINO**

- ¿Y? – preguntó Harry cuando Diane alcanzó al trío antes de llegar al gran comedor.

- ¿Y, qué?

-¿Qué quería? – especificó Ron.

Diane abrió la boca para responder, pero al percatarse de la presencia de Hermione y recordar que ella no sabía nada de su pasado decidió cambiar de opinión. Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿En verdad no sabes? – insistió Ron con impaciencia.

- Bueno, vale – repuso Diane, dándose por vencida – Me llamó la atención nuevamente – mintió –. Dijo que si no aprendía a controlarme, académicamente y disciplinariamente, me arrepentiría.

- ¿Se atrevió a decirte eso? – inquirió Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- El arrepentiría es como yo lo interpreté – aclaró Diane con descaro –. Dijo que me castigaría y un castigo hace arrepentir a cualquiera, ¿no creen?

- No – dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

Diane sonrió con picardía y los abrazó a la vez. Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? – preguntó Ron.

- Duelo y Magia Oscura – contestó Hermione de inmediato. Ron hizo una mueca de pereza –. Tranquilo, el profesor llega en una semana. Luego tendremos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y listo.

- Siendo así – dijo el pelirrojo, mucho más animado.

Almorzaron con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Diane y Ron iniciaron una inusual competencia por quién comía más sin parecer un cerdo, mientras sus compañeros apostaban por el uno o por el otro. Al final y gracias a que la chica se atoró con un pedazo de tocineta, Ron logró comerse más de 7 platos enteros.

- ¿No necesitarán algo para la indigestión? – sugirió Hermione con una mirada suspicaz.

- Na-da – logró decir Ron mientras tragaba el último pedazo.

- Comen como unos animales – opinó Parvati –. Después no se quejen que han subido de peso.

Los chicos la ignoraron, pero Harry notó cómo Diane empuñaba el cuchillo.

- Bueno, a cepillarse los dientes y a dormir – dijo Diane, levantándose –. Hoy es el único día en el que tendremos media tarde libre.

Al llegar a la sala común cada cual se fue a su dormitorio. Muchos de los chicos salieron a los terrenos del colegio para disfrutar de los últimos días del verano. Hermione y Diane subieron al suyo, Hermione para tomar unos libros y leer un poco, Diane para cumplir lo que dijo, echarse un sueñito.

- Quería preguntarte algo desde hacer rato… - titubeó Hermione.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Diane, acomodando cada almohada y cojín de la cama.

- ¿Cómo es posible que supieras todas las respuestas del cuestionario de Snape si…? – dudó unos segundos – Si estuviste hablando por tanto tiempo con los chicos.

Diane la miró con detenimiento.

- Lo que pasa es que tengo la costumbre de leer la lección antes de una clase. Como ya sabrás, precisamente es en clase cuando más nos apetece hablar, y de los temas más interesantes. Así que si el profesor me toma desapercibida ya estoy preparada para cualquier cosa… como en el caso de hoy.

- ¿Temas interesantes? – comentó Hermione con un dejo de ironía –. Yo también suelo hacer eso, pero es para tener un poco más de conocimiento.

-Si, eso me cuenta Harry.

-¿Te ha contado eso de mi? – preguntó ella con algo de recelo.

-Me cuenta todo lo de sus amigos – especificó Diane, acostándose –, así como yo le cuento lo de los míos. Nos tenemos mucha confianza, ¿sabes?

-Si, lo he visto – repuso Hermione – Que duermas bien.

-Deberías imitarme.

-Quizás más tarde – dijo Hermione, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

Pero algo había caído de uno de los libros más pequeños... Diane se levantó a recogerlo y al ver que era sonrió. Una foto de Harry y Hermione, que por el ángulo seguro que la había tomado Colin Crevvey, al parecer era en la época del torneo de los tres magos, en la lago, ambos sonriendo con serenidad... pero al darle la vuelta puedo ver que había escrito algo

_Querido Harry..._

_Los sentimientos nunca son fáciles de decir... ahora, de manera cobarde, escribo tras esta foto, de la cual guardo mis mejores recuerdos, algo de lo que desde hace ya tiempo he sido presa... el amor que siento por ti, es tan grande, que lamento que mi corazón sea tan pequeño, pues por mi fuera guardaría cada gesto, sonrisa y recuerdo tuyo... aunque se que nunca sentirás lo mismo por mi... guardo una pequeña esperanza de que te fijes en "tu mejor amiga"... _

_Por siempre tuya_

_Hermione _

-Vaya... si Harry no dice nada, se van a morir de pena moral los dos...

De pronto escuchó que alguien corría a toda prisa hacia la habitación. Suponiendo que Hermione se había dado cuenta de su descuido dejó la foto en el suelo y se metió rápidamente en la cama. Al rato una Hermione muy agitada y con la cara pálida entró a tropezones, al encontrar la foto y a Diane "dormida" respiró profundo y todos los colores le volvieron

-Dios... Aquí estás... no podría imaginarme qué hubiera pasado si alguien te encuentra...

Tomó la foto, la metió en su baúl bajo llave y salió de la habitación

-Vamos chicos, por aquí – los llamó Hagrid, para que lo siguieran al borde del bosque prohibido.

Con cierto temor, los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin así lo hicieron, de una manera bastante precavida. Llegaron hasta donde comenzaba una espesa extensión de maleza. Ésta se movía. Las chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-No hay por qué temer – dijo Hagrid con optimismo.

Harry conocía muy bien esta frase. No hay por qué temer, eso significaba que algún bicho peligroso, comprado de contrabando, estaba suelto.

De pronto, entre la hierba, se asomó la cabecita de un animalito bastante particular. Con ojos grandes y el hocico más grande aún, un fino pelaje color marrón lo cubría, dándole aspecto de perrito de caricaturas. Con las orejas pequeñas y en forma de triángulo y unos cuantos hilachos enredados en el pelo. Una exclamación de ternura salió de la boca de las chicas, Diane aprovechó para bostezar. Poco a poco fueron saliendo más cabecitas; algunas variaban en el color de su pelaje que podía pasar del amarillo ocre al negro.

-Estos son los _notegger_ – les dijo Hagrid – ¿Alguien sabe qué son?

De inmediato Hermione levantó la mano. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Los notegger son animales que muchos magos utilizan a la hora de cazar topos, que son considerados una plaga para la estructura física de los hogares – explicó ella. Hagrid sonrió de contento –. También son muy útiles porque les gusta comer las polillas de la madera y su pelaje es uno de los ingredientes principales de pociones que controlan las consecuencias físicas de los encantamientos aturdidores.

-Muy bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor – replicó Hagrid – Les tengo que advertir que no pueden cogerlos. No les gusta que los abracen.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó de inmediato Lavender. Al parecer estaba muy interesada en tomar uno y apachurrarlo con un abrazo.

-¿Quieren saber lo que pasaría? – les preguntó Hagrid. La mayoría asintió con cierto temor.

El guardabosque entro entre la espesa maleza. A cualquier alumno le daría en las rodillas, a él le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Tomó uno de los animalitos, y se lo mostró a la clase. Era como tener en frente a un perro peludo, con las garras de un oso hormiguero. Con rapidez, las chicas dejaron el entusiasmo por cargar a uno.

-No es solo por sus garras hay que ser precavido – observó Hagrid – Miren lo que pasa cuando acaricio su cabeza.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar, acarició la cabeza del animal dos veces. El notegger mostró los dientes de manera amenazante. Eran puntiagudos y muy pequeños, pero tenía muchísimos.

-Pueden dejarlos sin ropa, sin piel, sin piernas, sin brazos…

-¿Entonces, para qué están esos bichos aquí? – preguntó Draco con mal talante. Diane arrugó el entrecejo.

-Para que sepan qué hacer cuando se encuentren uno, Malfoy – contestó Hagrid de mal humor. Hermione soltó una risita floja, golpeando su hombro con el de Harry.

-¿Qué? – susurró Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, tapándose la boca para amortiguar las ganas de reír. Al parecer, era un placer vengativo lo que sentía porque a Malfoy, de cierta manera, le llamaron la atención.

-El pelaje de los _notegger_ varía según la edad. Este que sostengo es joven, por su pelaje amarilloso – explicó Hagrid -. Los más viejos son de pelaje negro. Pueden llegar a vivir hasta treinta años y a pesar de ser agresivos la carne humana lo les apetece.

-No, pues, una verdadera fortuna – murmuró Pansy Parkinson con ironía. Draco rió. Diane decidió no mirarlo más.

-La clase de hoy consistirá en dibujarlos y enumerar, a juicio de ustedes, para qué utilizan sus extremidades y el hocico – siguió Hagrid, ignorando el comentario de Pansy, no asi mismo Diane, quien inexplicablemente solo verla la llenaba de coraje.

-Oh pero Pansy – dijo con un sonsonete cantarino e hipócrita – Hagrid hablo de carne humana ¿para que te asustas?

- ¿Disculpa? – espeto mirándola como si fuera el mas insignificante gusarajo - ¿Qué insinuas?

- Bueno, te preocupas en vano, digo… Pansy querida… que la carne de arpía tampoco les atrae – inmediatamente la clase solto un burlesco "uuuuhhhhh" pero a un chiton del guardabosques todos guardaron silencio, aunque no falto una que otra risita y Diane no puedo aguantas una estocada final – cariño, estas completamente a salvo

-¡Tu… perr…! – Draco le tapo la boca justo a tiempo mientras ignorando lo mejor posible todos volvieron a la clase aunque no dejaban de estas pendientes por si había alguna pelea interesante

-Voy a decirle a Dean que me lo dibuje – dijo Ron, mirando a su compañero. Aparentemente todo volvía a la normalidad

-¡Ron! – lo regañó Hermione.

-¿Tan bien dibuja? – preguntó Diane con curiosidad.

-Suele ser bastante realista – contestó Ron, escudriñando en su mochila para sacar el pergamino –. Y no me regañes, Hermione, voy a pagarle.

Todos los chicos se sentaron en el suelo y los notegger salieron de la maleza con curiosidad. Al principio, mucho de los alumnos temieron ser atacados, pero como en ningún momento tocaron los animales, éstos no se les acercaron, más bien los miraban expectantes. Resultó muy fácil dibujarlos porque mientras se mantenían tranquilos y quietos era más sencillo pintar el espeso pelaje que los cubría, así como dibujar con mayor detalle cada una de sus patas. Lejos de ellos Crabbe se esforzaba muchísimo por tratar de dibujar lo que al parecer era la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible que esté en este curso? – preguntó Diane, asombrada de su estupidez – Es un idiota.

-Es que para pasar de curso tuvo que romper una pared – aseguró Ron.

Los cuatro chicos rieron.

Diane observó el dibujo de Harry. La manera en que había dibujado las garras le fascinaron. Se dio cuenta que Hermione miraba de reojo.

-Harry… – lo llamó Diane de manera coquetísima.

-Dime – dijo él, levantando la mirada de su dibujo.

Diane le sonrió con picardía, mostrándole el que ella había hecho, no tenía dibujado las garras. Pestañeando con rapidez, le pidió que las dibujara. Harry, con una sonrisa en los labios por verla comportarse como una niña caprichosa tomó el pergamino y se dispuso a dibujar. Hermione se levanto con lentitud, miró a Hagrid para indicarle que se acercaría a uno de los animales.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Hagrid con preocupación.

Hermione asintió, tranquilizándolo.

-¿Por qué lo hace? – preguntó Harry, desconcertado. Ella se sentó sola varios metros alejada de ellos.

-Porque es Hermione, le gusta hacerlo todo perfecto – argumentó Ron, frunciendo en ceño, recalcando la deforme nariz que había dibujado, al parecer Dean estaba demasiado ocupado coqueteando con Lavender para hacerle el dibujo

-Esto no está funcionando – comentó Harry con pesadumbre, comenzando a dibujar las garras que le había pedido Diane – Fíjate, nos ignora.

-Puede ser – admitió Diane, evaluando a la chica –, pero el que persevera alcanza, Harry. Y recuerda que nosotros somos muy tercos.

Al anochecer, en la sala común, un montón de alumnos se aglomeraban frente al tablón de anuncios. Cuando los chicos ingresaron, Dean y Seamus se adelantaron para alcanzar a leer lo que habían puesto.

-¿Qué será? – preguntó Ron con mucho interés.

-Es la notificación de la primera excursión a Hogsmeade – contestó Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Ron.

-Es natural que los que tenemos cargos de responsabilidad estemos informado de este tipo de cosas.

-¿Y a esta hora me vienes a decir que ya lo sabías? – le preguntó Ron con aire acusador.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste. No siempre me tengo que acordar de todo – replicó Hermione.

-Eso. Ahora sácame excusas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, exasperada.

-¿Y para cuándo es la próxima salida? – quiso saber Diane, empinándose tratando de alcanzar a leer, hasta que finalmente opto por impulsarse y treparse en los hombros de Ron.

-Es en dos semanas – le informó Hermione, mirando con algo de desaprovación el comportamiento de la chica

-Eso me hace recordar que se me están agotando algunos caramelos peligrosos – dijo Ron rascándose la barbilla, pareciendo no notar que tenia carga extra

-¿De cuáles tienes? – preguntó Diane, con una mirada llena de avaricia, mientras volvía al suelo

-Bombones pataleta.

-Esos son nuevos.

-Si, recién van a salir al mercado. Mis hermanos los crearon en una tarde que necesitaba deshacerse de Percy…

Hermione emprendió camino a las escaleras de caracol para ir a su dormitorio. Harry la siguió.

-Oye, Hermione, ¿por qué no vamos juntos a Hogsmeade?.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Siempre vamos juntos, Harry – le recordó ella –. Tú, Ron y yo.

-Bueno, es para que también vaya Diane con nosotros – replicó Harry.

-Ah, ya comprendo. Pues si quieres, ve con ella por aparte, no creo que haya problema – repuso Hermione con serenidad.

Harry estaba a punto de estallar. ¿Acaso esta mujer no tenía sentimientos?

-Es para que vayamos los cuatro – aclaró Harry.

-No hay problema – repitió Hermione, caminando de nuevo a las escaleras –. Pero no podré quedarme mucho tiempo con ustedes. Ese día tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Ya me has relatado el cuento cuarenta veces, Harry. Dime algo nuevo ¡vive y deja morir! – dijo Diane en tono cansino.

Habían pasado varios días y la salida a Hogsmeade se acercaba. Harry le contó en varias ocasiones a Diane la conversación que tuvo aquella noche con Hermione, imaginándose que en realidad la chica no le prestaba atención.

-Con todo lo que estamos insistiendo va a terminar por odiarte – repuso Harry –. La conozco.

-Pues me parece que no – dijo Diane con mucha convicción – Ella no es grosera conmigo, por el contrario, me ayuda y me apoya mucho… Claro, siempre y cuando tu no aparezcas en mi vista – y rió.

-No es motivo de risa. Esto ya me está cansando.

-Harry, créeme, estás a esto de coronar – aseguró Diane, juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Ingresaron al gran comedor. En la mesa de Slytherin Draco, con cara de completo aburrimiento, sentado con Pansy Parkinson quien parloteaba hasta el hartazgo. Al ver a Diane la saludó con la mano, ella le correspondió.

-No me dirás que vas a seguir insistiendo.

-No te diré.

-Diane, te hablo en serio, ya viste como es – le aconsejó Harry.

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a María.

-¿Qué tal la clase de vuelo? – le preguntó a la niña.

-No me gustó – repuso ella de mal humor.

Por alguna extraña razón María miraba muy mal hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Entonces, qué hago? – inquirió Harry con desesperación.

-Ay, Dios mío – replicó Diane, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. En casa me dijiste que se lo dirías el primer día y ya casi pasó un mes, ni siquiera el día del cumpleaños se lo dijiste, y eso que casi te mueres buscando el regalo ese... uishh... No puedo creerlo, eres puro tilín tilín y nada de paleta.

Ante esta frase Harry la miró fijamente con el ceño arrugado y preguntó:

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Que eres un hablador, eso quiere decir - y sin voltear a verlo se dispuso a comer.

-Eso piensas, pues, ¿sabes una cosa?, me voy... y ya no me hables

En realidad actuaba como un niño pequeño, en serio que es testarudo, en eso es igual a sus padres pensó Diane

-Vete, ni falta que haces – aseguró Diane sin inmutarse, Harry la miraba sorprendido - Bueno y como no te vas, me voy yo... Adiós - y salió del comedor.

Algunos de los compañeros de curso miraban atentamente a Harry pues pensaban que iría tras ella, pero no lo hizo, era demasiado Potter para doblegarse, eso lo había aprendido de ella. Además, eso le dejó tiempo para pensar como se lo diría a Hermione, y cómo reaccionaría ella con la noticia.

El sábado, día de la excursión, todos se encontraban desayunando, Harry todavía no se hablaba con Diane. Hasta que en medio del desayuno Harry no aguantó más y cruzó la mesa para sentarse al lado de su tía. Respiró profundo, tragándose su orgullo y dijo:

-Tú ganas, me rindo, ya no puedo más, me humillo ante ti...

Ante esto Diane volteó verlo con cara seria y al ver la cara de suplica de Harry sonrió y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla

-Esta bien, te perdono, pero si hubieras esperado 5 minutos yo me hubiera rendido primero, menos mal que no lo hiciste

-¿Sabes?, eso no es un consuelo, pero igual te perdono – repuso Harry y le dio otro beso igual.

Los alumnos a su alrededor los miraba con cara de "_si claro y que no son novios" _después Diane dijo con seriedad:

-Harry, era en serio lo del otro día y creo que debes ir con Hermione y aprovechar la ocasión, Ron irá con Lavender y pues... yo iré sola, quiero ver qué tanto ha cambiado el pueblo a como lo dejé.

-Ni que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo – dijo Harry en tono burlón.

-Si en los muggles la tecnología avanza, en los magos la magia también – observó Diane. Iba a seguir pero detrás de Harry se encontraba una persona -¿Se te ofrece algo?

Harry se volteó para ver quién era, Cho le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa… y una mirada completamente asesina para Diane

-Hola… solo venía a preguntarle a Harry si le gustaría ir conmigo al pueblo, tal ves podamos pasear juntos ¿qué me dices?… ¿vendrás?

-No – Diane contestó por él –. Va a estar conmigo todo el tiempo, llegas tarde.

Cho la observaba como un bicho raro, luego, con una fea sonrisa que pretendía ser falsamente amable dijo:

-Tu debes ser la chica que se la para detrás de Harry, mucho gusto, yo soy Cho Chang de la casa Raverclaw

-El gusto es todo tuyo, me llamo Diane – acarició la mano Harry, puso cara de pervertida, y luego añadió con una voz bastante melosa –: y créeme, soy mucho más que una "amiguita" para él.

Cho abrió la boca para discutirlo pero Dumbledore se disponía a hablar y solo se despidió y se fue hacia su mesa con un mal sabor de boca mientras Diane no le quitaba la vista de encima

-Esa tipa no me gusta nada –murmuraba mientras Cho se acomodaba en su silla y juntaba cabezas con otra chica. Hermione llegó al gran comedor y se sentó frente a ella – Estuviste a punto de perderte el discurso.

-Queridos alumnos, como se pudieron dar cuenta no han habido clases de Duelo ni Magia Oscura, por eso les presento a los nuevos profesores de esas materias que acabaron de llegar, ellos son Sirius Black y de nuevo con nosotros Remus Lupin.

Diane había escupido su jugo de Naranja y miraba a Harry que estaba igual que ella, miraron a la mesa de profesores y sus padrinos le devolvían la mirada sonrientes. Remus le hizo señas a Diane de que fuera a su despacho, ella aceptó y le dijo a Harry para donde iba, este asintió y miró a Sirius que le decía lo mismo.

-No hay por qué temer, para aquellos que les tiemblan las piernas y algo más. Todo saldrá a pedir de boca – continuó el director con una mirada llena de brillo – Pero les advierto que no se permitirán compincherías entre profesores y alumnos. Como se pueden imaginar, esto puede llevar a una rebelión.

Se escucharon risitas flojas entre los alumnos.

-¿A donde vas? - preguntó Hermione

-Con Sirius, quiere hablar conmigo – dijo Harry, dio la vuelta para irse cuando un pensamiento lo detuvo y se devolvió - Ehhh... Hermione, paso por ti en una hora.

-¿Cómo?

-En el cuadro de la Señora Gorda – especificó Harry, sin prestar atención a su pregunta.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Bueno, míralo por este lado, está contento, Sirius está aquí – analizó Diane, levantándose para marcharse.

Diane iba camino al despacho de Lupin. Cuando entró, Remus la recibió con una gran sonrisa, ella solo resolvió correr a darle un gran abrazo y quedarse así colgada de su cuello, mientras hablaban, él le dio un gran beso en la frente y la miró a los ojos

-Buenos Días mi niña, ¿qué tal estar de nuevo en Hogwarts?

-Solo una palabra, GENIAL. Aunque con uno que otro inconveniente, pero de resto de maravilla

-¿Inconveniente? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Lupin con recelo.

Diane lo miraba fijamente, no sabía si debía contarle lo de Zabini, su relación tormentosa con Parvati o lo mejor de todo, su relación de "amigos" con Draco

-Ehh... bueno... yo - no sabía que decir

-Diane... – dijo Lupin como advirtiéndole.

Entonces la chica le contó todo a su padrino hasta el minino detalle, cuando le contó lo de Zabini se puso furioso pero ella lo calmo diciéndole lo que había hecho para vengarse, y como todos los demás solo le atinó a carcajearse.

-No es para risas – replicó ella con el ceño fruncido –. Gracias al golpe que le di a Zabini Snape me ignoró y uno que otro por ahí se encoge cada vez que me ve.

-¿No tienes que contarme algo más?

-No – contestó Diane de inmediato. En realidad se lo había contado todo.

-¿No has estado algo deprimida desde hace días? – apuntó Lupin. Ella lo miró sin comprender –: Harry se lo contó a Sirius...

-¡Traidor! ¡Pero, cómo se atreve!

-Estaba preocupado, Diane, no puedes pedir menos de una persona que te quiere tanto – razonó Lupin – Y no tenías por qué esperar cosas demasiado buenas de Draco Malfoy. Para conocer realmente a una persona debes saber sus orígenes y entenderlos. El chico creció en un ambiente diferente al de nosotros y eso influyó para que se convirtiera en la persona que es ahora.

-Pero... en ocasiones, cuando hablamos, es diferente – susurró Diane.

-¿Qué tan diferente?

-No habla de tonterías, ni de a quienes va a molestar o golpear. Hemos coincidido en algunas clases de pociones como compañeros de trabajo y hablamos de todo, desde grupos musicales mágicos hasta de libros de artes oscuras.

-Me imagino que lo hace porque ve en ti a una persona más madura y diferente a las que él está acostumbrado a tratar – observó Lupin. Se sentó en el sillón del despacho y continuó mientras Diana se sentaba frente a él sobre el escritorio –. Por lo general, los seres humanos, cuando convivimos con una persona que consideramos, es igual a nuestras expectativas de vida, solimos tratarlas con más confianza y familiaridad. Se puede sostener una conversación agradable, alejados de la rutina de nuestros trabajos o del estudio. Posiblemente por esa razón Draco Malfoy no es el mismo contigo. Te considera alguien especial.

Diane sonrió con timidez, suspirando.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó su padrino sonriéndole.

-¿Quién?

-Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó Diane a la defensiva.

-Harry.

-Harry asegura muchas cosas – repuso Diane de manera cortante -, está seguro que Hermione no le corresponde... Y eso no es verdad... Ella está igual o mas enamorada que él...

-En eso tienes razón – aseguró Remus riendo por lo bajo, sin pasar por alto que ella en realidad no había contestado su pregunta

-Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajarías aquí?, que malo eres – comentó Diane, haciéndose la enfadada

-¿No te gustó la sorpresa?

-No seas tonto, me encanta que estés aquí, me hiciste mucha falta - y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla diciéndole al oído - No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, sabes que te quiero mucho, podría decirse que no puedo vivir sin ti - y lo abrazó aún más fuerte. - Pero, debo irme, nos vemos en la cena

Se despidió de Remus y salió de ahí, sin fijarse que Parvati y Lavender estuvieron espiando parte de la conversación

-Ves lo que te digo, ¡se mete con un profesor!, es una ramera, ¿ahora me das la razón Lavender?

Parvati se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor a contarlo todo, era la perfecta venganza.

Simultaneo a lo que pasó con Remus, Sirius hablaba con Harry...

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en estos días?, por lo que sea que te paso, veo que estás nervioso. Cuéntame, puedes confiar en mi

-Es que han pasado tantas cosas que no sé por donde empezar...

-Bueno, ¿que tal te las has pasado con Diane? Supongo que Ron y Hermione saben quien es... ¿o no? - preguntó Sirius.

-Ehhh... – titubeó Harry -. Ron si lo sabe, tuve que decírselo por algo que pasó en el primer día, pero Hermione... no - al ver la cara de reproche de su padrino añadió -: No es porque yo no quiera, es que Diane me dijo que de eso ella se ocupaba, se han hecho muy amigas pero dijo que Hermione no debía saberlo todavía

-¿Por qué?

-Ehhh... no lo sé – dijo Harry, desviando la mirada. Sirius no le creyó nada

-Después me contarás con más calma, creo que tienes salida a Hogsmeade

-Si, iré con Hermione - y puso la cara de soñador que lo delataba por completo. Él parecía no darse cuenta y sonriendo de manera algo tonta suspiró

-¿Y eso?... Ah, ya, vaya, vaya, no te lo creo, con que el pequeño Harry sigue enamorado de Hermione

Lo de pequeño era bastante irónico, pues Harry ya era casi tan alto como él

-A ti no puedo engañarte, me trae de cabeza esa mujer, no sé a qué hora pasó, Solo no dejo de pensar en ella. No puedo evitar quedar atrapado en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, me desconecta totalmente de lo que haga, pero ella esta enamorada de otro, se le nota... y otros me lo han dicho, Lavender dijo que cuando escribía en su diario, suspiraba y al parecer tenía la foto de alguien ahí, pero que nunca deja que la miren - tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba muy deprimido

-Despreocúpate, estoy seguro que ella se dará cuenta de lo que sientes y sabrá darte una respuesta así no te corresponda, ella en una buena chica - dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros de Harry – Mi experiencia me ha enseñado que solo hay que esperar el momento indicado

Diane entró en su cuarto y se dispuso a arreglarse, pero Hermione ya estaba ahí, y al verla sonrió, Diane solo dijo:

-Uy, Hermione, vamos a matar.

-No exageres – repuso ella entre risas.

-Pero, si te vez muy linda como estás.

Llevaba puesta una chaqueta color verde oscuro, que a Diane le hizo recordar a la casa Slytherin. Unos vaqueros en índigo y calzaba zapatillas deportivas. Una suave bufanda amarrada a su cuello y con el cabello suelto y ondulado le daba un aspecto de total naturalidad. Sin tener en cuenta el poquísimo maquillaje que se había aplicado.

-La chaqueta está muy linda – le dijo Diane con admiración.

-Es nueva, mis padres me la regalaron de cumpleaños.

-Bueno, por lo menos es más útil que un libro – aseguró Diane.

-El regalo de Harry me pareció fantástico – repuso Hermione, colocándose el reloj –. A mi me encantan los libros.

-Si, se te nota.

Ya estaban listas las dos, entonces decidieron bajar a la sala común, pero todos sus compañeros Gryffindor estaban ahí y la miraban con cara de asombro, otros negaban con la cabeza. Solo Harry y Ron no se encontraban, Diane los miró extrañada y preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo? -Y de la multitud salió Parvati con cara de triunfo.

-Es curioso que lo preguntes ¿sabes? Creo que cuando te presentaste ante nosotros olvidaste decir que tenías novio, y que por cosas del destino era mucho mayor que tú, además que sería profesor de Hogwarts. No sé porque te molesta que te trate de ramera cuando tienes romances con uno de nuestros maestros

Todos miraban a Diane que no tenía ninguna expresión, solo miraba fijamente a Parvati hasta que replicó

-¿De dónde sacas semejante disparate...? Si me lo dices, por favor, creo que aquí hay un malentendido

-No te hagas la desentendida – repuso Parvati de manera mordaz -. Lavender y yo te oímos mientras hablabas con el profesor Lupin. Ahora veo por qué te asombró tanto verlo aquí ¿no querías que te descubriéramos, verdad?

Diane volteó a ver a Lavender que no decía nada

-Parvati, creo que no es el lugar indicado para este tipo de asuntos – intervino Hermione. La chica la miró con furia.

-Le decías que lo querías mucho, que lo extrañabas, que no podías vivir sin él, además estaban muy abrasaditos, qué puedes decir frente a eso ¿eh?

Parvati había pasado de hablar a gritar, pero sobrepaso el límite, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso Diane estaba a punto de explotar, error, explotó

-¡¿PERO, QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA O QUE?, ¡¿TANTO ME ODIAS COMO PARA INVENTAR ESA ESTUPIDES?, Y POR SUPUESTO QUE NO VOY A EXPLICAR NADA, AVERIGUA BIEN LAS COSAS Y DESPUES SI INVENTA TODO LO QUE SE TE PEGUE TU MALDITA GANA, ERES UNA RIDICULA INMADURA, NUNCA EN MI VIDA CREI VOLVER A DECIR ESTO A UNA PERSONA PERO... ¡NO SABES CUANTO DE ODIO! - cuando se calmó un poco se dirigió a sus compañeros, aun con la voz temblando a causa de la rabia – Y sea lo que sea que Parvati haya dicho les voy a suplicar que esto no salga de la torre de Gryffindor, no por mí, sino por el Profesor Lupin, él no tiene que cargar con mala reputación por las mentiras de esta... - luego miró a Parvati que había levantado la mano para abofetearla, pero ella lo hizo primero, o mejor dicho, de dio un puñetazo en la cara. Sus compañeros estaban atónito - Y tú... no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida ¿me oyes?, no puedo creer que seas tan mezquina y no pensar en el daño que causan las cosas que dices, ¡vete al diablo! - y salió por el retrato al mismo tiempo que entraban Harry y Ron. Todos miraron a Harry que preguntó a Hermione

-¿Qué le pasa, por qué lloraba?

Hermione le contó todo aún un poco consternada y algo furiosa, pues ella sabía que Diane jamás se inmiscuiría con un profesor. Harry solo volteo a ver a Parvati, nadie en la sala común se movía, todos esperaban lo que dijera Harry, el cual se dirigió a Parvati, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su disgusto

-¡Pero... que no pensaste antes de hablar! ¡Cómo pudiste decir algo tan grave! ¡Lo que dijiste no solo implica a Diane sino al profesor Lupin! - Harry miraba a Parvati que solo estaba ahí, con los ojos vidriosos y a punto de llorar - Solo te digo una cosa, todo lo que sea que oíste tiene una explicación, solo una, y quiero que todos la escuchen - tomó aire y siguió -: El profesor Lupin es la persona que ha criado a Diane desde que era una bebé, ella lo considera como un padre, él es su padrino y tutor legal.

Los alumnos presentes en la sala común estaban asombrados y esperaban la reacción de Parvati, pero Harry continuó

-Espero que todo quede claro, y tu Parvati, nunca creí que fueras capaz de esto, no pareces una Gryffindor estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Vámonos de aquí Hermione - y tomando a Hermione de la mano salió junto con Ron y Lavender quien no volteo a ver a su amiga.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de los pasillos una chica iba llorando pero no de tristeza sino de coraje, salió del castillo y se sentó junto al lago, en la piedra de siempre. Estuvo ahí un rato hasta que las personas comenzaron a salir al pueblo, pero ella no les prestó atención y se dispuso a alejarse de ahí. No entendía porque estas cosas la afectaban tanto, había pasado por situaciones peores sin derramar una lagrima, le preocupaba perder el control de sí mismas con banalidades de poca importancia. Necesitaba analizarse, se alejó casi hasta llegar al límite del bosque pero alguien la detuvo, ella lo miró. Era Draco Malfoy

-¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras?

Como respuesta Diane lo abrazó y sollozó en su cuello, con toda la confianza del mundo. Draco le correspondió, la abrazó fuerte y le pidió que le contara la razón de su llanto. Ella así lo hizo y Draco solo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Algo me dijo Potter. Estaba buscándote, dijo que si te veía te dijera que el problema estaba solucionado y que no te preocuparas

-¿En serio? eso espero... un momento ¿dices que Harry te hablo y que además me mando una razón? – él simplemente se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que tampoco entendía - Odio a Patil, es una idiota, ni ignorándola me dejó en paz. Pero no importa. Voy a olvidarlo y nos iremos a divertirnos a Hogsmeade... - mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Draco le prestó lo observó detenidamente - Vaya, estas muy guapo, te vez bien - dijo riendo, necesitaba olvidar lo ocurrido. Estaba segura que una buena charla con Draco le ayudaría.

Algo inusual ocurrió, Draco se puso colorado y rió apenado, llevaba un saco negro pegado al cuerpo de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y un pantalón de dril color caqui y unos zapatos negros.

-Entonces, ¿vamos juntos? – preguntó Draco.

-Claro, es gratificante tener un buen amigo a tu lado.

Se divirtieron mucho. Fueron a Honeydukes, a Zonko, a la tienda de Quidditch, cuando pasaron por unos grandes locales, se encontraron a Harry.

-Hey, Diane

-Hola, ¿Y Hermione? – preguntó Diane.

-Está en la tienda de plumas, se debatía por comprar una dorada o una azul. Le dije que aquí la esperaba – contestó Harry - ¿Vienes a la tienda de los gemelos?

-¿Fred y George? – preguntó confundido Draco mirando el gran letrero de "SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY"

-Los mismos que visten y calzan – un par de altos pelirrojos estaban junto a la puerta de la abarrotada tienda – Si hubieran llegado un minuto antes se hubieran encontrado a Ron, esta en una nube con Lavender

-¡Fred, George! – los gemelos voltearon para ver a la chica que acompañaba a Draco y una gran sonrisa cruzo sus rostros

-¿¡CORI!

Los hermanos de Ron rodearon a Diane y como si fueran un emparedado se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo

-Chicos… que gusto me da verlos - dijo Diane, embargada de emoción.

-¿Y ese? – inquirió Fred, mirando muy mal a Draco.

-Tranquilos, viene conmigo – ante tal revelación los gemelos la vieron como si tuviera una especie de enfermedad mental, Draco ciertamente sabía la razón así que intervino

-No te preocupes, tu ve con ellos y nos vemos en un rato...

-No – dijo Diane rotundamente, miró fijamente a los gemelos y estos resoplaron resignados

-Descuida Malfoy, si vienes con Cori, puedes entrar

-Así que te conocías con los hermanos de Ron – observó Harry después de que ellos se hubieran calmado y estuvieran dentro de la tienda tomando un te, Draco no había probado el suyo y evidentemente no pensaba hacerlo según vio Harry, quien en el fondo lo tomo como una decisión de absoluta sensatez

-Cuando yo estaba en séptimo… ellos apenas estaban en primero, ese fue el mejor medio años de mi época escolar, tenia con quienes hacer mis diabluras… Remus y la madre de ellos casi se mueren de un infarto… Creo que por eso es que no le caigo bien a la Señora Weasley

-Si… Fred estaba enamorado de ella hasta que apreció Katie, que fue casi de inmediato – comentó George con nostalgia –. Vaya tiempos aquellos, si más no recuerdo cuando encontramos el mapa del merodeador, se lo enseñamos y ella nos acompañaba, junto con Lee, cuando podía, estaba en sus EXTASIS y eso le quitaba tiempo de diversión

-Pero ahora, la pequeña Cori ya es toda una mujer – añadió Fred con picardía – Pueda que ese sentimiento se renueve

-¿Cori? – preguntó confundido Harry – Que apodo más raro

-¿Apodo? – Fred lo miraba como loco, luego miró a Diane – Yo que tu le pego pero ya por burlarse de mi nombre.

Diane se removió incomoda en su puesto, sentía las miradas de sus amigos puestas en ella

-Fred, George, se me olvidó decirles que ese no es mi verdadero nombre, solo se lo invento el profesor Dumbledore, cosa que fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a Remus, ese viejito tiene muy mal gusto

-¿Entonces, cómo te llamas?

-Diane Williams

-Es mejor que Coralina Sirena del Mar Dunking Donnuts – expresó Fred con calma

-No debiste haber dicho eso, Fred – escupió Diane, luego miró a todos que estaba a punto de explotar de la risa – Y el que se ría no la cuenta. Adiós, chicos, me dio gusto verlos

Y sin decir mas salió de local, Draco solo la siguió tratando de reprimir la risa. Cuando la localizó puedo ver que se dirigían a Las Tres Escobas, al entrar pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron apartados de todos.

-Todo ha sido perfecto, gracias, eres la mejor cita que he tenido... bueno en realidad eres la única cita que he tenido en mi vida... aunque esto no es una verdadera cita – dijo Diane, inmensamente agradecida. En ocasiones como esa, los dos, hablando de temas en común la pasaban muy bien. Draco no se comportaba como el usual estudiante bravucón ni inquisidor, era como todos los demás.

-Opino lo mismo... Este... me gustaría hablar contigo, pero no aquí. Vamos a las afueras, cerca de la casa de los gritos... Si no te molesta

-Vamos, también necesito hablar contigo - pagaron las cervezas, y salieron de allí.

En Sortilegios Weasley Hermione acababa de llegar. Harry se sorprendió de ver que había comprado las dos plumas.

-Son preciosas, ¿verdad? – comentó la chica, mostrándoselas.

-Son muy bonitas – coincidió Harry – Pero, ¿para qué dos?

-Tener una de repuesto es indispensable – aseguró ella.

-Hermione ¿una galletita? – le ofreció George.

-No – dijo ella de inmediato.

-Son normales – aseguró Fred.

-Para ustedes cualquier comestible que transforme en algo horrendo es normal.

-¿Nos vamos? – le propuso Harry – Aún no hemos recorrido todo el pueblo.

Se despidieron de los Gemelos no sin antes prometerles que volverían, caminaron juntos. El viento movía sus cabellos a libertad. Vieron un magnífico árbol que podría protegerlos un poco del tibio sol. A esas horas del día era un poco fastidioso moverse por ahí, por lo potente que estaba en ocasiones segaba.

-Estas muy bonita hoy, te vez preciosa

Miraba de arriba a bajo a la chica, perdido en las curvas de esta, cuando se dio cuenta que tenia la vista puesta en cierta parte se sonrojo (N/A experiencia propia los hombres solo miran mi trasero), al parecer Hermione se dio cuenta y le paso igual, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás analizando a Harry, pues éste llevaba un polo muy pegado y unos jeans que le quedaban un poco apretados en los muslos por la tensión muscular de estos.

-Oye... y ¿ ya has hablado con ese "alguien" que te gusta tanto? - preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer serena, que no le salía - Digo, tienes a todas detrás de ti... Alguna debe gustarte, aunque ya lo habías dicho

-En realidad si hay una chica de la cual estoy enamorado – confirmó Harry con cierta vergüenza. Tenía que poner en práctica el consejo de su tía – Es la chica perfecta; es inteligente, hermosa, valiente. En fin, me trae de cabeza. Pero como te dije hace tiempo, no es de las que dices tú que babea por mi, creo que gusta de otro, solo me importa verla feliz, aunque no sea conmigo

-¿Y quien es? A ver si ahora se puede saber

Hermione parecía reprimir con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar

-Si te lo digo tal vez no nos tratemos igual, pueda que te sientas incomoda – justificó Harry. Estaba en una guerra interna de decírselo o no

-Anda, soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mi... – insistió Hermione.

-¿En serio?

-Si, no puede ser tan grave... ¿o si?

-Entonces ven... – aceptó Harry

La tomó de la mano halándola hacia el gran árbol que habían visto

-Hermione yo... – titubeó - Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero... a mitad del año pasado comencé a sentir algo muy fuerte que no se como pero me ha vuelto la cabeza un mar de confusiones, Hermione yo estoy más que enamorado yo... Verás, Diane me...

-¡¿DIANE? ¡Estás enamorado de Diane! – replicó Hermione a manera de reproche, se soltó bruscamente de las manos de Harry -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto ya fue más que suficiente! De nada me ha servido el papelito de As en los sentimientos – murmuró con enfado, cruzándose de brazos y sin mirarlo - Pensé que podía aguantar, pero no puedo más, ¡Diane esta enamorada de otro, entiéndelo! Ella no te corresponde, en cambio yo, Harry, ¡YO SI ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI...! - se quedó callada, un gran silencio se apoderó del lugar. Impresionada por lo que había dicho se tapó la boca con las manos - Debo irme... Tengo otro compromiso.

-¡NO!, Hermione, espera, yo no estoy enamorado de ella, solo la nombre porque fue ella junto con Sirius quienes me hicieron admitir que... no podía dejar de pensar en ti, que me había enamorado de ti, ¿no lo entiendes?- la miraba fijamente pero ella solo derramaba una silenciosa lágrima - ¿Tanto te desagrada que me haya fijado en ti? - preguntó con tristeza

-Ay Harry... No es eso... - repuso Hermione con una mano en la frente, tal cual tuviera un dolor de cabeza - Es solo que, no te imaginas por lo que he pasado cuando en el primer día dijiste que estabas enamorado, había perdido todas la esperanzas de que te fijaras en mi...

-Eso quiere decir que...

Hermione lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Sus dedos estaban en la cien

-Si, yo estoy enamorada de ti, desde que te conocí. Estaba resignada a que no me corresponderías... Pero en este momento soy la chica más feliz, no te imaginas lo que siento porque me ames como yo a ti – bajó la mirada con una sonrisa timida

-Si es igual a la mía tengo una idea - Y sonrió como solo lo hacía con ella - Solo quisiera pedirte algo

-Lo que sea – ella vio completamente sonrojada como el se acercaba lentamente

-Si me permites darte un beso, porque no aguanto mas estar cerca de ti sin siquiera rozar tus labios que me vuelven loco

-Eso no se pregunta, simplemente se da

Sin perder un segundo más Harry bajó un poco la cabeza y buscó con delicadeza los labios de Hermione. Ella, por instinto, retrocedió un poco hasta chocar de espaldas contra el tronco del árbol. Ya no podía escapar, estaba a su merced. Cuando por fin sus labios se juntaron, Harry puso una mano sobre el cuello de ella, apretando un poco la suave bufanda. La obligó a abrir la boca y por primera vez la exploró. La sensación que produjo en Harry aquel beso fue muy diferente a la de pánico que sintió con Cho, ahora sólo quería quedarse así, probando la calidez y la suavidad de su amiga, sintiendo su profunda respiración.

Con lentitud se separó de ella, solo para decirle al oído:

-Ha sido maravilloso, pero no sabes besar. Conmigo aprenderás, Hermione.

Lejos de sentirse humillada u ofendida por su comentario, Hermione prefirió dirigirle una mirada de no comprender nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que yo te enseñaré – susurró Harry. Tomó sus manos, sin dejar de mirarla y le preguntó –: ¿Serías mi novia, Hermione?

No supo si era por lo que estaba ocurriendo que las manos de Hermione estaban frías o simplemente era una reacción natural de la entrada del otoño. Estaba confundido y le temblaba todo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a realizar todo lo que hizo? ¿A besarla? ¿A proponerle un noviazgo? ¿Y si ella decía que no? Parece que iba a decir que no, por que al final no dijo nada ¿Acaso se le volvió una costumbre?

Por toda respuesta Hermione fue quien ahora acercó los labios a los de él, besándolo con timidez. Luego, asintió.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Hermione rió.

-Ven, vamos a tomar nuestra primera cerveza de mantequilla como novios – le propuso Harry.

-Bueno, dijiste una, no dos – observó Hermione, divertida, cuando salían de las Tres Escobas tomados de la mano

-Hace un poco de frío – argumentó Harry. Ambos llevaban una botella en la mano desocupada – No estaría mal tener un poco de calorías extras.

-Sabrás de eso más que yo… Eres aquí el atleta.

-Esa palabra suena rara – comentó Harry.

-¿Cuál?

-Atleta.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Hermione.

-Bueno, siempre pensé que los atletas eran los futbolistas – contestó Harry, guiándola para que fueran a la casa de los gritos –, o tal vez los jugadores de rugby, esos deportes que exigen un gran estado físico… ¿pero el quidditch? – Harry bufo incrédulo y luego bebió de su botella

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-¿Crees que es muy fácil jugarlo? – le preguntó ella.

-Si – contestó Harry con seguridad y bebió otro trago de su botella.

Ahora Hermione rió con ironía.

-Harry, ¿puedes decirme qué tipo de relación tienes con Diane? – le preguntó Hermione sin rodeos, en un tono de voz bastante sereno –. La verdad es que desde que iniciamos el curso he notado que está muy caramelo contigo, y eso... bueno, no me gusta. Es más, cuando te tratas tan cariñoso con ella me daban ganas de... - e hizo un ademán de dar un golpe, Harry no pudo evitar reírse, eran raras las veces que Hermione perdía un poco de compostura – y tu no te molestas ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Bueno... es que la verdad el plan de Diane funcionó a las mil maravillas - dijo sonriente - Ella sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ti, yo se lo conté cuando estuve seguro de ello, entonces dijo que iba a darte celos para que admitieras que sentías lo mismo por mí, que yo solo debía esperar que estallaras para soltarlo todo

-No puedo creer que haya caído – replicó Hermione con indignación y miró a Harry con ganas de matarlo – Lo peor es que tu hayas participado en su juego

-Pero funciono ¿no?, estamos juntos – tiro de ella, sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios haciéndole olvidar su enojo

-ya lo creo... – sonrío y siguieron caminando

Llevaban mas o menos 10 minutos, se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando hacia unos metros de donde estaban, lo que vio la dejó sorprendida

-Oye, Harry ¿esa no es Diane con Malfoy? - Harry volteó la cabeza y vio la manera de hablar tan confidente en la que se encontraban. Diane lucía más serena y animada de lo que la vio en el local de los gemelos, justo en ese momento estaba riendo de algo mientras Malfoy negaba con la cabeza ¿sonriendo? - ¿Qué hace con él?

-No sé – repuso Harry, tratando de comprender – Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Cuando Malfoy está con Diane es un Slytherin inofensivo.

-De todas maneras…

En ese momento Diane los miró y los saludó con un movimiento de su mano, en realidad estaba muy sonriente. Harry también la saludó, pero en esa ocasión mostrándole ambos dedos pulgares, en señal de aprobado. Diane abrió la boca desmesuradamente y después sonrió más, si es que se podía.

-Estoy traduciendo ese código de señas – susurró Hermione con suspicacia.

-Es que siempre has sido muy inteligente – aseguró Harry, tomándola de la mano y marchándose de allí.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Draco sin comprender.

-Es que al parecer Harry y Hermione… - comentó Diane con alegría.

-Potter y Granger ¿qué?

-Bueno, Draco, ¿nunca lo viste? ¿nunca te diste cuenta? – preguntó Diane con impaciencia.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-De su relación, de lo que podría llegar a pasar.

Draco meditó durante unos segundos y luego replicó:

-Te refieres a que sí son novios – Diane asintió – Viéndolo bien, siempre hubo algo raro entre ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Potter y Granger eran inusualmente unidos – le contó Draco – En muy raras ocasiones veías al uno sin el otro. Creo que se parece mucho a su padre.

-¿A James? ¿Por qué?

-Porque se fijó en una…

-¿Sangre sucia? – preguntó Diane con aspereza.

-En una hija de muggles – aclaró Draco.

-Me alegra saber que ya lo miras con otra perspectiva.

Al llegar al castillo Hermione se dirigió directo al dormitorio de las chicas. Mirándose en el espejo y comprobando que todavía tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas, no dejaba de recordar todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde.

-En realidad, si, es perfecto – susurró, Parvati entraba en esos momentos y al ver así a Hermione le preguntó

-¿Se puede saber el motivo de tanta dicha?

Encontraba muy graciosa a Hermione

-Claro, desde hoy...

Cuando iba a decírselo entró Diane, que no se dio cuenta de que Parvati estaba adentro. Miró sonriente a Hermione y la abrazó

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Por fin, Hermione!, ¡Novios, novios! Ya era hora, maldición, me estaba enloqueciendo. Esto es… alucinante. Además, tengo que pedirte un gran favor, pero eso lo hablaremos mas tarde - se separó y la miró sonriente, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa igual de contenta

-Es verdad, no creí que Harry...

-Hasta que lo admites, y yo que creí que iba a ser secreto toda la vida. Harry no sabe con lo que se metió - Parvati habló, Diane siguió sonriendo

-Sabes una cosa, mi pequeña Lulú travesti, no vas a arruinarme el día - y se dirigió a la puerta, ignorandola por completo.

-Descarada -susurró Parvati, impregnada de odio

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Hermione, dispuesta comprobar si eran verdad los rumores sobre los sentimientos que Parvati albergaba por Harry

-Porque lo es, además ahora que sale oficialmente con Harry va ha ser más insoportable – las palabras estaban impregnadas de veneno

-¿Harry?, ¿en serio? Es verdad lo que me contaron, estás enamorada de Harry, y como sabes que no te corresponde te desquitas con Diane. Eso no se hace Parvati, creo que deberías olvidarlo

-¿Por qué? – inquirió ella con brusquedad - Perdí la batalla pero no la guerra. Ya va ver esa, voy a quitarle a Harry sea como sea

-De verdad que no te entiendo, ¿a ti es que te gusta que Diane te ande abofeteando por inventarle chismes? – cometo Hermione señalando el pómulo aun sonrojado de la chica

Se disponía a salir cuando añadió

-Ah... una cosa, Harry no es novio de Diane, es MI novio, y ni creas que voy a dejar que hagas estupideces, en cuanto a que me lo vas a quitar, lo veo muy difícil... - y salió rumbo a la sala común


	5. Las cosas se parecen a su dueño

**CAPITULO V**

**LAS COSAS SE PARECEN A SU DUEÑO**

Cuando volvió a la sala común, Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry, este le sonrió y tomó la mano izquierda de ella con cierta timidez, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos.

-¿Y esa cara de felicidad? – le preguntó Harry.

-No es solo de felicidad – aclaró Hermione – Digamos que también estoy así porque di cierta información, muy conveniente para mis intereses.

-Eres peligrosa – le susurró Harry al oído.

-Soy bruja – admitió ella.

Mirándose a los ojos acercaron sus labios con lentitud. Al principio no los movía, era como uno de esos típicos que se dan los niños de las postales, donde se limitan a estirar los labios y ya. Se separaron al poco rato y Hermione echó un vistazo a la sala común; unos cuantos estudiantes de segundo, bastante parlanchines, jugaban cerca de la chimenea a los naipes explosivos, demasiado concentrados como para fijarse en la pareja. No había nadie más, el resto parecía no querer subir todavía o simplemente no habían ingresado al castillo, distrayéndose con un paseo por los alrededores. Aprovechando entonces que pasaban desapercibidos, volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más libertad y más desinhibidos. Hermione acariciaba la nuca de Harry con ahínco, permitiendo que la lengua de Harry explorara el interior de su boca. Él, con sorpresa, sintió la de ella tratando de hacer lo mismo con la suya, aunque de una manera un poco más torpe que la de él. Lo que le había dicho en la tarde, que le enseñaría a besar, solo era una trata para que no lo considerada tan inexperto, pero con lo que estaban viviendo, quizás aprenderían un poco más el uno con el otro.

-Creo que nunca voy a cansarme de esto - dijo Harry, mirándola fijamente.

-Más te vale – le advirtió Hermione con suspicacia.

Se disponía de nuevo a besarlo cuando llegó Parvati

-No puedo creerlo. Es en serio que estas con Granger – le dijo ella a Harry, a manera de reproche –. Nunca creí que tuvieras tan mal gusto ¿sabes?

Harry solo sonrió y sin moverse le contestó:

-A Dios gracias que tengo buen gusto, que si no ya me habría fijado en ti

Hermione ahogó una risotada y Parvati salió como vendaval por el retrato, muy ofendida.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está loca o qué? – dijo Diane, mirando a su detestada compañera con bastante asco. Cuando Parvati había pasado por su lado se retiró de su camino para no arriesgarse a ser infectada –Que cómodo se ve esto – comentó, sentándose sin miramientos en las piernas de Harry.

-Oye, parece que lo que comes no te hace efecto, no pesas nada – opinó Harry, la miró divertido, pensando que peor hubiera sido insinuarle que se veía gorda.

-Muy gracioso – espetó ella, levantándose y sentándose frente a él, sobre la mesa – Si no hiciéramos lo que hacemos en las noches, estaría como la ballena de tu primo, pero lo que yo quiero es hacerle una propuesta a Hermione

-¿A mi?, ¿qué será? – preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. Harry percibió que no vio de muy buena manera la conducta y el comentario de Diane.

-Bueno, ¿Harry, recuerdas la razón que me mandó contigo el profesor Dumbledore? -éste asintió - Pues déjame decirte que ya tengo totalmente adecuada la habitación del último piso, y quería saber si Hermione se va conmigo a dormir allá. Si quiere, claro – propuso Diane con gran emoción

-¿Por qué te cambias de habitación? - preguntaron extrañados

-Bueno, a parte de que no soporto a Patil, cada día esta peor, en cualquier momento no respondo de mis actos y estoy demasiado contenta en Hogwarts como para arriesgarme – afirmó Diane, en realidad no la soportaba -. Además, pedí al profesor Dumbledore permiso para traer unos artefactos mágicos que cumplieran funciones similares a los muggles, como un refrigerador, algo parecido a un televisor y una consola…

-¿No está eso prohibido? – inquirió Hermione.

-Él me dio su autorización – especificó Diane – prometiéndole que nadie, absolutamente nadie además de mi compañera de habitación sabría de la existencia de esas ayudas didácticas…

-Ahora lo sé yo – observó Harry.

-Pero yo confío en tu criterio, y sé que no nos vas a tirar al pozo – opinó Diane con vehemencia – Lo mismo que Ron…

-¿Ron qué tiene que ver en esto? – la interrumpió Harry.

-¿Con quién crees que voy a jugar en la consola mágica? – preguntó Diane – Sé que le encantará, a todos los chicos les gusta, y de alguna manera tengo que vengarme de la humillante derrota por la comida en días pasados. Hermione, si aceptas, además de una cómoda y confortante cama también tendrás espacio para tus libros y todas esas cosas raras de conocimiento que guardas sin necesidad que estén inútilmente guardadas en un baúl. Tendremos privacidad y por tus funciones de prefecta no te preocupes porque recuerdo muy bien esa bola mágica de vigilancia.

-En eso tienes razón – admitió Hermione.

-El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que debía tener una buena excusa para justificar el cambio de habitación y mis conflictos con Parvati son una razón más que suficiente para pedir el cambio – siguió Diane -, y como mi compañera de habitación será una de las prefectas de Gryffindor – miró significativamente a Hermione – se puede decir que estaré bajo la supervisión de la autoridad. Sin contar con que eres la única chica a la que concidero mi amiga, pero si con el título de prefecta te basta para aceptar…

-No es por eso que acepto – repuso Hermione, mirándola con desaprobación – En realidad me halaga mucho que me consideres tu amiga. ¿Cuándo me paso? – agregó ella con entusiasmo.

-Ahora mismo si quieres - dijo Diane, poniéndose de pie

-Perfecto, ¿nos ayudas? – dijo Hermione, hablándole a Harry

-Por supuesto, vamos.

Se levantaron en dirección al cuarto de las chicas, empacaron todas las cosas de Hermione (terminaron con tres baúles llenos de libros) y salieron rumbo al último piso, en la punta de la torre. Cuando llegaron, Harry intentó abrir la puerta, pero no pudo

-No abre – dijo él, extrañado

-Es que le puse un hechizo para que solo podamos entrar ciertas personas – explicó Diane, quitándolo de la puerta -. La puerta sólo dejará pasar a quien autoricemos nosotras. Puerta, deja pasar a Harry – ordenó solenmemente - De ahora en adelante él puede entrar cuando quiera

La puerta se abrió y Diane entró dejando a los otros boquiabiertos. La habitación era algo fuera de lugar, parecía un mini apartamento muggle. Tenía dos camas magníficas, muy parecidas a las de los dormitorios de estudiantes pero un poco más grandes, ambas con pesadas cortinas blancas. Como había dicho Diane, la habitación poseía algunos artefactos muy parecidos a los muggles. Sobre una de las paredes un cuadro de casi un metro de largo, óleo blanco al que Harry no le encontró ningún sentido artístico y frente a él un cómodo sofá tendido con una sábana marrón.

-Eso es como la televisión – dijo Diane.

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Harry, acercándose para examinar el cuadro.

-¿Crees que es un cuadro común y corriente? Con gusto estaré encantada de darte unas clasecitas de artes – se burló Diane – Pues aquí está el proyector y puedo sintonizar algunos canales muggles, no todos, porque la cobertura satelital en estos lados casi no se da por el aura mágica, ¿te imaginas que haría yo sin ESPN, MTV y FOX? pero me las ideé para crear una antena casera.

-¿No me digas que la fabricaste con un recipiente metálico? – insinuó Hermione

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?...

-Es un método bastante común en los países en vía de desarrollo – le contó ella – Muchas personas que no tienen acceso a la televisión por cable o satelital utilizan una ponchera metálica y palillos metálicos para crear una antena de recepción.

-¿Y la consola? ¿Cómo funciona? Porque aquí no hay tomas de energía – dijo Harry – ¿Acaso utilizas carbón? – se burlo sin evitar reírse

-Si, del que voy a regalarte para Navidad - replicó Diane con frialdad – Además eso se usó hace siglos, Harry, ahora lo último es recarga solar. Antes de salir a clase lo dejo cerca de la ventana para que el sol lo recargue. Así mismo se utiliza el proyector. Bueno, Hermione, te concedo el honor de elegir cama.

Hermione meditó durante unos segundos, observando las camas de manera analítica. Se acercó a cada una, mirando cada ángulo.

-Te falta una radio – analizó Harry – y un refrigerador.

-Los dos están.

-¿Dónde?

-La radio es una radio mágica normal. El refrigerador es ese baúl parado que hay al lado de la ventana.

Harry se acercó a él. Era de madera, del alto hasta sus hombros. En el día probablemente le daba la luz solar, por eso de allí su ubicación.

-Esta, me gusta esta – dijo Hermione.

Había elegido la cama más cercana a la puerta. Al lado de ella había un espacio en la pared, como para acondicionar una biblioteca.

-Me lo imaginé – comentó Diane - ¿Te gusta todo?

-Esto es genial – dijo Hermione, se acercó a Diane y le dio un abrazo - Gracias por haberme escogido a mi, será increíble vivir aquí con todo esto

-En serio es increíble, todo es magnífico – opinó Harry mirando todo con algo de envidia. Diane lo miró como adivinándole en pensamiento

-Puedes quedarte aquí cuando quieras, debajo de la cada cama hay otra cama, así que bienvenido seas

-¿No pondrá problema Dumbledore?

-No creo... No va a pasar nada extraño ¿o si? - dijo mirando pícaramente a Harry y luego a Hermione, que se pusieron como rábanos – Tomaré eso como un no - dijo mientras reía - Acomodamos la ropa y luego celebraremos nuestra "independencia"

Ante este comentario todos rieron. Cuando hubieron terminado, Diane se acercó al baúl nevera y preguntó:

-¿Qué quieren tomar?, pidan lo que sea, hay de todo

-Si tienes soda, dame una – dijo Hermione

Diane sacó una lata de la puerta y se aventó a Hermione. Dio las gracias y comenzó a beberla

-Esto es vida, me moría por una, son mis favoritas

-Dame una Coca Cola por favor – pidió Harry, incrédulo ante el hecho de que pudiera conseguirle una

Diane sacó otra lata y se dio a Harry

-¡Magnífico! – exclamó Harry, destapando la lata con placer.

-No se que tiene de magnifico, esa porquería es un veneno – comento mientras escarbaba mas al fondo

-¿Entonces porque las tienes aquí? -pregunto Hermione dando un sorbo a su soda

-Porque a Harry le encantan, en fin - dijo Diane sacando una botella verde con una inscripción que decía "Heineken" - habrán cosas mejores, ya verás

-¿Sabe Dumbledore que tienes cerveza muggle aquí? – preguntó Hermione, mirándola con severidad.

-Bueno, me imagino que si, aun si lo supiera no creo que me diga nada, el conoce mis vicios como si fuera Remus y no solo de cerveza, también Whisky de Fuego, tequila, Vodka, lo que sea mágico y muggle. Eso si, me advirtió como quien no quiere la cosa que no les diera a ustedes nada del Mini-Bar, si lo hago se dará cuenta, yo puedo tomar porque... bueno, digamos que tengo permiso de Remus, el ya sabe que soy caso perdido, solo hay que esperar hasta que ustedes cumplan los 17 y podrán tomar lo que quieran

- Hermione ya los tiene – dijo Harry – además ¿como vas a supervisar que no te saqueemos la refri...? puedo sentirme tentado a robarte algunas botellas – le provocó con descaro mientras bebía de su lata de cola, los dos sabían que Harry odiaba las bebidas alcohólicas. Diane le miró fijamente y le tendió la botella que tenia ya casi por la mitad

- Tómala – le ordenó

- Ya quisieras, y por supuesto que no tomaras nada...– intervino Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry mientras Diane se burlaba y terminaba el contenido de un trago - Decías algo del minibar... – Harry rió por lo bajo, Hermione no fue nada sutil

Diane se acercó a un rincón y tocó un ladrillo, a continuación todo fue como la entrada al callejón Diagon, los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse dando paso a un estante enorme lleno de botellas de diferentes tamaños, en la parte de arriba copas y vasos de todos las formas, con una barra de madera muy hermosa y algunas butacas altas.

- Como te crees tan machito pues toma... – tomó una botella con contenido color ámbar y etiqueta roja – puedes beberla... te doy permiso como que soy quien soy

- Diane... – le advirtió Hermione reconociendo un whiskey muggle

- ¿Crees que no lo haré? – Diane sonrío desdeñosamente y se la aventó, al instante de hacer contacto con sus manos el liquido se volvió transparente Harry arrugó la frente – ¿Que rayos...? – no pudo completar la frase porque Hermione le quitó la botella de las manos volviendo el liquido a su estado original, tratando en vano de disimular su enfado

- Asombroso... sencillamente, nunca había visto el encantamiento _aqualorium _en practica... como, ¿como puedes saberlo? Esto solo lo enseñan de manera restringida en la escuela de aurores – Harry la miró con preocupación pero Diane solo se encogió de hombros

-Tu lo has dicho, pero Sirius no hizo mucho caso así que me lo enseño, lo malo es que cuando una persona adquiere el conocimiento no puede impartirlo mas de una vez porque de lo contrario lo olvidarían los dos... así que no puedo enseñártelo

- Encantamiento ¿que cosa? – Harry parecía tan confundido como asombrada estaba Hermione, Harry no pudo dejar de advertir la mirada precavida que tenia con su tía

- El encantamiento _aqualorium _es indispensable para la supervivencia de los aurores en caso de perderse en campo de batalla – por alguna razón, Harry se dio cuenta que aquella información dicha de forma mecánica, como si fuera a un profesor a quien respondiese, escondía cautela en cuanto a la naturaleza del aprendizaje de Diane, Hermione seguramente dudaba de la manera como Diane había adquirido el conocimiento - cuando se quedan sin provisiones puede convertir cualquier agua contaminada en agua pura o cualquier comida putrefacta en comestible y lo mas importante de todo, hace que las pociones que lleven se vuelvan inservibles si caen manos enemigas...

- Eso... bueno, eso es raro incluso para nosotros pero ¿que tiene que ver eso con el licor? – indagó Harry mirando con preocupación el sereno semblante de Diane ¡que acaso no se daba cuenta que podían descubrirla si seguía demostrando que sabia mas que los demás!... mas que incluso Hermione

- En este caso sirve para que no se vaya a emborrachar alguno de ustedes que sea menor de edad, por eso cuando lo tocaste cambio, porque en si los licores pueden catalogarse como "liquido perjudicial para la salud" así que si quieres tomarlo se volverá agua tan pura como de manantial, todo esta ligado a como este diseñado el hechizo, en este caso el licor hace daño a los menores de edad, esta prohibido para los menores de edad por eso cuando Hermione lo tocó, volvió a su estado original, porque las moléculas de ella son mas... eh viejas que las tuyas, y principalmente porque ella ya tiene carnet de bruja mayor de edad... son detalles, todo depende de quien lanzó el conjuro y porque lo hizo y en cuanto al minibar me temo que no la verás más hasta el próximo año, cuando seas mayor de edad, así que… - tocó el ladrillo de nuevo y la pared quedó intacta - Y ni intentes abrirla, tiene clave al estilo muggle, solo yo puedo hacerlo. También hay un espacio como este, pero más pequeño, que guarda algunos ingredientes de pociones con el mismo conjuro. Como podrán suponer mi prioridad es la cerveza… pasarla bien.

-¡Esto es genial! ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? – preguntó Harry. Hermione lo miró de inmediato - No haré nada, yo no muerdo, además, dices que hay mas camas ¿no?, pues entonces no hay problema, además hoy es sábado, y mañana no hay que madrugar, y pues… me gustaría probar esa famosa consola.

-Ya te antojaste – comentó Diane con sonsonete.

-Tú me antojaste – corrigió Harry.

-Bueno, si – aceptó Diane con vergüenza mal disimulada – De todas maneras si no quieres jugar podemos ver una película. Les advierto que por ser proyector es de formato antiguo, o sea, vienen enrolladas y hay que estar pendientes para cuando se acabe el rollo.

-¿Entonces de las últimas no tienes? – preguntó Hermione, un tanto decepcionada.

-Si, claro que tengo. Lo que vez en el cine son películas de ese formato.

-¿Y cuales me puedes ofrecer? – le preguntó Harry.

-La mayoría son de chicas, Harry – le advirtió Diane

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, además tu no eres ninguna fresa

-Bueno, tengo Forrest Gump. Las tres partes de El Padrino. La última ganadora del Oscar, El Paciente Inglés, algunas mexicanas, La Jaula de las Locas, las de Terminator, Depredador... y por ahí esta Ghost - Hermione chilló, llevándose ambas manos al rostro y negó con euforia. Diane sonrió.

-A mi también me encanta – manifestó la chica – Tanto que mira.

Fue hasta el borde de su cama, se puso una mano en la frente, a manera de damisela en apuros y calló lentamente al colchón. Se levantó de inmediato.

-La escena cuando lo hacen mientras ella moldea la arcilla – siguió Diane.

-Él se ve divino – continuó Hermione, tan roja como un tomate.

-Así que... te gusta el tipo ese ¿no? – dijo Harry, visiblemente ofendido - Hay que ver...

-¿Estás celoso? - preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa

-¿Tú crees? ¿Se nota?... Porque no quiero interrumpir tu infidelidad mental con mis problemas – expresó Harry, en una clara muestra de sarcasmo

-Me encanta cuando me celas – aseguró Hermione y le plantó un gran beso - Solo espero que no te obsesiones, además, nunca has visto a una chica bonita y te has dicho " mira que cuerpo" o "¡que mujer!". Si lo niegas voy a creer que eres gay - dijo con sorna esperando la reacción de Harry que no se hizo esperar

-Tal vez tengas razón, soy algo de eso – repuso Harry con aire pensativo.

Esa, era una respuesta que Hermione no se esperaba, Harry estaba que estallaba en risas pero Hermione quedó como pasmada

-¿Lo eres? – replicó

-¡QUE! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No puedo creer que dudes de mi!, ¡Ah! nada más esto me faltaba, si te escuchara Skeater es el fin de mi vida amorosa, y pasaré a ser el chico más codiciado entre los brujos homosexuales (N/A: Sin ofender a los homosexuales, soy partidaria de la libertad de preferencias sexuales así que no se sulfuren)

Hermione entendió que no debió sacar el tema y le dijo ya más calmada

-No seas tonto, si yo sé que eres tan gay como yo lesbiana - al ver la cara de Harry añadió -: y no lo soy si eso piensas, así que deja de rabiar y ven acá

Tomó a Harry de la camisa, lo atrajo hacia si y lo besó. Tal fue la intensidad del beso que no calcularon bien su posición y cayeron a la cama de Diane (realmente aprendían rápido) pero parecían no darse cuenta, cuando se separaron Hermione estaba feliz, y no importaba que Diane estuviera presente. Giró su cabeza para ver donde estaba la chica, ésta no se hallaba en ningún lugar

-Que vergüenza con Diane, debió sentirse muy incómoda - decía Hermione algo cohibida

-Ella poco conoce esa palabra - afirmó Harry con una risita.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más. Harry ayudó a Hermione a organizar todos sus libros hasta que quedaron perfectamente alineados en el hueco que había en la pared del lado de su cama. El reloj marcó las 8 de la noche, Diane volvió a entrar en el cuarto

-Si no van a bajar, en la nevera hay comida suficiente. Ahí se ven, tórtolos

-¿Bajamos a cenar o no? - preguntó Harry

-Mejor si... No quiero que se imagine cosas que no son. Anda, vámonos

-¿Por qué siempre pensamos en lo que dicen los demás?, ¿a nosotros qué nos importa? – opinó Harry y la tomó de la barbilla acercándose lentamente - Somos novios, es normal

Se besaron con intensidad, fue entonces cuando Hermione comprendió que Harry tenía razón, eran novios y ella se sentía bien con él... nada malo había en eso.

-Oye, me pica la curiosidad... – Hermione se acomodó mientras Harry se estiraba en la cama – me gustaría saber ¿Que hacen tu y Diane por las noches? Ya paso eso de darme celos, entonces porque Diane se sigue portando contigo con tanta melocería, mira Harry, yo la quiero mucho porque es mi amiga pero cuando se trata de ti no estoy dispuesta a compartirte – El la miró fijamente y sonrió con regocijo

-Ella es así – fue lo que dijo simplemente – no te preocupes por ella, en cuanto a lo de las noche, bueno... no te enojaras?

-Depende... – comentó con recelo

-Hemos estado entrenando Quiddith hasta tarde – Hermione levantó una ceja – no quería decírtelo porque estoy fuera de cama a deshoras y como eres premio anual... en cuanto a lo otro... pues no me tendrás que compartir con nadie... además a mi me late que entre ella y Malfoy hay algo…

-Después dicen que soy yo la que no tiene vergüenza - murmuraba Diane entre risas para si, acercándose a la entrada del gran salón - Hijo de James tenía que ser...

-Hola – le dijo una voz, sacándola de sus murmuraciones.

-Hola, Draco – saludó ella con una sonrisa – Gracias de nuevo por esta tarde tan especial que me diste.

-Para eso son los amigos – repuso él sin darle importancia - ¿Ya comiste?

-A eso iba.

-Creo que te gustará, vengo del gran comedor.

-¿Qué tienen de cena? – quiso saber ella, antojadísima.

-Crepes de cordero.

Diane abrió un poco la boca, imaginándose el majar que se daría.

-Bueno, Draco, nos vemos, hay crepes que debo atacar – se despidió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Para inicios de octubre, el profesor Dumbledore dio el anuncio que los partidos de Quidditch comenzarían después de las vacaciones de navidad, por lo tanto los equipos que tuvieran vacantes debían empezar a entrenar y buscar suplentes. Por otra parte las clases con Remus y Sirius eran ya las preferidas de más de uno. Los duelos y la magia oscura se impartían en un gran salón protegido contra el sonido y las explosiones. Habían decidido dar algunas clases juntas porque se complementaban y además era más divertido, tanto para ellos como para los alumnos. El tema de los partidos era concienzudamente discutido por todas las casas, y las reservas para el estadio estaban muy pedidas ya que todos querían comenzar primero. Harry y Ron no eran la excepción, mataban cabeza en la biblioteca en lugar de estar estudiando

-¿De qué hablan, chicos?

Hermione había llegado, saludando a Harry con un beso en la mejilla. Luego, se volvió hacia Ron

-Hola, Ron

-Necesitamos dos cazadores - dijo Harry que era el capitán del equipo - Angelina y Katie salieron el año pasado

-Hola, Hermione... Y si, necesitamos hacer un plan de entrenamiento... La profesora McGonagall nos dijo que las audiciones eran mañana, espero que se presenten buenos candidatos, Angelina y Katie eran las mejores, además recibimos una clara advertencia de que si no ganábamos...

-No te preocupes Ron, te aseguro que no te decepcionaras - dijo Hermione con cara de " yo se algo que ustedes no"

- Pues si tengo que poner mis esperanzas en las personas que se han mostrado interesadas si que me preocupo – comento ron de mal humor – no voy a permitir que esas víboras slytherin nos ganen la copa de este año, bastante tengo con verlos mas a menudo por las clases de pociones

-¿Por qué lo dices? - inquirió Harry

- Algunos enclenques de segundo año han estado preguntándome cosas… y sinceramente con solo verlos me entran escalofríos…

- Bueno… de todas maneras no podemos negarle la oportunidad a nadie, las pruebas son libres asi que tenemos que ver como juegan queramos o no… - se recostó en la silla y con desespero se paso la mano por el cabello con total frustración

- Ya les dije que no se desesperen, algo bueno saldrá, no pueden juzgarlos solo porque no son unos grandulones acabarropa, Ron, ni siquiera los has visto jugar…

- ¿Porque estas tan segura…? – la interrumpió de manera mordaz, pues a las claras entendió la indirecta, ya era obvio para todos que, asombrosamente ron aun no había terminado de crecer - mira que ni sabes coger una escoba mucho menos como se escogen buenos jugadores… – dijo Ron con una risita – además..

- Ron… - le advirtió Harry, cuando Hermione se ponía pesada el no podía contenerse – ya déjalo estar…

- Pero…

- Nada – Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione y con un gesto le indico que no le prestara cuidado a las palabras de Ron, aunque lo entendía, Hermione siempre lo molestaba con el cuento de los Higthlanders escoceses… quienes quiera que fueran esos – es solo el estrés… pero de todas maneras gracias

-Por nada, Harry, por nada – Se acomodo mejor pero aun así Harry vio que estaba claramente incomoda

- ¿Que sucede?

-¿Eh? – pregunto ella masajeando inconscientemente uno de sus brazos, sin dejarla negarse le tomo la extremidad con cuidado, su brazo izquierdo estaba algo rígido y vio claramente como se mordía la lengua para evitar gemir de dolor

- Tienes los músculos agarrotados… parecen piedras ¿Qué paso? – ella se encogió de hombros

- Pase toda la noche trascribiendo unos pergaminos para transformaciones… Diane hizo lo mismo…

Harry la miro largo rato pero dejo pasar el percance, por el momento

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Diane?, ¿que no estaba contigo?

-Se fue a saludar a Malfoy – susurró Hermione para que otros alumnos no se enteraran y siguieran escudriñando los libros. A Harry le dio la impresión que la acción de Diane no la veía con buenos ojos. Él menos -. Mira, ahí va

Los chicos giraron la cabeza y efectivamente la Gryffindor se acercaba a Draco que la verla le sonrió muy afectuosamente.

-Es un transformista – opinó Ron en voz baja, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No me digas que ha vuelto a molestarte? – le preguntó Hermione de inmediato.

-¿Por qué crees que le digo transformista? - inquirió Ron – Eso es precisamente lo que no ha hecho. Hasta Ginny notó su cambio. Ya no la mira como una pulguita... bueno, si es que la mira

Decidieron que pensar en eso solo les acababa las neuronas así que dejaron el tema de lado.

-¿De qué es ese libro? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-No sé – admitió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros – Fue el primero que Harry tomó para disimular concentración.

Hermione lo miró con rapidez, sin poder creerlo. Harry se le pasó por la cabeza la seria idea de envenenar a Ron en la próxima clase de pociones.

-Hola – le dijo Diane a Draco, sentándose a su lado - ¿Tareas?

-Transformaciones – le informó él – McGonagall quiere un exhaustivo análisis sobre transformaciones vegetales…

-Con varitas ajenas – lo interrumpió Diane – Si, a nosotros nos dio la misma investigación.

-¿Y ya la hiciste?

-Si, hace como 5 años – ambos rieron pero un chitón los hizo callarse - y déjame decirte que el libro que estás utilizando te dará respuestas muy buenas. No estaría mal que tomaras la varita de alguno de tus compañeros y probaras para que des una segunda opinión según la experiencia.

-Buen consejo, gracias.

-¿Y dónde están esos dos mastodontes? – preguntó Diane, al percatarse que los usuales acompañantes de Draco no estaban en la biblioteca.

-Es una biblioteca, no entrarían aquí ni por error, búscalos en la cocina si los necesitas

Zabini pasó junto a la mesa de Draco. Se detuvo en cuanto distinguió a Diane.

-Williams... Al parecer no puedes vivir si no estoy cerca – dijo él con descaro.

-Yo diría que su caldero no puede vivir sin ti – observó Draco, impasible. Dejó la pluma a un lado.

-Ya sabes, Zabini – dijo Diane, y realizó una pantomima como si le pegara nuevamente con el caldero en la cabeza – Lo tengo listo cuando quieras.

-Yo que tú lo utilizaría con él – le propuso Zabini, poniendo las manos en la mesa y agachándose un poco – Tu caldero estaría fascinado en conocer todas las que ha hecho. Y creo que tu mano con gusto lo impulsaría.

-¡Repite eso estúpido! – susurró Draco. Se puso de pie, estaba furioso – ¡¿Crees que me enorgullezco de eso? – casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, porque Blase inmediatamente le puso cara de triunfo, seguramente Lucius se enteraría lo mas rápido posible

-Ya me oíste, eres tan asqueroso que lo único que conseguiste como novia fue a esta ofrecida de quinta.

Se oyó un ruido sordo y luego un quejido.

-¡Mis dedos! – vociferó Zabini. Diane acababa de pegarle en las manos con un pesado y viejo libro.

-No tengo caldero, pero tengo libros – dijo como si nada.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – inquirió la señora Prince.

-Él comenzó – lo acusó Diane de inmediato, señalando a Zabini – No nos deja estudiar y tenía la intención de desagarrar este libro.

La señora Pince lo miró con furia, apunto de transformarlo en un inmundo animal con su mirada. Zabini tragó saliva y antes de que la mujer lo cogiera de las orejas y lo sacara arrastrado de la biblioteca el chico corrió despavorido. Dirigió su mirada a los chicos, Draco se sentó y Diane se concentró en leer una página del libro. La mujer se marchó sin decirles nada, aunque no dejaba de murmurar el plan que tenía para hechizar los libros y que estos botaran tinta al que tratara de dañarlos.

-No puedo creerlo, ese granuja... – susurró Draco con ira contenida. Tenia un temor latente por su madre, seguramente su padre la castigaría por su imprudencia

-Cálmate y olvídalo – le aconsejó Diane - Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, y como aún es temprano podemos cenar algo allí.

-¿Adonde? - preguntó con ímpetu, aún seguía de mal humor y casi todo el camino se fue mascullando malas palabras

-A mi nueva habitación, recientemente estrenada - contestó Diane - Quiero que sepas dónde queda, y cómo entrar sin ser visto, será más cómodo para cuando tengamos que estudiar. Hermione no lo sabe, pero esa habitación tiene un pasadizo que la conecta con otro pasadizo, la torre mazmorra que tu llamas casa

-Oye, mi casa es mas elegante que la de Gryffindor, por si no te has dado cuenta – repuso él, bastante ofendido - Pero... si algún de los gatos me ve ahí será nuestro fin.

Eso además de prohibido es incorrecto... y atractivo ¡por favor! ¿en qué pensabas?...

Diane lo miro con los ojos en blanco tratando de ignorar lo que había dicho

-Ya déjalo, y no me salgas con moralidades, no pasara nada, ahora no hay nadie, y no digas "gatos" suena muy despectivo... Y si, el imbécil de Zabini es muy atractivo aunque nos duela

Le dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y, efectivamente, en la sala común no había nadie, subieron a toda prisa (Draco murmurando la vergüenza si se enteraban que estaba pisando la torre de Gryffindor) y al llegar a la puerta

-Puerta, deja entrar a Draco - la puerta se abrió y Draco quedó sorprendido

-Bienvenido a mi habitación – anunció Diane, con todo el entusiasmo y la pantomima que utilizan las modelos te televisión para resaltar el premio mayor de un programa de concursos – ¿Te gusta?

-¿En serio vives aquí?, es increíble, ¿y eso qué es? - dijo apuntando a todo lo muggle de la habitación - ¿y eso? ¡que cosas más raras!

-Son imitación mágica de aparatos muggles, me encantan, son muy divertidos – manifestó la chica con una sonrisa –. Ya sabes que en Hogwarts no sirve la electricidad, así que tener los originales era completamente innecesario y muy inútil. Conseguí esas réplicas en el mercado negro.

-Eso es muy interesante… Pero hay dos camas, ¿quién más duerme aquí? – preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja

-Una persona muy especial - dijo Diane con melosería - Es simplemente alguien a quien quiero mucho, no más

-Bien por ti – replicó Draco son suavidad mirando cada rincón de la habitación para conocerla más. Miró su reloj - ¿Sabes...? Creo que mejor me voy antes de que nos vea alguien. Muchas gracias por traerme.

-¿Ya te vas? – preguntó ella, impidiéndole el paso – Pensé que querías comer conmigo.

-No querrás que entre tu amigo y nos vea, puede enojarse contigo, y yo no quiero problemas

Diane soltó una carcajada

-Hermione se va a enojar cuando sepa que la confundiste con un hombre, y más si se entera que estuviste aquí. Además es imposible que yo duerma con un chico en una misma habitación. Dumbledore no llega a tanto

-Dumbledore no, pero tu si... ¿Granger es tu compañera? me lo hubieras dicho desde el inicio

-Pero si nunca me preguntaste quién era – observó Diane con una amplia sonrisa – Y no llames a Hermione por su apellido, llámala por su nombre.

-No quiero – repuso Draco con tranquilidad.

-No quieres o no puedes – insinuó Diane.

-De ambas hay un poco – reconoció Draco, encogiéndose de hombros – Ahora explícame cómo sabes que esta habitación está conectada con mi mazmorra.

-Todo fue gracias a Hermione – empezó Diane mientras revisaba qué había en el refrigerador para comer – Ella me contó que en el libro _La Historia de Hogwarts_ había una reseña de los cientos de pasadizos ocultos construidos por los fundadores del colegio, entre otras cosas, para garantizar la evacuación del castillo en caso una emergencia. Mi espíritu curioso fue más grande que mis ganas de no investigar y me imaginé que esta, por ser una habitación especial, debería tener algún pasadizo bien camuflado… si tiene para esconder el minibar y el rincón de pociones…

-¿Tienes minibar? – la interrumpió Draco.

-Si – contestó Diane con solemnidad, poniendo sobre una pequeña mesa los ingredientes para preparar sándwiches – Es necesario para mi vida.

-¿Eres alcohólica? – preguntó Draco con temor.

-Claro que no – contestó Diane con exasperación – Estoy a punto de serlo, que es diferente.

-No me gusta que bebas – dijo Draco con rotundidad.

-A mi si me gusta beber… ¿Qué predicamento verdad?

Diane lo miró, impasible. ¿Quién se creía él para decirle eso, como si fuera una orden? ¿Acaso le importaba tanto?

-A mi me encanta – declaró ella con convicción – ¿Nunca lo has probado?

-No.

-Vamos, Draco, eso es imposible – comentó ella, con una sonrisa.

-Te hablo en serio, nunca lo he probado – ratificó él con seriedad – Mi padre lo hace con frecuencia, lo que menos quiero es seguir su ejemplo.

-Pero no tienes que volverte un bebedor de todos los días – observó Diane con tranquilidad, comenzando la preparación de los sándwiches – Beber un trago, de vez en cuando, es esencial para la vida social. Por lo menos debes aprender a sorber algunos para que no te pateen.

-¿Quiénes, las personas? – preguntó Draco con ironía.

-Los mismos tragos, Draco. Si no sabes controlarlos, la borrachera que te dará será de muerte. ¿Te gusta la cebolla?

-¿Qué?

-Para el sándwich – aclaró Diane.

-Ah, no, o bueno, si, pero que no esté muy picante.

-¿Tu casa ya comenzó con los entrenamientos de Quidditch? – quiso saber Diane.

-Si, desde la semana pasada – le informó Draco –. Mañana, después de la clase de ese guardabosque entrenaremos de nuevo. Creo que Gryffindor no ha iniciado los suyos ¿o me equivoco?

Era cierto, el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor no había entrenado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera estaba toda la escuadra completa. Diane no comentó nada más al respecto, a pesar de la confianza que le tenía a Draco, consideraba que aquel tema era sumamente confidencial.

-Tienes que hacer algo – le ordenó Diane a Harry tomándolo del cuello de su túnica al anochecer, cuando éste y Ron apenas llegaban a la sala común – Nos van a ganar en la copa de quidditch.

-Hey, suéltame – replicó Harry con exasperación. La chica no lo hizo. En cambio, también tomó el cuello de la túnica de Ron.

-No se dan cuenta que no han entrenado nada – dijo Diane, zarandeándolos.

-¡Y no llegaremos a entrenar nunca si no nos sueltas! – gritó Harry, tomándole el brazo con fuerza para que lo soltara.

Cuando por fin estuvo libre de las garras de su tía, él se sentó en su butaca favorita, frente a la chimenea. Acomodándose el cuello ahora arrugado y deforme

-Ya solicitamos el permiso para que nos prestaran el estadio el sábado en la tarde – le contó a Diane. Ron se acomodaba el cabello – Haremos las pruebas para escoger nuevos cazadores.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? – inquirió Diane.

-Está en la oficina de Dumbledore – contestó Ron, sentándose junto a su amigo.

-Tenían una reunión con los prefectos y los premios anuales – puntualizó Harry.

Sin pronunciar alguna otra orden o queja, Diane salió como un bólido por el hueco de la sala común.

-No habrán crecido juntos – comentó Ron, alistando las fichas para una partida de ajedrez mágico – Pero, que parecidos son.

-Buenas tardes para todos – dijo Harry con voz enérgica situándose en el centro del estadio, la tarde del sábado estaba un tanto fría - Muchas gracias por asistir. Como sabrán, la prueba es para encontrar dos cazadores, así que por favor formen parejas, tendrán 15 minutos para prepararse e irán pasando de a dos. Comiencen ahora

Los diez estudiantes que habían asistido para la prueba escogieron parejas.

-Buenos tardes, capitán Potter. Me preguntaba si podemos presentar la prueba.

Esa voz hizo que Harry diera la vuelta de manera brusca dando la impresión de haberse roto el cuello junto con Ron, era Diane y con ella estaba...

-¡Hermione!... ¿Ustedes van a presentar la prueba? – preguntó Ron en tono burlón.

-Eso fue lo que dijimos – dijo Hermione, sonriendo por la cara de asombro de los chicos - Supongo que no hay problema ¿verdad, Ron?

-No… no, ninguno, pero ¿están seguras de que quieren presentarse? Digo, más que todo por ti, Hermione – titubeó Ron por la incredulidad

-Claro, hemos... mejor dicho, Diane me entrenó muy duro para que las dos quedáramos en el equipo. Modestia aparte, somos muy buenas, estoy sorprendida de lo atlética que resulté.

-Alguien como yo no escoge una compañera a la ligera, casi morimos en el intento pero entrenamos como condenadas lo cual nos hace invencibles – aseguró Diane con suficiencia, tal cual lo hacía Hermione cada vez que contestaba la pregunta de un profesor – y mira esto…

Le mostró a Harry un estuche lardo de color negro, en una placa de plata tenía inscrito "SAETA ZAFIRO" Al abrirla, estaba la escoba más magnifica que hubiera visto, el mango no era de madera, las instrucciones decían que era de cristal de Titanio con fibra de adamantium (N/A: no tengo idea si eso exista, pero suena bien, mezclado con el materia de lo que están hechas las garras de Gepardo de los X-Men ; _p_), lo cual la hacía irrompible, color azul, la cola de ramas era de un azul oscuro brillante, era en una sola palabra, espectacular

-¿De dónde las sacaste? Esas escobas son muy caras – observó Harry, mirando a Diane con el ceño fruncido.

-La verdad es que... Bueno, las tome del armario de Quidditch de casa, ¿lo recuerdas? – admitió Diane – Tengo un acuerdo con la tienda del pueblo, ellos me cambian las escobas cada vez que sale una nuevo modelo, lo único que tengo que hacer es darles los modelos antiguos más una pequeña suma de dinero, y pues, este es el último modelo, es tan resiente que ni siquiera está en la tienda de Hogsmeade. Me las actualizaron la semana pasada

-Pero no las usaremos hoy, para eso trajimos unas Saetas de Fuego, como la tuya, Harry – declaró Hermione. Tomó las dos Zafiro, las volvió diminutas y las guardó en su bolsillo - No queremos pasar por presumidas.

-Están haciendo todo lo contrario – repuso Ron, Diane le saco la lengua y sonrio

-Entonces, bienvenidas. Calienten y presentan la prueba, después veremos si son buenas

Ron y Harry les sonreían, aunque la sonrisa de Ron tenía algo de burlona. Parecía morirse de ganas por ver jugar a la chica que no le gustaba volar, Hermione.

- Bueno… Hermione – Harry la miraba fijamente – sabia que estabas mintiendo… ese día en la biblioteca

- Perdóname, quería que fuera sorpresa…

- Oh… lo fue – susurro con una sonrisa – pero cuando me mientas, y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer a menos que sea para una sorpresa memorable como esta, por lo menos cuida los detalles

- Pero ese dia no me dijiste nada – comento con un puchero – creí que te había convencido… que mala soy

- Casi, amor… casi – le dio un pequeño besito y antes de darle la espalda para retirarse le dijo – cariño… la próxima vez recuerda que eres diestra

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras Diane negaba rodando los ojos

-¿Recuerdas cuando me retaste, Harry? – le preguntó Diane con perspicacia haciéndolo volverse – Hoy veremos si sigues con esa idea - se acercó, le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla acercándose a su oído - Ya veremos… pequeño sobrino

-Has lo que quieras, y después arreglamos – replicó Harry con suavidad, mirándola con malicia - Las cuentas claras y le chocolate espeso Tía querida. Ahora solo calienten

Diane y Hermione se alejaron hacia donde estaba mas despejado, sacaron las escobas y se dispusieron a calentar. En el otro lado del campo Ron hablaba con Harry

-¿En serio crees que pasen la prueba? De Diane puede esperarse – comentó Ron –, ella es Potter, debe llevarlo en la sangre, pero Hermione…

-Diane sabe jugar – afirmó Harry - y vaya que es buena, aún sigo retándola, esperando por el día que me coja la caña. Pero que yo sepa Hermione hasta hace poco le tenía pánico a las alturas.

-Hasta hace cinco minutos. Si eso es tenerle pánico a las alturas, creo que voy a volverme un "paranoico" de las alturas - dijo Ron señalando divertido un punto en las alturas.

Hermione y Diane volaban como halcones y se pasaban entre ellas la quaffle de manera magistral (aunque Hermione se sostenía a su escoba con fuerza, sin mirar al suelo, seguramente por eso se le agarrotaba el brazo) dando vueltas en espiral y todo tipo de malabares, Harry quedó muy sorprendido. Los otros chicos que fueron a presentar la prueba dejaron de calentar y las miraban con curiosidad.

-¡Quieren bajar, por favor! - les gritó Harry - Tenemos que comenzar la prueba

Todos los chicos se reunieron entorno a él. Los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch los miraba con severidad, por si había alguno que creía que aquello era una simple broma.

-Primero serán Seamus y Dean, tendrán que tratar de anotarme al menos 10 puntos en 10 minutos, mientras los golpeadores tratan de tumbarlos. Vamos

Ron montó su escoba al igual que los otros dos y se dispuso a tapar todos los tiros. Así siguieron durante toda la tarde, algunos en su intento de distraer a Ron discutían acaloradamente con él para que su compañero de prueba pudiera meter la quaffle por los aros. Pero el pelirrojo, ávido de experiencia, se olía las intenciones de los aspirantes y disfrutaba engañándolos haciéndolos creer que prefería discutir con ellos a defender su portería. Parvati también presentó la prueba junto con Lavender, pero solo consiguieron anotarle 5 de los 10 a Ron, hasta ahora los que iban ganando eran Seamus y Dean que llevaban un total de 8 anotaciones

-Williams y Granger, su turno – ordenó Harry

Él y su tía se dirigieron significativas miradas. Uno con el claro mensaje de "Ahora veremos", la otra con la obvia respuesta "ahora verás"

Las chicas montaron sus escobas, a la señal de Ron se lanzaron como balas hacia los aros, fue tanta la velocidad que en menos de 10 segundos ya tenían un punto.

-¡Eso es trampa! – vociferó Ron, ofendidísimo.

-Trampa tu abuela – replicó Diane con el ceño fruncido – Fue totalmente legal, grandote.

-Esto no se va a quedar así – le advirtió Ron con furia, Diane le mando un beso descaradamente, haciéndolo enojar más

La verdad fue que ni dejaron descansar a Ron, los golpeadores por más que lo intentaban no daban una, si no era porque no lograban golpearlas era por los raros lanzamientos entre ellas, la una lanzaba la pelota en lugares insospechados cuando de la nada aparecía la otra para cogerla y anotar un tanto (parecían ser calculados meticulosamente por un cerebro como el de Hermione). Lanzaban un tiro tras otro, perdiendo energías. Cuando se terminó el tiempo, las chicas bajaron muy sonrientes, aunque resoplando por la falta de oxigeno, pues entre las dos consiguieron más de 15 puntos, todos las miraron boquiabiertos

-Y bien ¿qué tal nos fue? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry con timidez.

-Ehhhh... – balbuceó él sin dejar de sorprenderse – Creo que muy bien la...

Pero no pudo continuar, pues casi todos los postulantes rompieron en aplausos y gritaban algo como "ustedes son la mejores". Cuando ya se hubieron calmado, no hubo necesidad que se eligieran los nuevos miembros, ya que todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo en que Diane y Hermione eran las indicadas para el puesto.

-Me alegro de que no estén en otras casas porque sino... – dijo Ron aun con enfado pero resignado a que necesitaba mejorar su técnica

-De verdad muchas gracias a todos... - decía Hermione algo colorada - Trataremos de ser las mejores

-Eso no lo dudes, Hermione... – declaró Diane con rotundidad. Se acercó a Harry y le dijo - Capitán Potter, este solo es el comienzo...

-¿De veras?... no esta nada mal – aprobó él, sonriendo. En esos momentos Parvati apareció entre la multitud de aspirantes y equipo, parecía un bólido.

-Supongo que por ser las "chicas favoritas" de Harry consiguieron el puesto... ¿que hicieron?, ¿satisfacerle ciertos deseos? – insinuó ella con descaro.

Harry iba a contestar eso, pues se sintió ofendido, pero Hermione lo detuvo

-Nosotras no necesitamos recurrir a tus métodos, porque somos demasiado mujeres para eso. Todos están de testigos que nos ganamos el puesto de manera justa.

-Si no te gusta, pues DE MALAS – concluyó Diane, mirando a Parvati con una ceja levantada.

-¿A si?... pues no estoy de acuerdo...

-Es que no he pedido tu opinión – la interrumpió Diane.

-Parvati, por favor... no insistas, perdiste... no hay nada qué hacer – intervino Dean. Se le acercó para poner la mano en su hombro, como en sentido de pésame, cosa que la puso furiosa y salió dando zancadas del estadio.


	6. Puedes correr pero no esconderte

**CAPITULO VI**

**PUEDES CORRER… PERO NO ESCONDERTE**

- Todo el mundo amaneció muerto de hambre… vaya mierda - murmuro Diane a nadie en particular y de mal humor, Hermione a su lado veía el semblante cansado y las ojeras que ni siquiera el maquillaje podía ocultar, y seguía despotricando porque a pesar de ser muy temprano en la mañana aparentemente todo el colegio ya estaba en el gran comedor, se sentó cuidadosamente y frente suyo apareció un plato que de inmediato lleno de comida

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Diane parecía una vara y comía lentamente como si el solo hecho de masticar requiriera una meditación extrema

- Si, solo espero el maldito correo… - dijo mientras trituraba una fresa hasta casi hacerla puré y con fastidio comerla con una cuchara

- Bueno… - ahora entendía su mal humor – creo que el hecho de que hubieras entrado al equipo de Quiddith tiene algo que ver…

- ¿Ah sí…? me pregunto porque tú, que por cierto estás conmigo en esto, pareces tan lozana y radiante – dijo entre dientes, lanzándole una mirada fulminante cuando Hermione soltó una carcajada que bordeaba las lagrimas

- Ay… jeje… Te olvidas que yo, sin ir más lejos, soy el "Ratón de biblioteca Granger", el hecho de pertenecer al equipo no me va a poner en un pedestal y tapar años de desplates – dijo con una risita, porque el hecho en sí no la molestaba en lo absoluto, mas viendo la estampa de su amiga – además esta Harry, que salgamos ayuda bastante… no es para tanto sabes...

En ese momento, como contradiciendo las palabras de Hermione, una bandada de lechuzas apareció por las ventanas, diferentes paquetes fueron entregados a los alumnos, pero con temor, vio como mas de 20 lechuzas tiraban sin rumbo ni gobierno paquetes de diferentes tamaños sobre Diane, quien con hastío saco su varita y los reducía a medida que llegaban, sin mirarlos siquiera los aventaba en su mochila.

- Vas a herir la sensibilidad de tus admiradores – Diane simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo – vamos… ¿Quién iba a saber la reacción que tendrían los chicos del colegio? ¿tan malo es?

- Pregúntame más bien cuanto me importa… - dijo con amargura

- Eres la única chica que conozco que se queja por recibir regalos… mira que eres rara - Ron llego a su lado y miro con avaricia la mochila con los paquetes casi relamiéndose – puedo ayudarte con eso ¿sabes? Tantos chocolates pueden hacerte daño… si los comieras porque es un pecado que los tires…- le reclamo como si cometiera un pecado mortal

- Cállate – dijo sin despegar los ojos de la comida – a menos que quieras terminar enamorado de algún idiota pervertido me sentiré especialmente encantada de hacértelos tragar todos… y no precisamente por la boca…

- Esas pociones están prohibidas – dijo Hermione automáticamente ante la cara espantada de Ron quien soltó la mochila como si tuviera un nido de arañas

- Igual que merodear tarde y entrar al bosque prohibido, no gracias – dijo el pelirrojo estremeciéndose – hasta yo sé que es posible, por favor Hermione – dijo mirándola con incredulidad al ver que Hermione aun pensaba que porque una regla estaba hecha todos las cumplían a rajatabla como hacia ella

- Nos vemos en transformaciones - sin decir nada mas, Diane se paro con cuidado y arrastro su mochila – me desharé de esto primero… - sus amigos la vieron irse no sin notar como mascullaba improperios

- Parece que no se siente bien… - dijo Ron al verla caminar con tiento

- Ya hace una semana que el correo le llega a montones y varias veces en la noche no dejan de llegarle lechuzas con lo mismo, alguien debería decirle a esos chicos que la dejaran en paz – dijo Hermione con enojo – que si me entero quienes son…

- Creo que la acompañare porque parece que se fuera a desmayar… - miro el desayuno con nostalgia como si los dos platos a rebosar que se había comido fueran un ultraje a su apetito

Le dolían todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo, la poción revitalizadora que había ingerido no había sido suficiente y hablar ya le suponía un esfuerzo titánico, tenía que tomar una de las pociones de cosecha propia antes de desmayarse… no había dormido, apenas pudo comer algo de desayuno porque le dolían todos los dientes y se imaginaba que la mandíbula aun estaba rota además haber hecho el hechizo reductor había agotado hasta su última reserva mágica, ya se imaginaba la estampa que todos veían cuando las miraban arrastrar su mochila como si fuera de plomo

- Esto ciertamente es muy raro… - un Draco perplejo se acerco a ella cuando la vio detenerse a recuperar el aliento – ¿qué pasa?

- Si quieres ayudarme, necesito llevar la maleta a mi habitación… - dijo resollando

- Seguro – la mochila no pesaba nada por eso cuando la levanto la miro aun mas perplejo

- No preguntes…

En la entrada del comedor Ron les vio irse y decidió no seguirlos, Draco no le caía bien pero el día que se lo dijo a Diane, agregando todos los posibles defectos que pudiera tener el Huron, ella le aseguro que eran amigos y muy molesta le dijo que prefería que dejara de llamarlo así, entonces decidió no preocuparse y dejar que el la acompañara, viendo su reloj descubrió que tenía tiempo para comer un poco mas y dando vuelta volvió junto a Hermione

- Creí que ibas con Diane - Dijo la castaña al verlo llenarse otra vez el plato

- Saliendo se encontró con Malfoy y el la acompañó… - dijo con un encogimiento de hombros

- Ya no sé cómo decirle que deje de juntarse con ese imbécil – dijo plegando con molestia la edición de El Profeta matutino y dejándolo a un lado

- Pues deja de decírselo – mascullo Ron mientras volvía a llenarse la boca

- Es nuestra amiga y anda con la peor persona de la escuela, y si me dices que no te molesta voy a creer que no te importa – dijo viéndolo masticar un pedazo de salchicha enorme

- Si me importa… y ya le dije lo que pensaba al respecto, me dejo muy claro que nada de lo que le digamos va a hacerla cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera Harry le dice ya nada, deja el tema por imposible antes de que hagas que se moleste contigo – negando resignado volvió a su desayuno

- Claro… y como Harry no puede hacerla cambiar de opinión tú crees que nadie puede – dijo ya muy molesta – me pregunto qué tanta influencia tiene en ella ya que todo el mundo piensa que ella hará lo que él le diga – Ron la miro y dejando de lado su comida muy serio le dijo

- Oh no, a mi no me lleves por ese camino que si nos vamos a ello después terminas peleando con Harry y todo termina siendo culpa mía, y si te dan celos pues… si te hace feliz saberlo Remus tampoco le dice nada así que olvida que mencioné a nuestro amigo

- Idiota…

- Estoy comiendo Hermione no puedes hacerme rabiar – y como adicional le mostro toda la comida que tenía en la boca

Draco y Diane caminaron despacio hasta llegar a la torre de Griffyndor, no había nadie así Draco pudo entrar sin problemas, subiendo las escaleras se dio cuenta que a cada paso que daban ella apretaba la mandíbula pero a su vez casi inmediatamente dejaba de hacerlo con una mueca de dolor

- Hoy te ves realmente mal… - ella solo le resto importancia con un movimiento casi imperceptible de sus manos - ¿no? Me parece que voy a llevarte a la enfermería – dijo ignorando la mirada asesina que recibió a cambio

- Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras… - masculló mientras entraban en su cuarto, él dejo la mochila sobre la cama y con resolución se acerco a ella

- Esto ya no es gracioso – la tomo delicadamente del brazo para sacarla a rastras y si era necesario hasta utilizaría un _desmaius _pero justo cuando sus dedos rodearon su piel ella profirió tal alarido que lo obligo a soltarla, no sin antes notar que la extremidad estaba en una posición extraña, posiblemente dislocada

- Pero… ¿que rayos…? Diane con un demonio… ¡estas lastimada!

- No me digas… - dijo con fastidio, pero al ver el semblante realmente preocupado de Draco se arrepintió de inmediato – perdóname… esto es una mierda, lo se, solo… déjame tomar algo ¿si?

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?

- Nada…

- Diane…

- Bien, me caí de la escoba esta mañana… ¿Feliz? y si dices una palabra de ello te castrare… - dijo ya sin aliento mientras a duras penas llegaba a su bodega de pociones

- ¡Pero tienes un brazo roto! – señalo ignorando su amenaza, ella solo rió sin ganas negando con la cabeza

- Si… y la mandibula, la pierna, tres dedos de la otra mano… la cadera también y duele como un hijo de puta – dijo con una mueca mientras tocaba el ladrillo que hizo aparecer una estantería enorme – en ese momento solo llevaba conmigo una poción revitalizadora pero el efecto está pasando… y el dolor esta matándome…

Draco sabía que Diane mantenía un suministro de pociones en su cuarto pero verlo fue impresionante, cientos de viales de diferentes colores llenaban todos y cada uno de los gabinetes de la pared

- Puedes… por favor… la roja… que esta… a…arri…ba – Diane se tambaleo y si no es por él se da de bruces contra el piso, la tomo en brazos y la dejo sobre la cama, para ese momento estaba casi inconsciente

- La roja… la roja… - murmuraba mientras corría de vuelta y tomaba un pequeño frasco en forma de lagrima – ¿es esta?... maldición no tiene etiqueta… ¿Diane? – ella le vio con los ojos entrecerrados y asistió levemente - ... vamos ahora no te desmayes… - dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para hacérsela beber – Ve despacio… eso es – cada vez que ella tomaba un trago le masajeaba la garganta para hace que la tomara por completo hasta desocupar la botella – mírame… Diane, mírame… - lentamente abrió los ojos y suspiro con una mueca de dolor

- Gracias… ¿me la diste toda, verdad? – el solo señalo la botella vacía sobre el buró, trato de girarse pero el ramalazo de dolor que subió por su brazo la detuvo – oh, rayos… como duele…

- ¿Que era? – ella le miro un poco desconcertada – La poción, nunca la había visto ¿que era?

- Una… poción… curativa – dijo respirando entrecortado y con la mirada fija en el techo

- Claro que no y no tiene caso que a estas alturas me mientas ¿Qué era? – podía ver que le costaba respirar y por un momento temió haberle dado veneno en lugar de antídoto

Diane cerró fuertemente los ojos y a pesar de intentarlo no pudo callarse un gemido de dolor, sabiendo que pronto no podría ni hablar con un hilo de voz contesto

- D…. D12

- No puede ser… ¡estás loca! – dijo espantado mientras veía como ella empezaba a sentir los efectos – Dios… como… ¿Cómo pudiste? - estaba completamente enfadado ella solo rio con amargura y le miro sin una pisca de arrepentimiento

- Pude… porque … se me dio… la gana – pero un sonoro "crak" la hizo sacudirse del dolor

- Asombrado, vio como el brazo antes dislocado y roto volvía a su posición original y luego se estremecía, completamente pasmado se dio cuenta que los sonidos rotos venían de ella, de sus huesos volviendo a su estado original, el había escuchado que esa poción en especial era muy efectiva pero los efectos restauradores actuaban en cadena y la curación causaba el mismo dolor que si se fracturara de nuevo, de los ingredientes no sabía casi nada porque además era prohibida

- ¿Donde la conseguiste? – ella le miro fijamente y con un espasmo de dolor negó con la cabeza – esto está mal… y tu estas demente

Estuvo con ella un rato mas hasta que se quedo dormida, salió sigilosamente por el pasadizo que iba a su sala para tomar sus cosas ya que solo tenía unos pocos minutos para llegar a su clase de Herbología pero durante las dos horas que estuvo en los invernaderos poco hizo más que pensar en Diane y lo que había pasado

Que noche horrible….

Harry llego al gran comedor apenas con 10 minutos para poder comer algo, pero la realidad era que no se creía capaz de ingerir nada. Esa noche, justo después de meses en paz, las pesadillas habían vuelto, las imágenes de aquello todavía pululaban en su cabeza y de solo recordarlas sentía nauseas, pudo despertarse al tiempo justo para llegar al retrete y devolver el poco contenido de su estomago mientras se retorcía en dolorosos espasmos totalmente descompuesto, eran más vividas y tan brutales que le costó trabajo terminar de alistarse y salir del dormitorio, aun estaba algo desorientado y apenas pudo ver a Hermione y Ron cuando le hicieron señas desde sus lugares pero cuanto más se acercaba mas quería salir corriendo de ahí.

- Buenos días… y por si no lo sabes te vez fatal – fue lo que pudo entender mientras Ron masticaba su bacon mirando fijamente a la castaña quien devolvía gesto con ganas de matarlo

- Harry… - Hermione no dijo nada mas pero él sabía que su aspecto lo decía todo, estaba ojeroso y en su palidez resaltaba el verde

- ¿Alguien tiene un periódico? – si lo que había visto en su sueño tenía algo de verdad seguramente El Profeta algo debía decir de aquello, Hermione le tendió la edición matutina pero la retuvo antes de soltarla diciéndole con la mirada que esperaba una explicación voluntaria

- Tenemos algo de tiempo, comete algo

- No creo que pueda…

- Por favor… - vio a Ron asentir ante las palabras de la chica y tirarle una manzana que agarro al vuelo

- Bueno, pero anda que llegamos con tiempo – la ayudo a ponerse de pie y sonriendo le dio un beso sobre la frente fruncida – Buenos días

- Para mí lo son pero para ti… - dijo pasándole las manos por la cara y acariciándole las mejillas – no me dirás que anduviste deambulando anoche fuera de la cama… - El negó y giro la cara para besarle la mano

- No, solo estoy cansado… - salieron del comedor y Hermione le vio ojeando el periódico pero con una mueca de fastidio lo dejo en su mochila

- Pareces más que cansado - dijo cuando tomaban el camino hacia el aula de transformaciones, él solo le resto importancia con un gesto sacándola de sus casillas – Estoy segura de que tu aspecto se debe a algo más que una mala noche y sabes… también puedo asegurarte que si algo he aprendido con el tiempo es que más temprano que tarde me lo dirás… ahora estamos juntos y no espero que empieces a ocultarme cosas ¿cómo va a ser? – Harry solo la miro un segundo antes de contestar algo molesto

- Pase una muy mala noche… además me duele la cabeza, tengo nauseas y quiero ir a cualquier otro lado menos a clases… bien, estoy más que cansado entonces ¿eso funciona para ti? – se miraron fijamente y al final Hermione le tomo del brazo y le hizo detenerse antes de entrar a clases, ignorando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y esperando a no ser oídos por nadie

- No, no funciona y si quieres hacerme ver como una novia neurótica pues vale, pero olvidas que llevo junto a ti años y si crees que no se cuando has tenido pesadillas con Voldemort es que me tomas por estúpida – Hermione estaba furiosa y solo ver a McGonagall a lo lejos le hizo relajar el semblante pero aun estaba lejos de calmarse

- Solo… bien – Harry se presiono entre los ojos y suspiro – para empezar no pienso que seas una novia neurotica, luego… no puedo decirte que paso porque no estoy seguro de nada… ni siquera de que fuera real… solo quisiera olvidarlo – ella aun le miraba con los brazos cruzados y el suspiro – y no quería preocuparte…

- Harry sabes que a estas alturas eso no es ninguna excusa entre los dos – le dijo con seriedad

- Te prometo que en el descanso te digo como fue ¿si? – suplico al ver que ella no cedía

- Mas te vale que si no…

- Buenos Días jóvenes, me pregunto por qué no están dentro del aula de clase – La profesora les miro con reproche mientras se acercaba, luego su cara paso a una de preocupación al ver a Harry – Señor Potter ¿no se siente bien?¿necesita ir con Poppy?

- Buenos días Profesora McGonnagall … no es necesario, estoy bien, solo cansado por los entrenamientos – dijo con una sonrisa, la profesora solo suspiro

- Harry, se que puedo ser un poco tediosa con esto del Quidditch pero no a costa de su salud, además el profesor Dumbledore aplazo los partidos lo suficiente para que se lo tome con calma – dijo con una sonrisa

- Descuide Profesora, dormiré un poco más tarde…

- Bien, ahora, a clase… vamos

- La cabeza le daba vueltas pero aun así aguanto toda la clase antes de que salieran y fueran camino a doble clase de Herbologia con los de Hufflepuff, solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que su tía no había asistido a clases

- Oye Ron – su amigo, que al ver que Harry solo estaba jugueteando con la manzana que le paso en el desayuno se la había quitado y comenzado a comerla, caminaba junto a él mientras Hermione a su lado negaba con reproche – ¿sabes donde esta Diane?

- Esta mañana salió del comedor y se fue a su cuarto, se veía fatal…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y la dejaste sola? – Ron se encogió de hombros y al ver que su amigo estaba realmente enojado aclaro

- Malfoy la acompaño – a su lado Hermione bufó pero no dijo nada

- Ah… - luego pregunto - ¿cómo que se veía mal?

- Como si le hubieran dado una paliza… - Harry dejo de caminar miro al pelirrojo alarmado y cuando estaba a punto de girarse para ir a la torre de Griffyndor Hermione aclaro después de darle una colleja a Ron por su infortunada elección de palabras

- No ha descansado bien por culpa de sus admiradores, quienes no parecen tener intención de dejarla en paz ni un segundo – dijo molesta

- ¿Admiradores…? – ante la perplejidad de Harry fue Ron quien explico ya que Hermione parecía mas molesta por el hecho de la preocupación de Harry que por la situación de Diane

- Quidditch – su amigo pareció no entender – desde que esta en el equipo hace cosa de unos días no dejan de llegarle paquetes con regalos y según Hermione no dejan de llegarle en toda la noche tampoco así que no ha dormido y créeme cuando te digo que no le sienta nada bien… ni a su aspecto ni a su humor, parece una arpía

- Unos días… - dijo perplejo… y pensativo – ¿exactamente una semana? – Ron asistió - Vaya…

- Ahora que lo dices tu no has estado mejor… ¿es casualidad que Diane este peor que tú? – pregunto Hermione con recelo

- ¿Que se supone que significa eso? – pregunto mirándola extrañado porque hoy estaba muy susceptible

- No se… esperaba que tú me lo dijeras – y sin decir nada más se metió al invernadero dejándolo con la boca abierta

- Siento que me he perdido de algo hoy… ¿Ron? – su amigo se encogió de hombros y con una última mordida tiro el corazón de la manzana en la basura

- Pues… ¿estará en su asunto no? – dijo extrañamente ruborizado

- ¿Cual asunto? – las palabras de Ron solo lograron confundirlo mas ¿que asunto pendiente podría tener Hermione? por lo menos que el supiera, ninguno

- Pues Ginny se pone intratable por eso… - dijo muy incomodo

- Perdóname pero tu hermana se pone así por cualquier cosa… ¿y qué tiene que ver además? – dijo con un gesto impaciente

- Tu sabes… eso – estaba visiblemente incomodo pero tanto rodeo solo servía para sacar a Harry de sus casillas

- No, no se que es "eso"

- Ay Harry… ¡pues la cosa! – daba la impresión que quería que la tierra se lo tragara

- ¡¿Cual cosa?! – dijo ya con exasperación y aun sin entender nada – dilo de una vez…

- La cosa de mujeres… su regla – detrás de él Lavender paso y se quedo mirándolo, Ron se puso aun mas rojo porque no había modulado su tono de voz

- Ah, eso… - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la mirada enojada del pelirrojo – no, eso no es

- ¿Porque estas tan seguro? – pero Harry no le puso mucha atención porque en ese momento vio a Malfoy salir de uno de los invernaderos, así que contesto sin pensar

- Porque fue la semana pasada…

- Iugh… ¡Dios, Harry eso no me interesa! - ante las palabras airadas de Ron y al ver que estaba furiosamente mas rojo que antes pregunto

- ¿Qué cosa? – viendo que el rubio se alejaba y estaba a punto de perderlo de vista decidió seguirlo

- Olvídalo – Ron simplemente dio media vuelta y se metió en la clase entes de seguir con aquella conversación tan embarazosa sin darse cuenta que Harry no venía detrás suyo

Draco había tomado el camino hacia encantamientos y Harry casi lo pierde por culpa de una escalera que se movió a última hora, era el único en aquel pasillo y pudo verlo de nuevo cuando solo le faltaba girar a la esquina para llegar al aula, iba a llamarlo para que se detuviera cuando Pansy Parkinson le gano en eso, estaba furiosa y comenzaron a discutir

- Me dejaste plantada anoche – dijo con rencor, Harry se escondió detrás de una columna porque si se devolvía podrían verlo irse y no pensaba pasar por chismoso cuando era justo lo que pensaba ser

- Para dejarte plantada primero debería saber que teníamos una cita – escucho a Draco decir con fastidio

- ¡Ayer en la mañana te dije que a la noche te esperaba en la torre de Astronomía! – grito absolutamente furiosa

- ¿Y? no sabía que tú me mandabas a mi – dijo con desdén

- Desde que empezó el curso has estado posponiéndolo y llevamos en este asunto el tiempo suficiente para que sepas de que estaba hablando – Harry también pensó que si una cita era en semejante lugar Malfoy debía saber que era lo que ella le pedía, y se sintió furioso al pensar en Diane confiando en semejante idiota pero la respuesta de Draco le hizo ver la situación de otra manera

- Pues búscate a otro que te rasque las pulgas porque a mi ya no me interesa… te lo dije y creí que lo habías entendido

- Es por esa estúpida verdad… - el odio que destilaban sus palabras le hizo saber a Harry de quien hablaba y por la cara de Draco él también aunque no dijo nada – esa maldita me las va a pagar…

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo arrastrando las palabras - pero a mi déjame en paz, y si no quieres andar lamentándote te recomiendo que no hagas alguna estupidez o te vas a arrepentir

- Quien lo va a lamentar es otra – dijo mientras se acercaba a Malfoy y le decía con regocijo – me pregunto qué dirá el Señor Malfoy cuando se entere que andas tras una basura Griffyndor…

- Di una sola palabra y te juro que te lo hare pagar, no te metas en lo que no debes porque no quieres saber de lo que soy capaz – Harry siempre había tenido encontrones con el rubio pero el tono siniestro de su voz le hizo ver que en realidad no le conocía en lo más mínimo, porque hasta ahora no había sido blanco de su odio puro como lo era Parkinson en ese momento

- Pues si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias harás exactamente lo que digo – respondió ella aparentemente sin miedo alguno – porque óyeme bien… - lo tomo de las solapas de la túnica y antes de que él pudiera apartarse la escucho decir – a mí nadie me desprecia…

Aproximadamente dos horas antes…

Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que espero a que Draco se fuera y pudiera levantarse de la cama, la posición hizo efecto en menos de cinco minutos, los más largos y dolorosos de su vida, pero aun tuvo que esperar 10 mas haciéndose la dormida esperando de el chico saliera de su cuarto, seguía teniendo cara de cadáver pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente recuperado de cualquier lesión, ya a solas fue por su maleta y saco toda la correspondencia de esa mañana, que vuelta a su tamaño original ocupaba casi la mitad de su cama, fue directo a una caja de chocolates con un lazo dorado y al destaparla encontró lo que buscaba, una pila de documentos y una nota de Alexander Frederich, su segundo al mando.

_Espero que se encuentre mejor que nosotros, por poco perdemos a W pero afortunadamente ya está mejor, estos son los documentos que saque anoche de la casa de TN, los demás miembros del equipo le mandaran el resto de las cosas como acordamos, esperamos que no le cause problemas y que junto con lo que logro obtener anoche de la casa de LM pueda sacar algo en claro y que si es tan amable me lo haga saber porque lo único que yo veo es que casi nos matan por un montón de papeles… _

_ AF _

- Me parece que alguien está molesto – dijo con una risita

Tomó todos los demás paquetes y saco de cada uno mas documentos similares, y más notas irónicas de sus hombres que la hicieron reír, arrugo algunas de las cajas y las tiro a la basura para que Hermione no sospechara y ojeando lo que había recibido fue catalogando todo en un archivo que mantenía oculto de la vista de cualquiera dentro de su Bar en la pared, llevaba más de una semana en ello pero solo hasta la noche anterior habían tenido problemas graves, la casa de Teodore Nott estaba fuertemente custodiada por varios hechizos y animales peligrosos y la de Lucius Malfoy fue peor, porque no solo casi los matan sino que lo que encontró estaba fuertemente codificado y le tomaría tiempo descifrarlo y sacar algo en claro

Comparo con otras anotaciones y saco algunas más, hizo algunas para mandar a Alexander para que él pudiera trabajar por su parte y pensando en la cara que pondrían cuando el vociferador que le mandara dijera a los cuatro vientos que le zurraría el trasero por ser tan impertinente fue a la lechucería tomando un atajo por las aulas de encantamientos y luego iría a la enfermería para hablar con Madame Poppy para que le diera una excusa por no asistir a las clases de la mañana porque faltando cinco minutos para su segunda clase era seguro que perdería Herbología también. A lo lejos vio caminar al pequeño profesor quien la saludo con una sonrisa y se metió en su salón, sonrió ante su comentario de los encantamientos para hacer que sus piernas fueran más rápidas y cuando dio la vuelta en el pasillo se dio de bruces con una pareja que se daba un morreo de campeonato

- Uy, lo sien… - pero la disculpa murió en sus labios cuando vio a Draco y Pansy mirándola fijamente, el primero limpiándose los labios con coraje y la segunda con satisfacción siniestra

"las casualidades son unas perras…" pensó Harry aun oculto, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades que justo cuando Pansy Parkinson, en medio de su furia despechada, tirara de un Draco Malfoy completamente desprevenido y le daría un morro de lo mas pornográfico, una Diane que venía distraída por la esquina contraria a la suya se encontrara a menos de dos pasos de semejante espectáculo?

- Williams… que sentido de la oportunidad – dijo la Slytherin con malicia

- Si, bueno… me imagino que la notificación de que los pasillos del colegio se volverían callejones de putas no me llego – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y evitando a toda costa mirar a Draco porque de lo contrario empezaría a llorar como una imbécil

- Nada como respirar por la herida – se acerco mas a Diane y sonriendo dijo – ¿por qué no te vas para que podamos divertirnos como es debido?

- Tienes toda la razón – expreso con naturalidad y le dio esquinazo a Draco aun sin mirarlo pero antes de irse dijo – y con todo mi corazón espero que pueda funcionar porque esta mañana antes de que fuera a clases salió de mi habitación dejándome totalmente rendida – sonrió de medio lado y fue compensada con un chillido de furia pero solo hizo falta darles la espalda para que toda satisfacción se fuera al diablo, sin nada en mente mas que alejarse de allí no se fijo en Harry escondido tras la columna e hizo oídos sordos ante los llamados de Draco mientras escuchaba sus pasos seguirla, así que cuando pudo doblar la esquina, dejó de caminar y corrió mientras las lagrimas al fin caían por su rostro

Harry aun estaba choquedo por lo que escucho pero cuando sintió que Malfoy se acercaba salió de su escondite y le cortó el camino para que dejara de seguir a Diane

- No lo creo – le dijo cuando trato de sobrepasarlo

- Ahora no quieres fastidiarme – Draco le miro con rencor y siguió tratando de pasarlo

Que ganas de terminar medio muerto en la enfermería – dijo con paciencia

- ¿Tu? Por favor…

- Yo no, yo te mataría solo por hacerla llorar – las palabras solo lograron una mirada furiosa pero al momento fue desplazada por una de total rendición, eso hizo que Harry le tuviera algo de compasión – Diane por otro lado solo te daría una paliza

- Necesito hablar con ella – insistió, Harry resoplo con una mueca de burla

- ¿Y eres tan necio que crees que ella si quiera permitirá que se le acerques? – negó ante la tozudez de Draco y aclaro – Yo hablare con ella…

Fue como patear un cachorro herido, asombrosamente vio como esas sencillas palabras le quitaban el poco color al rostro de Draco

- Mira… yo sé… yo se que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, que me merezco todo lo malo que quieras desearme pero… pero si quieres vengarte de mí, si quieres hacerme pagar no lo hagas con esto… ni tú puedes ser tan desgraciado…

- Pues debería ¿sabes?, hace tanto que estoy desenado que ella se aleje de ti que me lo pones prácticamente en bandeja – al ver que Draco iba a interrumpirlo siguió hablando – pero sucede que, por suerte para ti, me sobran escrúpulos y no se trata de lo que yo quiera, y si tienes alguna posibilidad de que Diane vuelva a hablarte me dejaras hablar con ella antes…

- Yo… no debería explicarte nada pero… si no me crees pues bien… ¡maldición debes saber que nada de lo que paso es culpa mía…! - el perfecto peinado que siempre lucia quedo reducido a nada cuando le paso las manos desesperado

- Lo sé - dijo con una sonrisa – venia siguiéndote y me di cuenta de todo

- ¿Siguiéndome? ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso? – dijo perplejo, Harry se cruzo de brazos y encogió los hombros

- Supe que Diane no se sintió bien en la mañana y como no fue a clases quise hablar contigo porque Ron me dijo que te vio acompañarla a la torre… que por cierto eso me lleva a lo último que dijo ella… - dejó la frase a medias y entrecerro los ojos esperando una respuesta

- Fue exactamente así… pero no en ese contexto, se desmayo y tuve que cargarla hasta la cama y la deje descansando en su habitación, según dijo no ha dormido bien y estaba agotada, luego salí y fui a clases…. Fin de la historia

- De todas maneras… yo te recomendaría no acercarte a ella por hoy al menos, hablare con Diane y después todo depende de ella… y de ti, pero óyeme una cosa, a todas luces se ve que estas interesado y sé que ella no es indiferente pero donde me llegue a enterar que este es otro de tus jueguitos como los que te traes con Parkinson te juro por mis padres que te moleré a golpes y ni tu madre podrá reconocerte – dio media vuelta para irse pero una simple palabra lo mantuvo quieto en su sitio

- Gracias

Volvió para ver a Draco pero solo pudo verle la espalda antes de que la campana sonara y el pasillo se llenara de alumnos

Cuando dejo de correr se dio cuenta que había llegado a la lechuceria… respiro profundo y decidida a dejar de pensar en lo que había visto camino hasta tomar una de las lechuzas marrones del colegio, después de ver partir la carta para Alexander y aun con la vista perdida en el horizonte las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, pero unos pasos amortiguados por la paja en el piso le hicieron saber que ya no estaba sola

- Maldita sea…

- Si… - la voz de Harry alivio su tensión al saber que no era Draco quien la seguía, pero inexplicablemente también sentía algo de decepción – maldita sea…

- Deberías estar en clase – dijo mientras disimuladamente se quitaba los restos de lagrimas y se obligaba a no derramar mas

- Deberíamos, si… - aclaro mientras se acercaba hasta quedar justo detrás de ella

- Bueno, entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – Harry pensó que lo mejor era no abordar el tema directamente así que pregunto

- Estaba buscándote, Ron me dijo que esta mañana te sentías mal y como no fuiste a clases me preocupe…

- ¿Como me encontrarte? – interrumpió Diane aun sin darse la vuelta

- Mapa del Merodeador - mintió – ¿estás enferma?

- Solo era falta de sueño, como vez estoy perfectamente así que por favor ve a clases – respondió odiando el temblor de su voz

- Ven conmigo entonces… - su cuerpo aun se sacudía en sollozos pero ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que no se notara, cortando distancias la tomo de los brazos y la hizo girar mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, estaba pálida y ojerosa y el efecto hacia que sus ojos se vieran enormes

- Diane… - ella se pego a él y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar con más fuerza ocultando la cara en su cuello – Oh cariño…

- Tenias razón – dijo con las voz entrecortada y su cuerpo se estremeció en sollozos – tu me lo dijiste pero yo he sido una tonta, me siento tan estúpida y lo peor de todo es que no puedo dejar de llorar…

- ¿Que paso…? - pregunto mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos

- Quería tanto confiar en el… confiaba en él pero… ¿Por qué duele tanto…? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Puedes hacer que pare?

- ¿que pare?

- Si… quiero que deje de doler, quiero dejar de llorar, quiero olvidar todo…solo… no sé porque no puedo… ¿lo sabes tú? – le dolía verla tan perdida, siempre pensó que su tía era inquebrantable…

- Sabes que Malfoy no es un santo de mi devoción pero a veces lo que vemos no es lo que parece - ella le miro y Harry asintió con la cabeza – yo también lo vi…

- Por favor no me digas te lo dije… - Diane se alejo un paso y Harry le paso su pañuelo para que se secara las lagrimas

- No tengo que hacerlo… porque en realidad tu tenias razón y yo no

- Claro, no era Draco en ese pasillo dando el espectáculo con esa… esa…

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que todo fue un malentendido?

- Déjalo estar Harry…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque justo ahora me siento una rematada imbécil – y algunas lagrimas cayeron sin que pudiera evitarlo – no sé qué me pasa, y me gustaría dejar de pensar en ello

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con Malfoy? – ella se encogió de hombros, Harry le quito el pañuelo de las manos y le secó el resto de las lagrimas el mismo – Diane no puedes ignorar…

- ¿Te he contado lo que paso en el callejón el día que me conociste? – dijo de repente cambiando de tema, se alejo de Harry y se apoyo en la ventana

- ¿Estuve ahí recuerdas? - dijo con ironia sacandole una sonrisa apagada a la chica

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que siempre había estado al pendiente de ti?

- En el hospital, si lo recuerdo pero…

- Los informes de Arabella Figg contaban siempre como estabas, que hacías, como te trataban esos muggles… nada mas - dijo con nostalgia

- Diane…

- Fue ese día en el callejón cuando te vi por primera vez…

- ¿Que?

- Si, justo antes de que me atacaran con esos _crucio _

- Vaya, no lo sabia

- Ya no importa, yo creí que estaba alucinando, a modo racional sabía que no era posible pero… en ese momento pensé que eras mi hermano – dijo sonriendo con tristeza

- Me llamaste James…

- ¿Eh?

- En el hospital, me llamaste James…

- Oh, pero no estaba confundiéndote… no en ese momento, solo, pensé en el, sabía que eras tú, pero no pude evitar pensar en cuan distinto seria si él pudiera verte, lo orgulloso que estaría de ti… lo mucho que te amaría… pero lastimosamente eso nunca pasaría – suspiro y negó con desolación – sabia que lamentarse no solucionaba nada…me siento igual ahora….

- Tía… - el tambien lamentaba eso y desearia que todo fuera diferente

- Lo que no logro entender… es el dolor

- ¿Te refieres a Malfoy?

- Si, no sé porque me pone triste, y porque me duele, no sé porque me siento traicionada… ¿puedes decírmelo? No logro entender… - en esemomento Harry dejo de ver a Diane, a su tía la Auror... solo quedo Diane una chica confundida

- Ven aquí – ella se acerco a él mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos – ¿no lo sabes verdad? – dijo con ternura

- Es muy raro… - dijo con la mejilla apoyada en su pecho

- No lo es… es normal

- ¿Normal que me sienta una fracasada crédula e idiota? – dijo con una risa amarga

- Si – dijo Harry con una sonrisa tierna – yo me sentí así durante las vacaciones de verano, con respecto a mi relación con Hermione

- Ella es tu novia… y te ama

- Pero en ese entonces ¿como podía saberlo?…

- Ya ni se de que estamos hablando.. – dijo con una risita

- Te sientes mal con respecto a Malfoy porque no sabes lo que siente – dijo

- ¿Lo que siente?

- Si… ¿como puedes identificar algo de lo que no sabes nada? por lo menos no de ese tipo, y no puedes saberlo porque tampoco sabes lo que te pasa a ti…

- No tengo ni idea de que hablas, ahora si estoy perdida…

Si no te das cuenta que te has enamorado de ese Hurón, estoy de acuerdo, estas perdida


End file.
